Chicken Pox
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Yaoi and fluff. NejiShika. Poor little Nara boy has the chicken pox, and his least favourite person at the moment decides to come look after him
1. Chapter 1

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..'

--

It was troublesome. Very, very troublesome. It wasn't only troublesome, but it also _hurt_. Why did it hurt so much? I guess you want to know what it is that hurts so much and is oh so troublesome. That, my friends, is chicken pox. It's troublesome, it's itchy, and it hurts. The worst part, is now I can't do anything! Not that I ever really do anything anyway, that's beside the point though. I think I hear my mum coming, gosh I hope she's got that nice, cold stuff she put on it this morning.

"Shikamaru dear, are you ok?" I hear her knock on my bedroom door before coming in. "You know darling, chicken pox is something most people have as children, you're lucky you've got it now," I know that, I remember when Chouji had it and I couldn't see him for about two weeks.

"How long will it be here?" I ask her, hoping she'll say two days or something. She bit her lip, that can't be good.

"About a week or two, but don't worry, I'm sure some of your friends have had it twice, so they might come around to see you!" I sniff. I have a cold too; this horrid infection must lower my immune system.

"Two bloody weeks?" mum scowls, not liking my language obviously. "Twice? Chouji hasn't had it twice; will he still come see me?" sighing, she comes and sits on my bed, rubbing my leg under the blanket. Ah, that feels nice.

"You can get it twice, so I don't think Chouji will be coming round unless his father let's him, sorry," I moan and scratch the side of my face, until she slaps my hand away. "Don't scratch them! Do you want scars?"

"But it's itchy! And it hurts!" I can see she's fed up with my whining.

She rubs her forehead and gets up again. "It won't go away if you whine you know! Now, I'll be back later with your lunch, sit tight," she opens the door and smiles at me, "and don't scratch them!" I feel like rolling my eyes at her, thought that'll probably get me in more trouble. I'm going to be here for a whole freaking week, and I'm not looking forward to it. Yes; I, Shikamaru Nara, have chicken pox…and it's not fun. I just hope someone had also had it, preferably twice. I would worship whoever it is if they come entertain me.

I have a feeling Asuma-sensei will come visit, just because he can. Hopefully Kiba has had it twice…maybe Ino…no, scrap that, the last thing I need is _Ino _coming round to bug me. So troublesome.

"MUM! It _HURTS_!" you can tell I'm going to last a week, huh?

Zzz

You know, I never realized what a nice view of the sky you could get from my bedroom window. It's not the same as being outside, in a grassy pasture, but I can live with it. It's just the constant itching I can't live with. I'm never going to look after sick, little kids again. So troublesome.

"Shikamaru dear! Dinner's ready!" She opens the door and brings in a tray with some soup on. At last, something to do. I never thought I'd be glad for that.

"Food!" I exclaim as I sit up, holding my arms out. She's smiling brightly, something good must've happened.

"You're like a little kid again!" she pats me on the head before leaving. "Get well soon!" ugh. Parents.

I look up as I hear a rapping on my window, seeing a grinning Chouji waving, Ino behind him. I run to the window and open it, letting the two drop into my room.

"Gee Shikamaru; mum was right, you are sick!" Ino exclaimed, grinning broadly. I scoffed and turn to the side slightly, returning to my bed to finish eating. Chouji sat on the floor while Ino sat at the foot of my bed.

Chouji grinned mischievously, "I snuck out the house, I wasn't aloud to come in case I got chicken pox off you," he explained. That's nice of him, sneaking out the house to see me. Why did Ino have to come too though?

"Mum told me that you were ill, and suggested that I came to see how you were doing, though you don't look too good," she needed to point out the obvious, didn't she? "I heard that Neji has had chicken pox twice! Maybe we should ask him to come round and keep you company."

"Neji…that suck up, good for nothing, asshole? No thanks, I'll pass," the two looked at me with confusion written all over their faces. "Well it's true, just because he's a freaking genius doesn't mean he's better than everyone else. So troublesome." Ino leaned over and glared at me slightly, trying to figure something out.

"He must've done something, you don't judge people by their first words, and sure he was an asshole in the exams, but Naruto made him better," no he's not, he's a freaking looser.

Fair enough, Naruto did make him slightly better, not that much though. He still walks around with a cloud of misery hanging over his head. Chouji sighed slightly, he knows why I hate the moron, he can tell Ino; too troublesome to repeat.

"You tell her, it's troublesome and I'm meant to be eating," and with that, I shall start my meal. Though I'm not a big fan of soup, can't be helped though. Chouji sighed as Ino sat back and got ready to listen intently. I know I'm going to regret this, but still…

"Shikamaru's just angry at Neji because on one of the missions they were sent on, he came up with the conclusion that Neji is a pervert," Ino's mouth could've hit the floor; she was just gaping at Chouji. Well, it's true, he's a gosh damn troublesome pervert.

"How'd you come up with _that _accusation?" I'll show her.

"It's not an accusation, it's the _truth_, and he never denied it."

"Just because he never denied it doesn't mean it's true!" she argued.

"That's not the point," I'm trying to stay as calm as possible. "The point is that I know he's a pervert, and he hasn't said other wise. That stupid, troublesome ass," I hear Chouji sigh, obviously not amused as Ino continues ranting. I'm about to snap.

"Ok, you want to know what he did," Ino nodded, I'm seriously going to regret this. "He randomly came into my tent while I was changing, quickly left, and then later told me I had a nice ass." Once again, Ino gapes at me. "You know, something might fly into your mouth," couldn't resist.

"Seriously?" She obviously doesn't believe that someone like him would do something like that. "My goodness, he is a pervert."

"See! "

"He's a gay pervert!" wait, stop, pause…gay…Neji…ass…

"What?" she sighed at my obliviousness. Not my fault I don't want to admit that a guy was checking me out. Especially _him_.

"He's a gay pervert," she giggled in that way only girls can. "Oh! Shikamaru's got someone on his tail!" See, I'm regretting telling her already. "I can't wait to tell Sakura!"

"Ino, don't be so mean to Shikamaru while he's ill!" I couldn't help but grin at Ino with that.

"Yea Ino, wouldn't want to be mean while your dear team mate is ill now, would you?" Ino glared. She's not very good at glaring, unlike some perverts I know. "Anyway, how long do you two plan on staying here?" not that I want them to leave, just curious.

"Not too long, I have to go soon; dad and I are going to train." I look at Ino expectantly.

"When Chouji goes."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd go sooner," I say to Ino. Ha, it's so much fun to watch her get riled up! She folds her arms and sits back, turning to Chouji. I continue eating like I'm meant to; I am kind of hungry anyway. They chatter as I eat, until Chouji has to go, effectively making Ino leave to.

"I'll tell Neji to come see you too!" I want to through my blow at the window. I have more self control than that, of course, so it shall stay on my lap. I'll get her back somehow. Just you watch me, this time next week, she'll wish she never said anything.

Or maybe not; seems troublesome.

"MUM! I'm finished!" It's like having a servant, I tell you.

Zzz

I'm bored; there's nothing much to do. Training all day isn't that nice, especially with your dear uncle. I'm currently wandering aimlessly around town, trying to find a source of amusement.

"Neji!" Ok, I'm not desperate. I look at Ten-ten as she grins, hopping round me like some sort of rabbit. She can be so weird sometimes. "Hey, Neji, are you doing anything, I was bored and wondering if you wanted to go to the park or something."

"I'm busy," not exactly true, but I'm getting there. She pouts sweetly and I can tell she's going to whine.

"But Neji! We haven't hung out in ages!" last week wasn't that long ago, "and there's no one else to hang out with, come on!" So I'm a last resort now?

"But nothing Ten-ten, I'm busy, isn't Lee free?" she shook her head, she must be lying. "Haruno?" she puffs out her cheeks slightly. "Hinita-sama isn't doing anything."

"Now you're just trying to ditch me," not entirely true, Hinita-sama was asking me if I was busy today cause she had nothing to do; of course I told her I was busy too. "Neji, tell me what you're doing if you're really that busy."

"Neji, Ten-ten!" oh great, more women. She's the blonde girl from Nara's team, what was she called again…ah, yes, Ino.

"What's wrong?" she looks like she's plotting something…

"Well, I was just talking to Shikamaru, he's ill you see; though he didn't seem very happy with Neji…" oh crap, that can only mean one thing

"Whatever he said, I'm denying it," with that look on her face I bet that's what it was. "Anyway, I'm busy, so I best be off." Ten-ten grabs my arm to keep me from going anywhere.

"You haven't told me where you're going yet, Neji!" think fast.

"I heard Shikamaru was ill and was going to go round and see him, is there something wrong with that," probably not the best thing to say with that look the Ino girl is giving me, but oh well.

"Aw, Neji that's so sweet of you!" yea, now let go of my arm. "Send him my best!"

"Will do Ten-ten." She's not as bad as I make her out to be, but there's only so much of Ten-ten, Lee, or Gai I can take in a day…I've already had more than enough Lee, he was round my house waking me up this morning, I didn't even get to brush my hair!

You try having long hair, it makes you turn girlish.

I should probably think of getting it cut, it gets in the way in missions sometimes, and after hearing what happened to Sakura, I'd rather get it cut of my own free will. I'm almost at Shikamaru's house, joy. You know, it's not my fault he hates me, I mean, I'm not the one who leaves my tent unzipped while getting changed.

"Oh, hello! Are you to see Shikamaru? I'm afraid he has the chicken pox," so that's what's wrong with him! No wonder Ino happened to tell me he was ill, I bet she wanted me to come here.

"I know, I've already had the chicken pox twice," not my fault I love my cousins oh so much. I'm guessing that this lady is Shikamaru's mother, though she looks quite young. That grin on her face, I bet she hasn't had the chicken pox…oh no.

"Would you mind looking after him? You see, I haven't had the chicken pox yet, and as much as I love him, I don't think it'll do anyone any good if I get it."

"Of course not, I'd be happy to help where I can," well, I guess being aloud to bother Shikamaru wouldn't be too bad, and she seems happy that she doesn't have to look after him. I see her reasoning though, what good it a mother who's got Chicken pox?

"Come on, this way!" I follow her down the hall to Shikamaru's room. At least, I think it's his room. She raps her knuckles on the door, grinning. "Shikamaru honey, someone's here to see you!" honey?!

"Go on in, I think he might be sleeping." The room's quite plain, though I didn't expect much from the lazy sod; he doesn't seem like the fancy type. He's just lying on his bed, eyes closed and breathing calm. I guess he is asleep. There's a dirty tray on the floor, with a soup blow centred in the middle. I guess I'm meant to clean that up?

He doesn't notice me when I get closer, I guess he wouldn't though. His nose is red, and it looks like he's scratched at a few spots. Really now, he's going to end up having scars, I know I have a few. I pick up the tray and head to the door, wondering what I've got myself into. He does look calm though, asleep on the bed covered in little red spots, and a few dirty tissues here and there. I bet I'm going to have his cold by the end of this too. I take the tray to the kitchen, though his mum says that she'll wash it thankfully. I clear up the tissues after locating the bin. His room's a mess. I'm guessing half of these clothes are dirty, so I start to pick them up to, clumping them in my arms. No doubt if he sees me he's going to accuse me of going through his clothes or something.

"What, sunk to looking through my underwear now, Hyuuga," well, I was close anyway. He's looking at me sleepily, though I think he's meant to be glaring at me. He's so cute sometimes. The sneeze doesn't help his glare, and it's just adorable the way he sniffs after.

I think I should slap myself before things get out of hand.

"Is that anyway to great your new babysitter, Shika-kun?" he attempts another glare and fails miserably. "Well it's true, you're mum's employed me to look after you for the next week or two, depending how long you have the chicken pox." The look on his face is priceless. He looks like he's seen a ghost or something. If his face wasn't already paler than usual, it just got paler.

"You're joking, right?" ha, classic last words.

"Nope; she hasn't had chicken pox and I've had it twice…though I have to say, looking through your underwear sounds very tempting." I dodge the pillow that's sent my way, though his aim wasn't wonderful in the first place.

"You're such a pervert! I'd rather die than have you look after me for the next week!"

"Now, now Shika-kun, that's no way to treat your elders." He's run out of pillows now. I pick them up and give them back to him before retreating to the door. "I have to go put your clothes in the wash. Sit tight." I think I heard another pillow hit the door. Teasing him is just so much fun.

Zzz

Argh! I hate her! Why'd my mum have to go and do something so STUPID! I hate him more, that troublesome, perverted…pervert! Now, I only have one pillow too! It's his fault, getting me angry like that! I don't care if this stupid virus thing kills me! I'd rather be dead than have _him_ hang around me for a week!

I think he's coming back. Position the pillow and … FIRE!

"Shika-" ha! Right in the kisser! Take that you stupid, perverted Hyuuga! Though I really don't like that look he's giving me, not at all.

"My, aren't we feisty?"

"Shut up you pervert!" I wish I had more pillows … in fact, I wish I had an exploding tag. That would be so good right now, I can imagine it, Neji going 'boom!'

"Shikamaru, why is Chouji at your window?" crap. I look and there he is, my best friend at my window, looking slightly nervous. "What's wrong with the door?"

"He's not actually aloud to visit me, he's only had chicken pox once, and they're afraid he'll get it again…Neji-kun, do you mind opening the window for me?" he rolls his eyes as I grin, but goes over and helps Chouji in anyway. The lighter haired boy comes over to my bed and sits at the foot.

"Why is Neji at your house?" I daren't answer really.

"Because he's a perverted asshole."

"Mrs. Nara asked me to look after Shika-kun, seeing as she hasn't had Chicken pox," I feel my face heat up a bit.

"Do you _have _to call me that while Chou's here?" I hiss. He smirks lightly, those eyes holding an evil plan.

"Aw, so it's ok if he's not here? Not embarrassed now, are we?" I think I just went three shades darker.

"Shut up, idiot! It's not ok at all! I thought you were doing laundry, don't you have better things to do?" Chouji laughs slightly, obviously finding my current situation comical. "Shut up you."

"Sorry Shikamaru, it's just, you two sound like an old married couple or something," I know that wasn't meant to be as insulting as it intended, but I can see Neji using it against me later. "Anyway, I came to tell you that Ino had said Neji was coming round, but it seems he beat me to it, so I best be off, I have to do some shopping for my mum, see you two around!" and with that, I was left on my own, because I'm no longer counting the Hyuuga as a person who should be acknowledged.

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow honey."

"Why me?"

"Changing topic, I was wondering if you have a hairbrush; Lee dragged me out the house this morning and now my hair's all knotted," I give him a weird look. He's bothered about his hair?

"So much for the oh-so-manly Neji, needing a hairbrush because his hair's out of place. What next: makeup?" he glares at me slightly.

"At least I don't have soft toys on my bed for when I go to sleep at night."

Zzz

He is, once again, sleeping. He went to sleep after a pried the hairbrush out his hands, which took some effort. I ended up on top of him while he held it as far away from me as he could while calling me a pervert. It's kind of cute, the way he shifts around, such a fidget. Again, slap myself before that goes too far. It's true though, he sort of … snores. Not like the heavy, ear breaking snores that adults do, but more of the cute little snores that a baby does for the first few months of its birth. I don't know why I'm still here, I mean, I'm not exactly _doing _anything, and it's not like I need to be here for his every beckoning call. I here someone approach the door and turn round as it opens. I'm currently sat at the foot of his bed, holding one of the few stuffed animals that he has.

"Ah, Neji-kun; I didn't realize you were still here!" she says. We were talking earlier when I went back to get Shikamaru's laundry, she said she'd dry it for me. "You know, you can wake him up, it's rude of him to sleep while he has guests," she said as she put the clean, dry laundry on the bed.

"It's fine, I'm used to looking after my cousins while they're ill, that's how I got chicken pox twice," she smiles sweetly again, walking towards the door.

"Shikamaru's very lucky to have a friend like you-" I bet he'd say otherwise. "-he can put his own clothes away, don't worry," I'll do it anyway. A few moments later, I hear him stir, yawning for effect.

"Hey, tell me where to put your laundry," I say, shaking his leg slightly. He looks at me and blinks, then props himself up on his elbows.

"You're still here?" I pick up the T-shirts and look at him expectantly. "Top draw of the big set of drawers." I walk over to the light wood drawers and open the top one. There are four in total, and a some smaller draws at the bottom of his bed. I go back and pick up his trousers.

"And these?" he points back over to the drawers, obviously still tired as he can't seem to remember the words; "next draw down?" He nods and rubs his eyes, yawing again. I pick up his shorts and put them in the same drawer. I can't help but smirk at the light blush on his cheeks.

"I'll put those away."

"Prefer leaving them out on display now, do we?" he tries to glare at me in a half sleep state.

"The next draw down," poor Nara, too tired to argue. I pick them up and open up his underwear draw, placing the clean boxers and socks in before closing it. I don't even need to turn around to tell he's probably got his head in his pillow. There's this nice, comfortable silence as I sit back down on the bed, picking up the stuffed rabbit again and playing with its ears.

"Sleep well, Shika-kun."

"Whatever..." I thin I hear him say 'pervert' as he trails off into sleep. I smile lighting at him before standing and heading to the door, ready to call it a day.

Zzz

Kitty: XD hehehe, I don't know WHAT I was thinking while writing this, but I like it X3 I could see a chapter story coming, and my back's starting to hurt so I decided to cut it off there for now…

The more reviews, the quicker the next post … ok, so it's got nothing to do with how quickly I post, but it's still nice 

Ciao

Kitty

Preview

"Stop fussing Shikamaru and undress already!"

"You're not coming anywhere near me until you put that stuff down and go get my mum!"

"She's busy! Stop being such a mommy's boy, it's not like I'm about to molester you or something, I'm not that bad."

"…how do I know you won't?"


	2. Chapter 2

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

I woke to the sun streaming through the window, bathing me in its warmth, burning against my arms. Ah, that helps the itching lots, burning. Looking to my side, I notice how early in the morning it is compared to when I normally get up. My door opens slightly and my mum's smiling face is shown. It was only about eight thirty and she's already bugging me.

"Shikamaru dear, I'm going to go meet your dad this morning after getting the shopping done, I'll tell him to pop down and see you before reporting to Tsunade-sama if you'd like?" I nod weakly and she shuts the door. She's probably going to go now. I wonder when the Hyuuga idiot will come to bother me. I look up as I hear someone tap on my window: Chouji and Ino again. I swayed slightly as I stood and made my way to the window.

"How're you feeling today?" Chouji asks, beaming. Ino drops in beside him, slightly nervously.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," I stated. It's true though, I feel, smell, and probably look like sick people. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"It's not my fault?" I look bluntly at Ino. I can tell she doesn't want to get hurt by me, she's not that stupid. "I only meant to like … tell him you were ill, maybe have him come here, but nothing like having him baby-sit you- honest!"

I sigh, I know she didn't mean for this. "I know Ino, calm down," Ino smiled brightly and nodded.

"Neji-kun! I'm glad you're here!" I froze up at that. The three of us listening intently to what's going on outside the room.

"Hello Mrs. Nara, how are you today?" so nice and proper talking to my mum; stuff me then.

"I'm fine thank you Neji-kun! I have to go out shopping today, and Shikamaru's father's coming home, so I'm afraid I'll be gone for a while, it won't trouble you, will it?" I turn my head to Chouji and Ino, a look of desperateness on my face; I don't want to be suck here with him _alone_.

"It's no problem at all; I'm happy to help where needed," my mother laughs slightly and I hear her shoes tapping against the wooden porch.

"See you later! The cream's on the counter, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Cream, cream, cream … which cream? We all jump slightly as Neji opens the door, tray in his free hand. He raises an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"Am I…disturbing anything?" SEE! Why can't he be that emotionless Neji everyone knows when he's not in company of more than three?

"Yes, go away," Ino hits my over the back of the head before turning the Neji and grinning. What's with girls and guys like Neji and Sasuke?

"Sorry, we're just visiting! As you do when someone's ill, we best go though and leave you two alone!" I swear I'll kill that girl one day. "Bye!" and with that, my team mates abandon me, jumping out my window. I look down as something heavy and cold rests on my lap.

"Your mum had already made it," toast, eggs and bacon; nice. "Call me when you're finished, I have things I need to do." I grab his wrist before he leaves, he turns to me, raising an eyebrow with the same emotionless mask he came with on.

"You're acting differently," he smirks nonchalantly, before bending down till our foreheads meet.

"Did you miss me that much, Shika-kun?" I slap him lightly, not really hurting him. He chuckles and walks back to the door. "Now, as I said, call me when you're done, because I have things I need to do." I couldn't help blush. Probably because of my cold.

I finish my food pretty quickly, as I was surprisingly hungry, and shout for Neji. He comes back into the room, picking up the trays and such. He's out of it today, I can tell. I watch him intently as he gets to work, no emotions on his face.

"What's wrong?" he sighs at the question as he comes back into the room.

"Nothing's wrong. I've run you a bath, I'll be back later; Hiashi-sama wants me to go back and train until dinner time." I don't know why, but I wanted him to stay here. Probably don't want to be on my own. I wonder if Hiashi has something to do with why he seems kind of … off today. "…so you won't be on your-are you listen to me?" I look up at the white eyed boy as he finished.

"Huh?" oh yes, intelligent. He smiled slightly, which is a good thing.

"I said: Hinata-sama said she would come and visit you, so you won't be on your own. She said she'd bring you lunch too, she's a very good cook." I listen to him chatter witlessly.

"So when will you be back," I blush slightly and bite my tongue at the look he's giving me. He looks very pleased with himself.

"After lunch, don't miss me too much- and don't forget about your bath either or I'll come back and make you go in when it's cold!" and he'd gone. Poof, vanished; gone till lunch time. At last. I guess I should go in that bath though, or it _will_ get cold. Standing, I shakily make my way to the door and open it. It was so much warmer in bed.

I soon hear the front door open, whether it's my dad, mum or Hinata I don't know. Judging by the lack of noise I'm going with Hinata.

"Hey, I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute!" I call, shouldn't really keep her waiting. I wrap a towel round my spotty waist and walk into the kitchen, which is the first place you come to when entering. She smiles slightly and blushes, being the shy girl that she is. I don't know how she's going to deal with becoming the heir of the Hyuuga family.

"Anou, Shikamaru-kun, I h-hope you don't m-mind me coming…" her voice is light and barely audible. I smile at her, at least I had warning.

"No, its fine Hinata, make yourself at home…sorry about being ill, I doubt I'll be a good host," she laughs slightly, putting the bento on the table.

"It's fine, r-really. Neji-niisan t-told me you n-needed someone t-to look after you, so I came," I don't _need_ someone to look after me at all! I'm fine on my own!

"As troublesome as it is; please come in, I just need to go get ready," she is barely in the house after all. I walk back to my room, humming to myself. Neji's not here, and I'm not alone in the house, life is looking up. Until lunch time comes, then I'll be straight back in hell.

I got ready pretty quickly, leaving my clothes on the floor for my maid to pick up. Ha, I should call him that more often. Hinata's setting out the bento on the table, looks like there's two.

"I often make Neji-niisan breakfast too, so I've got yours and his, he should be back soon," she's right; I was in the bath quite a while.

"Thanks Hinata, I appreciate it," now, how about you look after me instead of your stupid, good for nothing cousin looking after me, hum? I sit down to start as my dad comes in the door. I look to Hinata, then back to the door and sum up the situation in one word: crap.

"Son, I thought it was the Hyuuga boy that was looking after you, not the Hyuuga girl;" I would glare, but I know from glaring at Neji while I'm ill that it doesn't do much. "Finally getting an interest in girls now are we?" I can tell Hinata's blushing; this is HINATA we're talking about.

"Troublesome…Neji's out training, and asked Hinata to bring round our lunch," he sighs, shaking his head slightly. Hinata doesn't look very comfortable.

"You must have a thing for those white eyes, huh?"

"Dad, shut up and go see Tsunade-sama, look at what you've done to Hinata," he laughs loudly and pats the girl on the back.

"She knows I was only joking, but you have a point; Tsunade-sama is going to be pretty mad at me if I don't go now," yes, he's leaving! Hinata turns to me, the slight blush still evident on her cheeks.

"I should be going now if you don't mind, I just came to check up on you," I shake my head, mouth full. "Get better soon!"

"Neji was right; your cooking is very good!" I call after her, receiving thanks before the door shuts. Once finished, I make my way over to the couch, turning on the TV.

Zzz

I get back to a pretty quiet house, minus the sound from the television. I see my lunch on the table, Shikamaru's empty box opposite it. I walk into the living area to see him fast asleep on the couch, snoring lightly again. Sighing, I walk into his room and take this opportunity to put his bed covers in the wash. I manage to find the airing closet and get him fresh sheets and such. He's still asleep when I go back into the living room, so I pick him up and cradle carry him back to his bed, covering him with the fresh sheets.

I return to the kitchen, disposing of his dirty laundry by the washing machine, and start on my lunch. I love it when Hinata-sama cooks, she'll make a very good wife to someone one day. I hear someone padding alone the floor to the kitchen, and turn to see a very sleepy spotty Nara.

"You're back…did you move me back to bed?" I smile at the innocent question.

"Yes, I did. I got back about ten to twenty minutes ago," he frowns more so at that comment.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause, you look so cute and peaceful when you sleep."

"Fuck you Hyuuga."

"No, fuck _you_." He scoffs and returns to his room, rubbing his eyes. He's so sweet when he wants to be. Though he probably doesn't do it intentionally. I finish off eating, get the cream that was left on the counter top, and go to his room.

"Alright Nara, I hope you haven't been picking your spots," he glares at me slightly, obviously not learning that it doesn't work very well when he's sick. "It's true; I've to marks on my stomach from where I scratched them"

"How did you manage to get chicken pox twice?" I'm not getting anywhere.

"First Hinata-sama had them, and they thought it would be good if we got them at the same time. When Hanabi-sama got them Hinata-sama and looked after her, which caused me to get them again. Now, back on topic," raising the round container, I shook the cream that was meant to help the itching. I watched as his eyes went wide and he just stared stupidly at me.

"You're joking, right?" I shake my head

"Nope, now you can bear with the itching, or undress."

"I'll bear."

"No you won't, I can see you've already picked at some," I say, rolling my eyes

"Let me do it?" he hopefully holds out his hands

"Stop fussing Shikamaru and undress already!"

"You're not coming anywhere near me until you put that stuff down and go get my mum!"

"She's busy! Stop being such a mommy's boy, it's not like I'm about to molester you or something, I'm not that bad."

"…how do I know you won't?" I just stare at him. He reluctantly strips and faces the wall, exposing his spotty red back. I open the lid and dip my hand into the cold substance, wishing I had something like this my second time; however Hanabi-sama had used it all up by then. I can see his ears are a dark red colour, probably matching his face.

"Calm down, idiot. I'm not going to _do _anything to you," his muscles are tense and his breathing hitched. He calms down a little as I start to put more pressure into my touches, remembering how Hinata-sama said massaging calmed people down. It worked, he was now a lot less tense and his shoulders were slumped forward.

"Lay down on your front, it's easier that way," he did as he was told, lying down butt naked on his front. Remembering all the times I've caught people come in through his window, I went to the curtains and shut them, turning round to see Shikamaru looking at me with an adorable mix between impatient and confusion on his face.

"Come back," I can't help but laugh through my nose; a while ago he was trying to do everything to get me off his back.

I return to the side of the bed and continue rubbing his back while making my way down. I feel him tense slightly as I start to move down from his lower back. I shake my head and continue down anyway. Even if it does bother him, it has to be done. He gasps slightly as I move my hand into the inner part of his thigh, brushing his member slightly. I can see what's coming next

"See, you're _doing _something."

"Shut up Nara, I'm only putting the damned cream on your legs," that shut him up. I continue spreading the cream on his legs till I reach his feet, as if testing, I trace my nails along his foot, getting him to jump up and glare at me.

"Don't do that," I shrug innocently.

"Just testing, no reason to get all huffy about it," he lays back down, not without shooting another glare at me, and let's me carry on kneading his skin. "Turn over will you?"

"No," I let my head drop back in annoyance.

"For goodness sake, just turn over and stop being awkward!" he slowly turns, giving me a pleasant view of the front of his body; of course, with him watching me like a freaking hawk I can't exactly check him out. To avoid suspicion, I go straight to massaging his well built chest, getting him to eventually shut his eyes. I can't believe he hasn't stopped me yet, the only part I needed to do was his back, as he couldn't reach; though I'm not complaining. I run my hands back and forth, up and down, taking in every detail I can. He's not exactly…muscular like some people, but you can tell he's strong with the well defined, strong shape he has.

I can't help but blush slightly as I get lower, though he now seems completely oblivious to the whole situation. I touch the inner part of his hip bone and look up at him, seeing his eyes still shut. Now I really do feel like a pervert, and I know he's not going to let me live this down. I avoid going anywhere near a place within one centimetre of hair, and quickly shift down to his thighs.

"Being awfully reserved for a pervert now, aren't we?" Fair enough, I've teased his for pretty much all of yesterday, but it's still not fair.

"Shut up, Nara," I snap, not trusting my voice, I daren't look at his face, but I know he's watching me, even if it is just out the corner of his eye. I finish and shuffle up to his face, as I ended up kneeling. "Do you want to do your face, or do you want me to?" I ask, resting my chin on the bed. He shuts his eyes tight and then opens them.

"You, I can't move my arms," one can't help but smile at that. Covering my fingers again, I rub the gel in my hands and caress his face. His eyes are shut again, and neither of us notices someone enter the room until they speak.

"So _this_ is the Hyuuga boy," my head snaps round and I flush crimson as I face an elder version of Shikamaru.

"D-Dad! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Shikamaru manages, stunned. I must look like a fish. The man sniggers and nods.

"I did knock, three times in fact, but no one heard me…I see why," I think my face got redder. I turn my head away from the elder Nara and looked at my hands, which were now resting in my lap. I'm such a girl sometimes.

"So, should I send your friend away, or tell him to come in, I'm sure he'd be amused to see this," and as if by magic, two black eyes with red markings under popped out from behind Shikamaru's dad, sparkling mischievously.

"Look at Shikamaru and Neji, alone in the dark." I hear some rustling of fabric, so I'm guessing Shikamaru's now covered, though I don't look. The door closes, and only Kiba is left at the frame.

"What is it Inuzuka?" the dog-like boy laughed slightly and walked over to stand next to me.

"Well, Ino informed me of you being ill and having Neji to look after your needs, though I didn't think it went _that_ far," normally, I'd jump at the chance to tease the Nara boy, right now though it just didn't seem right.

"So, I came round to visit you, as I've already had chicken pox; I was the one who gave it to Hinata," so it's his fault I had it twice…

"Troublesome… I'll have you know that Neji is only here because my mother asked him to baby-sit me, nothing else, so get your mind out of the gutter." You can't deny how wrong we must've looked though, maybe if he was on his back, but he wasn't.

"You expect me NOT to think something of that? You should've seen yourselves," he turned his head to me, smirking in that classic way he does. I can see only two options. "Sorry, were you having fun?" option one; do a Hinata, or option two…

"Of course I was, though it took me a while to get him to settle down," side against Shikamaru. "Didn't it Shika-kun?" he's glaring at me, making me just wink back at him. I hear Kiba roar with laughter as Shikamaru's face burned.

"Perverted troublesome asshole…" I grin, resting my chin on the bed.

"Sorry _honey_, didn't quite catch that last bit, something about ass?" I ask innocently, blinking in curiosity.

"Man, Neji, you're a lot better than you used to be! I remember when Hinata was scared badly of you," smirking, I turn to the brunet and tilt my head back slightly.

"But it's so much fun to tease Shika-kun, and it's so easy too!" I put my hand up and catch the pillow that gets thrown my way. "Calm down, honey." I'm not dropping that now, he should blame his mother.

"Ch, troublesome…" Kiba pats me on the back and heads to the door, grinning still.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing, bye!" he looked at me. "Good luck with the girl." I smirked at Shikamaru as he glared furiously at the door.

"Now…" I start, leaning over towards him. "Where were we?"

"Pervert!"

I can't believe he just slapped me.

Zzz

Kitty: hehehe, poor Shika-kun! I bet he wonders what he ever did wrong

I don't know about others, but when I had the chicken pox, I had this cream that would calm the itching down a bit. Wasn't very good, but it was better than nothing. I missed my friend's birthday party because of Chicken pox..'

R+R

Ciao

Kitty

Preview

"Get your hand out from _there_."

"What's wrong Shika-kun, not shy are we?"

"Oh, I'll show you shy when I make you eat my fucking pillow!"

"But it's so nice!"


	3. Chapter 3

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Another wonderful day of looking after Shikamaru, down, about twelve more to go. Though I have to say, yesterday wasn't exactly wonderful; I know I'm never going to live that cream-thing down. At least I saved some of my pride with Kiba, though I think Shikamaru lost all of his, but oh well, he doesn't seem like the type to care. I'm not looking forward to seeing Shikamaru's dad though … that might be a bit embarrassing- what if he told Shikamaru's mum? I'll end up dead on a plate! Ok Neji, calm down; everything will be fine, it's not like I'm going to be kept there had have a talk with his dad or anything, that would just be stupid.

"N-Neji-niisan?" I jump at the soft voice of Hinata-sama, something must be wrong with me. "A-Are you ok?"

I smile nervously and nod. "I'm fine Hinata-sama, thank you!" she doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway and hands me a bento.

"Here's your and Shikamaru's lunch…father s-said that it was ok if-if you train a-after lunch if you w-wanted to," I nod and take the boxes, saying thank you before going. I never told Shikamaru get well from Ten-ten, did I?

Mrs. Nara answers the door, welcoming me pleasantly as she always does. I hand her the lunches from Hinata and she puts the on the table, ushering me to Shikamaru's room. I open the door to see Shikamaru looking like he's got a headache, his dad on the end of the bed.

"S-sorry, I'll come back later," because I'm not risking a conference with you, sorry.

"No Neji, come in, you've come at the right time," crap…crap, crap, crap I'm so dead. Shikamaru smirks slightly, obviously pleased about something.

"I was just giving Shikamaru the talk; I guess as a boy who lost his father a while ago, you never got it, did you?" I don't know what to say, I just look from Shikamaru; who's gone back to banging his head against the wall, and then back to his dad. In time of need; play dumb.

"The…talk? Sorry Mr. Nara, I don't follow," Shikamaru has a murderous look in his eyes. Now, leave me alone and give the talk to your son.

"Please, call me Shikaku," no, I don't want to call you by your first name, which would _show _that I've got some sort of … connection with the family. "Now see Neji-"

"Neji, please inform my dad that there is nothing going on between us, and we don't need to have a sex talk," I could feel my face heat up at the words, much to my displeasure.

"Now, now son, there's no shame in being gay-"

"I'm not gay, and for the last time even if I was gay, I wouldn't be interested in Neji!"

"-And I'm sure Neji knows that there is nothing wrong with being gay-"

"Neji, tell him, please? This is all I'll ever ask of you!" man, he looks desperate.

"-However, you two have to know, that just because you're both boys doesn't mean that protection isn't important. After all, you never know what sort of diseases are spreading these days, so it's still important to be safe," he casts a smile at me before turning to his son.

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with being submissive either," if I could've, I would've laughed at the look of horror on Shikamaru's face.

"Who ever said _I _was the girl?" Kiba did, I remember his words well; 'good look with the girl'. His father flashes a toothy grin.

"Generally in relationships like this, you go by height and age, Neji's both taller and older that you as far as I know," oh yeah, guess who wears the pants!

Shikaku turns back to me, grinning still and stands, patting me on the back. "I know he's a bit lazy, and not exactly the most…cooperating person in the world, but I'm sure all he needs is a little helping push in the right direction, ok?" I stiffly nod, still slightly shocked by the Nara's forwardness. Shikamaru's gaping at me incredulously as his father leave the room, calling something down the hall.

"What the hell, Neji? Now my dad thinks we're like … _together_ or something," he's not happy. I still can't really move. He looks at me weirdly and gets up, squinting at me right in the face which makes me blush even more. He smirks slightly and slaps me back to reality.

"Damn it, Nara, that's the second time you've slapped me!" I exclaim, holding my cheek with my ability to move and speak back.

"Your own damned fault, how do you expect me to explain to my parents that I'm not gay with _you_, hum?"

"I don't know, get a girlfriend or something!" I snap, kind of pissed. "I mean, what you expect me to do, change into girl or something?" he grins maliciously. I back away slightly, shaking my head.

"All it is is a little transformation technique, long enough for my parents to believe I'm straight, and then I can 'break up' with you; simple."

"Go get Ino or someone to do your dirty work. I am not, and I'd like to point out at least three flaws in your plan: one; there's no girl in town who would look like me once I 'suddenly' disappear, two; I'd still look like a Hyuuga, and three; I'm not willing, and you can't tie me to a chair or something."

"We could say you we're passing through and it was a little … fling on your travels, and I'm sure someone has some spare coloured contacts you can use in the mean time. Nothing to worry about! I've got it planned," he's joking right, this is some kind of sick, twisted joke, I'm going to wake up and this never will have happened.

"Absolutely not, you can forget it," he's looking at me with a look I've never seen in his eyes before.

"Come on, Neji-kun, it'll be fun! I mean, you, me, and a little bit of cross-dressing, nothing too much to do for me now, is it?" I feel myself gulp as he starts to come on to me. That asshole.

"N-not going to work on me Nara! I-I'm … straight…" I practically squeak as his hand skims the hem of my trousers.

"You can't tell me that after telling a guy he has a nice ass, sorry, not buying it."

"He has a point you know, you can't tell a guy he has a nice ass and then say you're interested in girls, it doesn't work like that." We both turn our heads to the window, seeing two familiar faces drop into the room.

"Once you say one thing, you have to follow it through."

"Chou! Ino!" Shikamaru jumps back on his bed as if nothing ever happened, and I turn away from him rubbing the back of my head. I hear another person fall into the room and see the grinning brunet that walked in on us yesterday, a bag in his hands. He tosses it to me, and I open it and blush slightly.

"What's going on in here then, not getting at it like yesterday I hope?" Chouji and Ino look at Shikamaru with curious faces.

"It's his entire fault."

"How is it _my _fault?"

"Because you're the one who just stood there!" the three just stood there and watched us fight.

"What did you expect me to say; sorry if I sound rude, but I have no intention of fucking your son?" Kiba sniggered at that one. Shikamaru glared at him, though he hasn't seen what's in the bag. The dark eyed Nara turn to his two best friends, ready to rant.

"You know what he did?" please, no, don't, please! "He just _stood _there while my dad gave us 'the talk'. And then nodded his head when my dad said something to him!" the three laughed as he glared at me.

"You know Shikamaru, that doesn't explain why your hands where going down his pants. We only heard was something about cross-dressing and Neji telling someone he had a nice ass," Ino said, getting the Nara boy to blush. Ha; take that!

"Because he loves me," I say, smirking. He blushes harder and glares at me.

"Don't get full of yourself. I was trying to get him to transform into a girl so that I could get my parents to know that I'm not gay, but straight," Kiba laughs slightly.

"Oh come off it, we all know you two were enjoying it, whatever the reason!" Shikamaru looks away in distaste.

"Whatever." I smirk in Kiba's direction, waving the paper bag. He grins mischievously back at me. Shikamaru looks from me to Kiba suspiciously.

"What are you two planning?" he asked eventually.

"Look what Kiba got us, Shika-kun!" I said, grinning and pulling the contents of the bag out.

He doesn't look too happy.

Zzz

This is the most troublesome situation I've ever had to be in. But come _on_, condoms? Where the hell did he get them, and _why _the hell does he have to bring them here? First my dad and now … this?

"You've got to be kidding…" I manage, twitching slightly. Neji puts the packet back into the bag and puts them on the table before walking over to me, sitting on the bed

"Isn't he sweet, Shika-kun, looking after our needs? After all, I couldn't find any this morning," I think I'm about to slap him again.

Ok, calm down; they're just being troublesome perverts, as they are, it's in their nature. I can easily convince my parents that I'm straight without Neji's help. Time to turn to plan B.

"Ino, I don't ask much from you, do I?" Neji starts to laugh, he probably knows what I'm about to say. She glares at me and raises and eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend for a week so my parents don't think I'm gay," she crosses her arms and turns away.

"No, go find someone else," ok, time to whinge.

"But Neji's being awkward, and I've got no one else to turn to, please Ino! I'm begging you!"

"Well then, you'll have to find some other way to get your parents to think you're not gay."

"Even though he is," I glare at Kiba, who's having a good laugh with Neji right now. Speaking of Neji, he's now not his back against the wall and his legs stretched out across mine.

"Shut up you, and get off my bed, Hyuuga," I demand, glaring. He tips his head onto his shoulder and gives me an adorable look.

Not that I think it's adorable.

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport, honey."

"Where'd the honey thing come from anyway?" I don't like that knowing grin he's giving me.

"Your mother. I first got here and she called you honey, I think it suits you- oh, and Ten-ten said hi," I blink at the random change of topic.

Ten-ten? Ten-ten!

"I've got it!" Neji's giving me a puzzled look. Oh, I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face… "I know how I can stop my parents from believing we're going out- if not straight!

"You go out with Ten-ten, I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?" he's staring at me blankly again, then sighs.

"Get Ino to lend me some bloody clothes," oh yeah, one point to me! Ino smiles broadly and runs up to Neji, poking and pull at him like a rag doll. I'm just grinning at him, I can't wait. He's going to go down after today.

Chouji, Ino and Kiba go shortly after Neji's been prodded enough- though not enough in my opinion- and I was once again left in the room with Hyuuga.

"I hate you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." We glare at each other for a while, before Neji sighs and stands, walking to the door.

"I'll go get the cream; I'm guessing you'll want to put it on yourself, so I'll go train. Hinata's made us lunch again; it's on the kitchen table," and he was gone. What crawled up his ass and died, it's not like he actually likes me or anything, so why should he care? My mother comes back into the room with the cream, putting it on my bed with a slightly angry look on her face.

"What's that look for?" I ask sounding bored.

"I don't know what you did, but you should say sorry to Neji-kun when he gets back, he didn't look very happy at all," she explains walking over to the door. She stops and sees the brown paper bag from Kiba.

"Don't mum! It's just a…bun! That's-" too late, "-all…" she's gaping into the bag, wide eyes, then turns to me.

"What's this?" I smile nervously. "Do you know WHY they don't sell these to teenagers? Why did you get it from? I hope your father didn't buy it! My, when he gets home were having a proper talk, I don't know what he told you this morning, but I'm going to clear it up." I watch as she storms out the room, clutching the bag tightly in her hands.

Zzz

I don't even need to open the door to know that she's shouting. I don't know what he did, but I hope I've got nothing to do with it. I start to turn and walk down the hall until someone flings the door open and grabs the back of my shirt. I get sat down between Shikamaru and Shikaku and face Mrs. Nara. She's holding the bag Kiba gave us in her hand and looking quite red in the face.

"Now, I'm not going to repeat myself for Neji-kun, and I'm sure he has nothing to do with this, but I'll ask again; who brought this bag into this room?" now, the clever thing to do would be to either play dumb, or tell her what happened with Kiba.

"Mum, I've told you, dad had nothing to do with this," she glared at Shikamaru, getting him quiet. She's scary when she wants to be.

"He's the one who was supposed to give you the talk earlier, a hell lot of good that did!"

"Come on darling; they're teenagers, let them make their own choices," however, I'm starting to feel bad. Let's list the other choices.

"I'm not having my son make one of the biggest mistakes of his life!" I'm going to regret this … but it has to be done.

"It's my fault Mrs. Nara, neither Shikaku or Shikamaru had anything to do with it," they're all just staring at me, and I'll be damned if I'm not at least a little bit pink. She folds her arms and looks at me expectantly. I side glace Shikamaru, who turns his head in the other direction.

"I was just a joke really; my friend was messing about when I went to visit him before I came here and I decided to leave them on the table- as they were in the bag and stuff…I didn't realize it would cause so much trouble…" she still doesn't look happy, but I don't think she'll dwell on it anymore.

"Well Neji, I hope this doesn't happen again, I don't know what kind of friends you have, but they give a bad impression of you if you leave things like _this _around, you should've disposed of it. I don't expect it to happen again in this house, or I might have to put limits on your visits; though I'll believe you for now as you seem sincere enough." I watch as she drops the bag on the floor and walks out the room, slamming the door behind her. Shikaku pats me on the back with a thankful grin before leaving, hopefully to try make me seem better than she thinks I am. I turn to Shikamaru again, who's still facing the wall, I strain my ears to hear what he's mumbling about.

"Stupid … troublesome… Inuzuka," I sigh and can tell he's not in a good mood. I crawl off the bed and retrieve the bag making as much noise as I can, while still pretending to be discrete. He looks at me, twitching slightly as he sees what I'm doing.

"Get your hand out from _there_," he hisses, probably afraid his mum will hear. I grin.

"What's wrong Shika-kun, not shy are we?" I dig deeper into the bag, just to tease him.

"Oh, I'll show you shy when I make you eat my fucking pillow!"

"But it's so nice of Kiba-kun!" I easily dodge the poorly aimed pillow. "For a genius, you're not very smart, I have to say."

"Shut up and give me the bag," I tut, closing one eye and shaking my finger.

"Now, now Shika-kun, these things take patients; which you obviously don't have!" he growls and backs off slightly, going red in the face.

"I'm going to get rid of them, not _use _them!" he explains, hoping to clear his name.

"Whoever said I was going to use them? Now that you mention it though, your dad _did_ say to-"

"Shut up and give me the damned bag!" he snaps, I shake my head and cat crawl up to the bed with a 'look' on my face. His face changed to about ten different shades of crimson. I'm going to get him back for that stunt this morning.

"Eager now, aren't we, _Shika-kun_," I purr his name, putting his mind into overdrive; you can tell by his face that he hasn't got a single logical thought in his head.

Zzz

Did I die? No, I didn't die…am I dreaming? Gosh I hope not. My mind goes blank as Neji purrs my name, and everything else becomes a distant blur. I'm not thinking straight, why would Neji Hyuuga be doing something like this to me? Oh yeah, he's a pervert, I forgot. He crawls onto the bed, slowly making his way towards me, bag still in hand.

"I-I'm not gay, what the hell are you on?"

"Now, now Shika-kun-" he's purring again, "-you can't say you're exactly straight after putting your hands down a guys pants; sorry, not buying it." This situation is vaguely familiar. I almost faint as his nose brushes past mine. He flicks his tongue out, and though he doesn't touch me, it feels like he does. I moan slightly as I feel a wet sensation on my neck, soon turning cold. Goodness knows what it is, but it feels good.

I feel something equally wet, yet warm in the same place. I fall backwards, unable to keep myself up, and Neji falls with me, moving his arms up to the sides of my head, brown package forgotten at the bed side, his forearms keeping him steady. I can't think of a single thing except how good this feels. I gasp as his teeth nip at my skin, as he continues lapping and sucking at the sensitive spot. I feel my arms move to his head, wrapping themselves in his hair, though I feel like I have no say in the matter. Neji Hyuuga has me helplessly on the bed, and I have a feeling if one of us doesn't stop the actions I'll soon be exposed to him for a second time. I buck my hips in pleasure and pain as he bites down on my skin, unconsciously rubbing the troublesome spots on my neck. I feel my knee move up, pressing against something in the Hyuuga's pants and I get a moan out of him, though it's muffled as he's still attacking my neck.

I feel him push my leg down and he drops onto me, grinding into my hips. I groan at the friction, silently cursing my clothes slightly. Ok Shikamaru, get a hold of yourself: this is Hyuuga Neji we're talking about, you're very angry at him right now, even if he did save you from your mother, just because he's rendered you helpless on your own bed doesn't mean you can't think, and think about this logically, step by step…you're both getting quite excited, and you have a bag full of condoms, where will this lead?

I don't think of an answer as he starts to make his way up to my chin, leaving feathery kisses along my jaw line, reaching my chin, and going to the other side of my neck, licking and sucking there. I grind my hips into his, wanting a bit more action of once in my life. I wrap my legs round his hips and pull him into me; I know he's avoiding giving me anymore just so he can see me squirm.

"N-N-Neji-niisan!" my eyes snap open at the timid exclamation. I remember where I am, what I'm doing and with whom. I let go of anything I'm holding, push him back and slap him; again. I turn to the door to see white eyes and a spilt bento box on the floor.

"H-Hinata-sama!" Neji's looked better before, "I-I … it's not what it looks like!" he looks scared; the girl's about to run when I have a sudden urge to do the stupidest thing in my life.

"It's my fault! Even if it didn't look like it, it's my fault!" she stops, turning her wide eyes to me. Damn, now what am I going to say? "I-I pulled him onto me and started it, I … umm … don't blame him, please!" so I might not be as good as Neji at lying, at least I tried.

"S-Shikamaru-kun, y-you…c-came o-o-on to … N-eji-niis-san?" I nod, unknowing of what to say. My brain tells me that this isn't the right thing I should be doing; but Neji took the blame for one of my friends earlier and strayed my mother's anger away from me towards him, the least I can do is clear his name towards his cousin, right? Please tell me I'm right…

I look down at the girl, now lying in a heap on the floor. I'm itchy, I'm sick, I'm stressed, and now I'm hard too. Great; let's blame Neji. I look across to the elder male, who's gaping at me.

"You…didn't need to do that…it was my fault you know," I shrug my shoulders, my face burning.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to take the blame for something one of my friends did…" I reason, seeing him smile slightly before diverting my gaze. "Even if it…is slightly different, my mum's a scary person when she's mad at you."

He looks at Hinata, who's lying on the floor still next to the black box and spilled rice. I hear him sigh and walk over to her, picking her up and bringing her into the room, going towards the spilt rice again and clearing it back up into the bento. I stand and take it from his hands, putting it on my bed side table.

"I'll give it to Akamaru when I'm feeling well enough to go beat Kiba into a bloody pulp," I say, getting him to laugh slightly. I feel his arms round my waist and his head land on my shoulder, his fingers walking further down my stomach until it's uncomfortable. I feel something hard and long get pressed into my back and I feel like my head's about to blow up.

"You have to admit, it did help some, right Shika-kun?" I turn around and slap up again, leaving a nice red mark on his face and storm towards my bed, throwing the covers over my head and curling into a ball. "Aw, come on out of there Shika-kun!"

"Get lost Hyuuga."

Zzz

Kitty: almost 4,000 words…

I can believe I wrote about three or four paragraphs on Neji giving Shikamaru a love bite XD eh heh…I can be so surprising when I want to be!

Though you must've seen that coming!

Well, I'm not writing any more chapters tonight, and- as promised- it's finished today X3 though our time zones are probably different, bleh.

Feel free to point out any grammatical errors and such, I love getting constructive criticism, it shows your paying attention, and I get better from it XP

Thanks for reviewing, keep that up and I'll be updating loads –hint-hint-

Ciao

Kitty

PS: there's two ways to write this, I make his chicken pox last a week and have a chapter for each day, or I make it last two weeks and miss a few days; keep in mind he has a cold too, so he'll still need a babysitter after his chicken pox, hehehe

Preview –

"That's no spot caused by Chicken pox!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, we're your friends, if you can't share with us, who can you share with?"

"No one. Now go away and stop being troublesome."

"I'm baaack!"


	4. Chapter 4

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … again

--

Neji took Hinata home soon after I hid myself under the covers. I don't know how I'm going to explain this giant … thing on my neck now though, hopefully I can keep my neck covered with my hand for the entire time it lasts, or say it's a bruise of some sort, though that wouldn't be lying. I can't see many people getting bruises on their necks though. Luckily, I only have one, seeing as Hinata came in before I could get another; though I do hope she's got enough decency to stay quiet about the whole matter. I've been awake for a while now, though there's not much to do, mum brought my breakfast, she cleaned it up and asked where Neji was. She obviously not that mad at him anymore. Troublesome women…

"Shikamaru dear, Neji's here!" I hear her sing down the hall. I look up at the door as the object of quite a few of my thoughts enters. Troublesome, idiotic, perverted Hyuuga. He sees me holding my neck and grins. I just glare at him.

"Hello Shika-kun!" I'm not talking to _you _anymore. "Oh come on, don't be like that! You asked for it really," he's only going to get a glare out of me. He's got this stupid grin on his face that makes him look like Kakashi with that orange Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Go away," he laughs at that, throwing his head back. How can he be so unbelievably troublesome, yet _unbelievably_ sexy at the same time?

…rewind, I didn't just think that, did I?

"Hello, Nara, you still there?" I blink to see two white orbs looking at me. Though I'm not sure if it's the light, they look slightly lilac… "Nara…earth to Shikamaru, do you read me?"

"Huh?" he chuckles, shaking his head. I can't help but blush. "What is it now?"

"I was _saying _about how Hinata-sama said that she wouldn't say anything about yesterday," he said. Yesterday…I'm not sure we're on the same page about yesterday, is it just me, or is this like a game.

"Please, don't talk about yesterday," I say, rubbing my forehead. He laughs again.

"Aw, not shy that you're loosing to me, are you?" I glare profoundly at him, making him laugh again.

"Who said I was loosing?" though it's kind of obvious. I mean, he's managed to somehow get me speechless twice. He pats my leg and shakes his head, leaning over curiously to see my neck. "No, you of all people are not looking at my neck."

"Come on Shika-kun, let me see my own work," I got back to glaring at him. He stands; walking over to me and kissing my forehead, making me push him away. He walks out the door looking very happy, I have to say. "See you later!"

"Good riddance!" I call after him, scoffing and turning away. He's such a troublesome idiot; I mean, I could easily make him regret ever coming here. I grin as my brain kicks itself into gear. For once, I'm willing to take a risk.

Time goes by pretty slowly, though my brains still thinking of all the ways I could torture the Hyuuga. Ino and Chouji soon came- without Kiba- for their daily visits. Ino was being unusually quiet however, when I noticed where her attention was. Chouji was soon as curious as she was, and I sunk further into the bed.

"Why-"

"It's nothing. Just a spot that hurts, that's all." I say, pressing my hand down even more onto my neck.

"Should you really be holding it when it hurts? Let me see that." I moved away slightly as she came closer to me. She looked at me suspiciously and walked forward a bit more. Eventually she grabbed my arm and pulled it away from the mark on my neck and is now staring at me, completely perplexed.

"That's no spot caused by Chicken pox!" she exclaimed, Chouji coming over to have a look.

"I don't want to talk about it," I try to pull my hand back, but her grasp is firm.

"Come on, we're your friends, if you can't share with us, who can you share with?"

"No one. Now go away and stop being troublesome."

"I'm back!" No, go away! You'll make the situation worse! He notices the three very different looks he's getting and the fact that the reddish mark on my neck is no longer covered. "I'll come back later."

Too late, Ino's now sat him down on the bed and is looking between up for an explanation. Now, this isn't my mother, and it's not Neji's cousin, so that means it's not too important.

"It's his fault!" I said, pointing at Neji, who glared at me.

"It's your fault as much as mine!" he says, we glare at each other for a few moments before turning away. I can't stand the look of his pretty face right now…because he's such a pretty boy, it makes me sick…yeah, that one.

Chouji sighs and points something out; "I think it takes two people to end up with that result," I know what he means, but I don't care.

"He came on to me. Not my fault I'll ill and week." I can tell he's glaring daggers at me.

"Don't play damsel in distress, you were happily submissive," I feel my face change to a horrid colour and I glared viciously at him.

"What the hell? No I wasn't!" he smirks and holds his nose high.

"You so were, lying there, moaning like there was no tomorrow," I feel my face fluster more and turn away from him, twitching slightly.

"That's so not true at all."

"Yes it is, you were moaning and I have to say, your hands and legs weren't doing anything to show any signs of wanting to stop," he's so…so…ugh!

"As wonderful as it is to hear you two fight about what you do when no one else is around, it's not what I wanted to know. I want to know how you manage to go from hating each other, to making out of Shikamaru's bed."

"We did not make out!" I protest, though I'm telling the truth this time. She doesn't look too convinced. "It's all him fault anyway: he started it."

"You left me to suffer under your mums' gaze because of your friend."

"You left me to take the blame for something you did, and now your cousin thinks I'm some sort of gay freak!"

"Well you _are _some sort of gay freak anyway!" I don't know why, but I think I went a bit too far.

"Don't lump me in the same category as you, Hyuuga!" he stands, pure anger written on his face. Ok, now I know I went too far.

"I'm not!" ouch. I turn away as he storms out my room, having the sudden urge to get up and run after him and say sorry, but I know I can't run in this condition. I feel hot tears prickle at my eyes, forgetting for a moment that I have guests, and I brush at my eyes, taking in a big breath to calm myself down. I feel someone hug me from the side and I turn my head slightly to see Ino's head resting on my shoulder, Chouji's hand soon stroking my leg, giving me a slight smile.

"What did I do?" I ask, wincing as I hear the front door slam. Chouji scratches his cheek in thought, unable to think of something. Ino sighs and sits up properly.

"Isn't it obvious? It's obviously something he's sensitive about, being gay," I look at the floor in thought. I guess the Hyuuga family doesn't seem like the kind of family who would open up their arms to homosexuals. So much for genius Nara, great going.

"I need to say sorry then," I state, getting up, only to fall back down.

"You can't go get him, I'm sure he'll be back to torment you later!" Chouji says while patting my back. I don't understand the situation, but that's no reason I should sit around and doing nothing.

"Well I need to do something; I can't sit and wait for it to blow over, can I?" Chouji and Ino exchange looks.

"Shikamaru, don't you normally sit around and wait for it to blow over?" Ino asks. I do, normally. Why is this any different? Why does he get me angry so easily, I don't normally get angry this easily, do I? Rubbing my temple, I fall back onto my bed. There's too many things going round in my head right now, and I need to approach them one by one. I can't answer half of them if Neji isn't here, seeing as they're about him.

"It doesn't matter right now. This is important!" the two exchange looks at my words and nod, Ino going to my door and Chouji going to my window.

"We'll go get him."

"Wait here."

Zzz

And he calls _me _troublesome? If I'm so troublesome, what does that make him? If he was that disturbed by me, he should've said so, rather than waiting to tell me. I pass the flower shop, clenching my fights tighter. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know it's away from that IDIOT. I pass Kiba, who's looking at me curiously, and I hear him call after me. I don't have the patients to deal with him right now, or anyone else for that matter. I hear him come after me and jog beside me.

"Neji, come on, what's wrong?" I don't need to tell you.

"Buzz off. I don't have time to deal with you right now," he stops, probably going to turn back and be mad at me too. It's not long before I'm stopped by a blonde girl. She stands there, looking very determined with her arms out.

"Stop right there." I scoff at the command and place my hands on my hips. Who does she think she is?

"I don't know what happened Neji, but I think you should go back," I turn my head to see Kiba standing in the same position as Ino. He doesn't know what's going on, so he should leave.

"I'm trying to go home, get out the way," I say, turning back to Ino, who now looks slightly sympathetic.

"Shikamaru wants to say sor-"

"I don't bloody well care what he wants to say, I want to go home. Now get out there way." I glare at her for affect, though she still stands her ground.

"Just listen him out, he's never actually want to _do _something before, and if we hadn't forced him to stay in his room, he'd be here," but he can't go out his room, he'll end up worse if he does. I jump up, rushing back to scold the idiot. What does he think he is? He's not immortal.

I burst through the front door, running into his room to see him pacing around. He turns to look at me and starts to panic, unsure of what to say. If he doesn't have anything ready, I'll go first.

"What are you _thinking_?" he looks at the ground. "You can't leave the house, you'll end up worse, or spread the damned chicken pox, and then what will your mother say? Not to mention I'll get in trouble too, idiot!" I grab his arm and tug him back to his bad, sitting him down and pulling his covers up.

"I hope I never hear that again; the last thing you need is to walk around town. You've got a bloody cold as well remember! Honestly…" I shake my head and walk towards the door, going to run him a bath.

"Wait!"

I raise my eyebrow. "What is it; I have to go run your bath. You'll need to keep clean, or those spots you've already picked at will end up infected. I want to come back and see you in the same position, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I walk out the room muttering curses and started the taps in the bath, warming up the water before putting in the plug. I watch the water rise, hand still in it testing the temperature. I don't notice someone else in the room until Shikamaru sits down beside me, clad in boxers. He dips his own hand into the water, swaying it around causing more ripples.

"Sorry," way to be vague Nara. Good thing I know what you're blabbering about.

"No, I overreacted, you were angry…" that's not the point though, is it, you insensitive asshole.

"We both overreacted, how about that?" I smile at him, nodding my head in agreement. I loose my balance as he splashes me with water, laughing as I fall onto my butt. I growl and grab his head, dunking it in the water and quickly pulling it back up. You shouldn't keep someone's head under water for too long after all, they might drown. He splashes me again, though I try to get out the way. I turn on the tap of the sink, pressing my finger to the rim and aiming a shower towards him. He grabs the shower head off the rack and presses the start button, covering me in water.

"That's unfair!" I shout, trying to stop it from getting in my eyes.

"Too bad then, isn't it?" I look back at the bath, water still running. Swearing I point to the water as it gets quite high. Shikamaru turns off the shower and stops the water for the bath. The shower seemed to wet most of the bathroom anyway, as well as me.

"Um…sorry?" I see his eyes glint mischievously as his brain jolts into gear I look at him sceptically as he walks over to me, cornering me into the spare between the door and the wall, locking the door in the process. His fingers sneak up to the buttons of my shirt and start to get to work. "Well, you're already wet, you might as well join me …" he's not serious.

"I-I'm good?" he chuckles and looks up at me the way girls do when they want something, and I have to say, he's very good at it. I feel my shirt slip off my shoulder and fall to the floor with my trousers. He's fast; you have to give him credit for that. I tip my head back as I feel his tongue trail down my chest, leaving a cold drying feeling. His hands skim up to my shoulders and slide down my arms, taking hold of my hands.

I watch as he pulls me forward with him, stepping over the side of the bath to stand in the water, and my legs unconsciously move in the same way. I can't believe what my brains telling me as I feel something warm and soft rub against my lips, though by the look of things he's really…kissing me? I didn't expect him to go that far.

I find myself looking up at his smirking face and feel very light headed. I hear lots of splashing as he puts his head under the water and I feel something nip at my collarbone. I moan and tip my head back into the water, feeling the bubbles leave my mouth quickly. This must be dangerous. All thoughts are pushed aside as I feel him suck on the most sensitive part of my skin, getting me to squirm. I feel the need to breathe as he starts to nibble at the pale skin, working like magic.

He soon kisses at the beaten mark that's sure to be there in the morning, and he crawls back up to my submerged face and covers my open lips, blowing into them giving me air and sits up, allowing me enough strength to push myself up. He's got a look of triumph on his face and stands, grabbing the shampoo bottle and squirts some on his hands, rubbing them together before reaching for my head. I roll my head in pleasure as the thin fingers work their way through my hair.

I feel him kneel to get at the back part of my hair, resting his upper arms on my shoulders while washing my locks. I kiss his chest as he continues with his treatment, licking at the odd spot every now and then, getting him to fidget slightly. Not giving up, he pushes me backwards, not letting my head go into the now soapy water and runs his hands through my tresses, much to my delight.

"Tired?" he whispers, bowing his head to my ear. I nod, unknowing of what else to do. I hear his laugh under his breath and he stands, I keep an eye on him as he steps out the bath, going for a towel and drop his boxers to the floor, standing there in all his glory giving me enough time to take him in.

"You can finish the rest, I think I'll go change," and with that, he wraps the towel round his waist and unlocks the door, walking out with a bounce in his step. I look toward the empty towel rack and growl, previous situation forgotten.

"Nara! Get back here _now_!"

Zzz

I laugh as he storms out of the bathroom in his wet clothes, not looking happy. He's got his arms folded and his foots tapping impatiently on the floor. I shake my head and go get him a towel, still clothed in nothing but my own fluffy towel. I pass it to him and watch as he fumes into the room with the dryer and washing machine, following him and standing in the doorway, observing him as he undresses till he's left in nothing, hurling them into the dryer and wrapping himself in a towel hastily, glaring at me the whole time.

"Now look who the pervert is, hum?" I smirk and walk over to him, laughing inside at the look he's giving me.

"If I was a real pervert, I'd do this;" and I reached for his towel, pulling on it harshly, making him grab it and blush for shades of red.

"The freaking front doors not locked you know!" I laugh and look at the blue markings on his head. I didn't really notice till now. He turns away as he realizes what's captured my interest and starts the machine, not looking at me.

"Let me see it…" his head snaps up and he gives me a weird look, but I bend down and look at the blue pattern, ignoring his look. I have a feeling I was right about the Hyuuga family not being very accepting to homosexuals, and I feel even worse that I did earlier. He could be hurt because of this stupid game.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't. I don't really care too much about what the main house thinks about me, I never really have." I look him in the eyes and see a sad, yet determined look I've never seen in those white eyes.

"Sorry…I guess…it was my entire fault earlier, and you could get hurt if we keep-"

"Shut up Shikamaru; I thought we agreed that we would share the fault on that one. I'm not letting you take all the blame again you know," he smirks at me and I feel myself gulp, "and I never knew you were that worried about me, it's sweet."

"Shut up. I'm going to my room." I yelp as I suddenly feel a draft against my lower half. "Give me that, you pervert!" I turn around to see him waving it in his hand while smirking.

"No, I have a very nice view …" I blush and think of just storming out the room; however I opt with trying to get my towel back. I go to grab it, only to hive him pull it back. I feel myself fall forward and expect to hit the floor, so shut my eyes and brace myself. I open them again to feel myself sprawled against something warm and soft. I stare up into white orbs which are looking at me in shock. My arms are scattered across the space at the side of Neji's head, the top of my head just below his chin, and my legs are sprayed at awkward angels, one between Neji's legs, and my other at the side of his left leg. Then I notice something very disturbing.

His towel's fallen off.

I feel my head pound uncontrollably and I sit up, unconsciously rubbing my knee against his length, making him moan. I blush more and pause stiffly. I could get him back, or run away. If I loiter, he might try get back into the lead, but I don't want that.

"N-Neji…" he looks up at me, pure lust evident in his eyes.

"What?" he asks huskily, making me stiffer still. I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to think of how I can phrase this.

"I umm…I don't think I can move."

Zzz

What the hell does he mean he can't move? It's not that hard! Isn't he meant to be a fucking genius? Ok Neji, calm down a little, seeing as he seems to have gone into shut down mode, you'll have to think of a way to get us out of this … awkward situation.

"Are you sure?" I croak. He's killing me here, I swear. "It's your win if that's what this is." The blush adorning his face is adorable.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this … you mean you're…" he blushes more, eyes widening.

"Hurry, I can see someone walking in on us," he starts to panic when I say that. "Calm down, Shikamaru, panicking isn't going to get us anywhere." I activate my Byakugan.

"I need something to shock me," I hate it when I'm right. I don't think I should tell him, but I certainly don't think I should leave us like this.

"Ok, here's your shock, someone's coming upstairs." He starts to scramble, only brushing against me again. I gasp and blush as he looks down at me. I grab his towel and cover myself, knowing what he's going to say next.

"You horny pervert," I can't tell if he's angry or amused, but I don't find it funny.

"Shut up and go see who's coming up the gosh damned stairs," I hiss, throwing the towel at his face, he laughs and looks at me again as I get up, retrieving my towel and wrap it round my face. "You better wear that to see who's there, Nara." I hear him laugh again. This room's directly attached to the hall, and the person was coming up the stairs.

"Oh, are you that protective?" he taunts. I can't believe I let him over take me. That's just … unbelievable. I walk to the door frame, seeing him at the stairs, nodding his head. He walks back up and leans on the banister and faces me with a pained look.

"It was Chouji's dad, he knocked on the door and no body answered, so he opened it to see if anyone was here, when he saw water leaking down from upstairs, so decided to come check it out. I said I'd fallen asleep and left the bath too long and there was nothing to worry about." I shook my head slightly.

"At least he didn't catch us," he nods, biting his lip. "What are you going to tell your mum?"

"I'll tell her your where out training, and had already started the water, but I fell asleep when you left and forgot about it. I think she'll believe me…"

"Shikamaru! I'm home!" I bang my head against the frame, reaching for the door.

"I'll hide in hear, you go explain to your dad."

"Sounds good."

Zzz

Kitty: I won't be mean and make his dad find out, and what kind of lazy guy would go check the laundry room for his sons 'boyfriend'?

I have found my little note book, and have started making notes when I'm not at the computer for future chapters, so I don't forget them, so without further delay, I shall move on

R+R!

Ciao

Kitty

Preview –

"How about we make this more interesting?"

"Explain."

"Whoever looses has to call the other '-dono' for the rest of this week and next week."

"But that's longer than I have to look after you for!"

"What happened to that 'I won't loose', hum?"

"…oh, you're on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm very sorry, but I'm going to be away for a while see, I'm going back to my home country for the holidays, so I'll either update less, or cut chapters in half and have like … 'day 6, part one' 'day 6, part two' and put them al together when I get home DX I'm very sorry, and you know I love this story and all of you, so I'll be dying, and begging my brother to let me have extra time on the laptop…thank you for understanding – and for those who are wondering, I'll be gone for umm…two weeks –nervous grin- **

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

My dad believed me, obviously seeing as I'm lazy and it's something I would do. Mum sort of believed me, and when Neji came back from 'training' at the end of the day, just to make sure I was ok, she told him and asked him to stay next time. Though now my mum trusts me less, at least she doesn't think I have an active life with Neji or something, which would kill me. I slept relatively well, thinking of my next move. Really, it sort of reminds me of a Shogi game.

Then it clicked, I could beat him at that hands down and make him do something completely embarrassing, oh I'm going to _murder _him. Ino and Chouji obviously realize I've got something in mind, as I've got an evil grin on my face.

"What are you thinking of Shikamaru?" Ino asks, looking at me questionably. Chouji's got a similar look, though he looks slightly fearful.

"Nothing that I'd burden you with…" I say while the wheels in my brain spinning round.

"Oh, I have something to ask you, about you and Neji…" she starts, waiting for my reaction.

"There's nothing going on," I state, trying to leave no room for an argument.

Chouji decides to point out something; "I have to say, you're not one who falls asleep whole the bath's running, you have more sense than that." I see his point I guess.

"I'm ill, what's wrong with falling asleep?" Ino walks up to me, looking at me in the face. I stare back at her, silence flowing between us.

"What happened?"

"You think I'd tell the most gossip-y girl in all of Konoha?" she glares at me for that one. I don't care though; I insult her all the time.

"Then something did happen!"

"We were just messing about and forgot about the bath- and before you say it, we were having a water fight." She's not convinced, I can tell, but I'm standing my ground.

"And what about all those other times, Kiba explained his little prank you know, and I have to say, his story was very convincing."

"Look, it's just a game, it's not like there's anything going on," She stands up straight and doesn't look very happy. She walks to the window, fully ready to leave as she grabs her winter coat of the way out. It's started to get very cold recently. She turns to me before leaving.

"I was hoping you had more wisdom than that, and I hope you have enough to not let this damned _game _go to far; though from what I've heard, it doesn't sound to promising," she's got a point if you think about it. Yesterday I was lucky I was thinking straight and left at least our boxers on, or goodness knows how far that would've gone, and I'm especially thankful for Chouji's dad.

"Shikamaru…" I look at Chouji, he knows I'm lying to him, and I don't think he likes it too much. "Ino's right, a bath is going a bit far, don't you think," he knows.

"We still had our boxers on," I say, a pretty pissed Neji comes into the room and motions to his collar bone. I can't help but grin.

"That's payback Hyuuga," he casts a fleeting look at Chouji, and can tell he knows more than he should.

"Should I leave?" he asks his eyes back on me. I shrug, though Chouji's already getting his coat on to leave. I'm guessing Neji left his coat on the coat rack at the door. Chouji looks to Neji, then back to me.

"I know already, tell Ino not to worry, and you shouldn't worry to. I'm not that dumb," he looks a bit more happy, and leaves. Neji turns to me expectantly. "Chouji kind of figured out why the bath was filling over, and him and Ino came and told me 'not to let things get out of hand' or something…though they have a point."

"They do, we're lucky for Chouji's dad yesterday," I'm not going to blame him for that, cause it was my fault in the first place. We rest in an uncomfortable silence, unknowing of what to say, before he claps and rubs his hands together. I look at him curiously and he grins. Trust him to make something feel better.

"I'll go get the cream, I bet you're dying there, I'll do your back for you today if you want?" I nod and watch him walk out the room, feeling slightly better. I'm glad for him really, even if he's the cause of the problem, he always knows how to make me feel better.

Zzz

I feel like shit. I bet I don't look to good either. Shikamaru's mum's gone out, and his dad's home, just in case I need to go training. He watches me enter the living room and shuffle into the kitchen, running a hand through my hair. He follows me in and gives me a sympathetic look. I pour myself some water and lean against the counter, sipping from my glass every now and then.

"He's not giving you a hard time, is he?" oh, you would never know.

"Very. A very, very, very hard time. Don't let him know though; I'm not letting him find out," he chuckles and walks over to me, getting himself some water. He stands next to me, and the silence is surprisingly comfortable. I wonder if he's what Shikamaru will be like when he's older.

"You know, you're going to have to trust him and tell him if there's something bugging you if you're together," shame we're not.

"That's the thing, we're not together," he nods in understanding and we stand in a comfortable silence again. He's right though, if I ever _want _anything to happen, I'm going to have to trust him with things outside and inside the house. I've thought it over at home, and I know that I do want something to happen, I mean, he's just so…

"He'll come round, he's a lazy, stubborn ass, but he isn't an idiot that's for sure…now, shouldn't you be attending to said, lazy stubborn ass?" I smirk, pushing myself up straight and take the cream, nodding.

"I'm going to attend to him alright…"

Zzz

It wasn't too long before he was back at my bed, cream in hand, happy look adorning his features. He had a slight skip in his step as he approached me. I'd already tossed my shirt to the side, and I was now sitting further down on the bed. He climbed behind me and rested his knees on either side of me. He slid his hands round my back with ease and skill, making my head drop forward.

"You should sit up properly if you don't want back ache too," he says, bringing his head next to my left ear.

"You're moods changed, what happened down stairs?" I ask, getting him to giggle slightly.

"Oh, nothing much: I talked to your dad," he did?

"And?"

"He knows that we're not together," brilliant. I love Neji so much right now. That didn't sound right…I mean it like I'm really thankful, not that I actually like him, that's just silly.

"You rule, have I ever told you that?" he laughed properly and moved his legs so that they were at full length. I guess he would've gotten pins and needles if he sat on his knees too much.

"No, you haven't, but thanks anyway." Time to put my plan into action; I'm going to deflate his ego, even if it is only a little bit.

"Say, Neji, are you any good at Shogi?" I ask, he shifts slightly again and I feel my heart beat slightly faster.

"I'm not too bad; I play it with some of the elders sometimes, why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to play later, I haven't played in a while and it would give us something to do." I feel him shrug as his hands get lower down my back.

"Sounds like fun, how about after lunch?" I nod, happy and relaxed, "I won't loose though." His hands get a bit too low for my liking I lean back, falling onto him and looking at him from his chest.

"I'll take over from here, you go train." Nodding, he gets up and jumps off the bed, walking to the door and waving his good bye. I can't help but roll my eyes slightly as I dip my fingers into the cream and run them over my arms, excited about the Shogi game, just for the sake of playing, rather than anything else.

Zzz

It wasn't long before I got back, holding a large bento box in my arms. Hinata said that if we share one big one, it'll be easier to put more things in. I open the door, straight into the kitchen, and greet Mrs. Nara, who's no longer mad at me. I walk past the table and see Shikaku lazing around, reading something. I walk up the stairs to Shikamaru's room, opening the door to be greeted by him resting against his bed on the floor, a table with a Shogi board set out and the soft snoring of the youngest Nara. I sit down, resting against the bed and open the bento, snapping the chopsticks and starting, letting him have a little rest. After a while of silence, I nudge him slightly, calling his name. He stirs and yawns, rolling his head around and shaking it to wake himself up more. He turns to me and I'm holing out some rice, grinning.

"Eat up!" rolling his eyes, he leans over slightly and eats the food, then watches as I pick up some chicken, holding it out with my free hand under. He leans forward again, wrapping his mouth round the utensils, licking some sauce off.

"Why have we only got one to share?"

"Hinata wanted to make it into one, I don't get her sometimes…" as nice as it is to have my love-sick cousin care after me and all my romance needs, I'd rather not sometimes. "She only gave us one set of chopsticks too."

He shrugs, before opening his mouth for more. I laugh at the childish act, but get some food and feed him anyway. I'm surprised he didn't tell me to go get more chopsticks from downstairs, though I can't really complain. I have some food myself every now and then while he's eating and he doesn't comment at all. It's nice, and I'm starting to thank the fact that Hinata watches too many romance movies and such.

We soon finish, to my disappointment, and he motions for me to move round to the other side of the Shogi board, so I comply and shuffle round the table, sitting cross legged on the floor. How nice of him, I got to go first!

Zzz

He's a very good Shogi player. Very good…I'm better though. I'm debating whether I should continue through with my plan or not, seeing as he's been so nice to me today. I decide to, seeing as _I'm_ not going to be so nice to him today. Especially not after all the days before.

"How about we make this more interesting?" I suggest as he finishes his go.

"Explain."

"Whoever looses has to call the other '-dono' for the rest of this week and next week, and treat them like you would while calling someone '-dono'." you can see the pure horror in his eyes clearly, I don't think he's so confident.

"But that's longer than I have to look after you for!"

"What happened to that 'I won't loose', hum?"

"…oh, you're on!" I smirk and take my go. I could loose, he's better at this than I thought.

I can tell something's on his mind, though I don't know how. I find him easy to read sometimes, and I guess I pay more attention to him than people like Ino. Well, you're meant to keep your enemies close.

"What's wrong?" he looks up at me for a moment, quickly looking back down at the game.

"Noth-" he stops himself for some reason, I'm guessing he's deciding whether or not to tell me. Sighing, he shakes his head, "nothing much really, just a few things at home and stuff." I nod, his family is kind of strict.

"Would it help to talk about it? I'm all ears," I don't take my go to see what he says. Running a hand through his hair, he looks me dead in the eyes. "Gossiping is too troublesome anyway."

"Hiashi-sama was thinking about getting me an arranged marriage if I don't find anyone soon," I don't know why, but that struck a chord.

"But you won't go through with it, right?" I ask, wincing at the desperateness in my own voice. He shrugs, and I take my move.

"I might have to, he'll pick out a few girls and then I'll see which I prefer really-"

"But you like guys, isn't that unfair?" he takes his go, nodding slightly. "So say so. He can't force you into doing something you don't want to do. You said you don't care what they think about you," he takes off his forehead protected and points to the seal, wincing slightly. I look at the board pathetically. I keep blurting things out without thinking. He obviously knows what's on my mind again, as he takes his move.

"You're right, I don't care what they think, and I know Hinata-sama is on my side. I know that if I manage to convince them of that, they'll end up picking a list of men for me to marry that'll join our clans together. Goodness knows, I feel like an auction product." I suddenly feel like telling him that I'll buy him, though I know that he'll get the wrong idea…though I guess in a way that would be the right one.

"And you won't have to live in the same compound anymore. You might as well go looking yourself, rather than sitting around and playing with me," I feel a tad of jealousy in the last words, but I'd be happy to get rid of him, right?

"Well…the person I like doesn't like me back…" now we're getting down to it. I take my move, keeping the game going. He likes someone…why does that hurt so much?

"There's not too much point in dwelling on the hopeless. If you have a chance, rake him in, but there are plenty of fish in the sea," he makes another move before I finish off the game, having him flinch with horror, "and you better start now before they find out who you're giving praise to, Neji."

"Yes Shikamaru…" I grin; he can't bring himself to say it.

"Shikamaru…" he glares at me before taking in a big breath of air to try save what little dignity I've left him with.

"Yes Shikamaru-dono." I laugh at him as he glares at me. I do feel slightly bad, after he's been nice to me today, but that's not the point. He looks even less happy as Ino drops in through the window, supporting a giant grin.

"I'm glad you two thought about what I said. It's always important to listen to advice!" she says, I turn to Neji, a playful look in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, we thought long and hard, right Neji?" he grumbled something under his breath. "What was that, I didn't catch it?"

"Of course we did, Shikamaru-dono," he turns away from Ino, picking up his forehead protector and tying it back in place. I turn to Ino with a grin and she give a surprised look.

"Why is Neji calling you 'Shikamaru-dono'?"

"Because he worships me," I state, feeling Neji's hot glare directed at me. Everything about him is hot really…because he gives me hell, so he's irritably hot? I can't cover that one up.

"I don't-"

"Ah, now, now Neji-chan, you lost fair and square, you know the rules!" his cheeks turn pink at the adding to his name.

"Y-Yes Shikamaru-dono…I know," he so wants to retort. Ha, take that Hyuuga! You'll regret ever starting this! Which is a point, is this a win to me?

"Really now Shikamaru, what do you think he is?" Ino asks, I grin again.

"My love-slave," I inform, getting a angry look off Ino, and a baffled one of Neji. "I'm telling the truth, right Neji-chan?"

"Y-Yes S-Shikamaru-d-d-dono," he looks adorable when his cheeks are flushed like that. Ok, now that thought was random. I'm going to need some time to think this over. Ino shakes her head and walks back to the window.

"I was wondering if you still wanted me to bring some things round for Neji or not?" I look at him, seeing him bite his lip, trying to figure something out. I shake my head and smile slightly.

"No, Neji convinced my dad that I wasn't with him, which is great, right Neji?" I look at him, and he looks determined, yet nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru-dono, but I have to talk to Ino," I can't help but flush slightly at the ease he says my name with."

"Sure, go ahead." He stands, walk to the window and jumps out onto the roof, Ino just after him.

Zzz

"What's wrong, Neji?" she asks, sitting next to me. I don't really know how to phrase this, so I'll say it out right.

"Umm…you know how I talked to Shikamaru's dad?" stuff calling him dono while he's not here.

"Yes, and you're weaving round the subject, aren't you?" I nod, I guess I am really.

"Well, the fact that me and Shikamaru aren't together, isn't the only thing he knows…" I'm avoiding the subject I wanted to talk about, but this is hard.

"What else does he know?"

"You can't tell anyone. In fact, forget it," this was a bad idea from the start, who knows who she'll tell.

"Neji, something's bothering you, and you obviously can't tell Shikamaru, so tell me…I won't tell anyone without your permission," I take in a big breath.

"Well…I kind of…Shikamaru said…well…sorry, I've never really told anyone things like this before," except Shikamaru, "but Shikamaru said if I liked someone, I should try get him if it seems possible," Ino nods, understanding.

"I can help you get him, I'm one of his best friends anyway-" was I that obvious? "-and it'll be no problem. It would help if I got, oh, say Ten-ten, or Sakura, or maybe Hinata to help me," I sigh, I must be desperate.

"You can tell only the girls, if they promise not to tell anyone. If they do, I'll hunt them down," I give her one of my best glares, and she laughs nervously.

"Ha, ha! Yeah, I get it, no problem! Ino will get the job done!" she pumps her first in the air. "We'll start tomorrow!"

Zzz

Kitty: erm, yeah, I hope you all read the important note DX –sniffle-

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter none the less; mum almost killed me for constantly sneaking on the computer when I was meant to be doing chores, eh heh, so yeah, you guys better be thankful that I posted a chapter today!

I know I definitely won't be updating tomorrow, sorry. From getting out my house, flying, and getting to Granny's house, it's about 24 hours, so forget it --'

I've just found out that my brother has my dads laptop with him (hurray for my daddy) – and on a side note, I get to see daddy for the first time since FEBUARY in SIX DAYS XD I'm so, so, so happy, so expect no updates then, or if I go to the hospital to visit him, though he doesn't like that idea.

I'll be traveling (again) on like … the 26th I think, so no updates then. After then, I'll have my own room then, so I'll be up at night writing chapters. So if I'm not updating after the 26th, I'm probably going to come back with a shit load of chapter's for you all XD hehehe!

Anyway, I'll stop boring you and get on with it. (NOTE: my dear friend Rouge will probably let me use her computer to load stuff up, as she'll be with me lots, and reads my stories too! All praise rouge, heh)

R+R

Ciao

Kitty

Preview –

"You can't be serious Ino."

"I'm deadly serious, in most of the gay romance books I've read, this is very effective!"

"Come on Neji! Just try it!"

"No, no, and no."

"Neji! What happened to you, have you flushed yourself down the toilet?"

"Hold on Shikamaru-dono! …fine."


	6. Chapter 6

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Ever since I arrived home yesterday, Hinata-sama has had this really weird knowing smile on her face whenever she sees me. Hanabi-sama asked me if I was telling Hinata my secrets and not her, but I managed to get the little girl off my back somehow. Before I left the house, Hinata-sama said she'd see me later, I don't know why though. I made my way to the Nara house, seeing Shikaku leaving, saying he had another mission. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Mrs. Nara and one of her friends, who were both going out today. I got up stairs to find Shikamaru asleep, Ino and Sakura chatting to each other.

"Oh, Neji! There you are: we've sorted out today's plan of action!" Ino said, standing while laughing slightly. Sakura grinned at me and ran up and grasping my hands.

"I think it's wonderful, Neji! You can finally get Shikamaru off his lazy ass, and doing something!" the pink haired girl exclaimed, with all their giggles, I'm surprised Shikamaru hasn't woken up yet. Sensing my thoughts, Ino waved Shikamaru off calmly.

"Don't worry; he sleeps like a log sometimes!" well, that's true. He is a heavy sleeper at times.

"Isn't it a bit … early to be fussing around him?" I ask, hoping to move their plan to be a bit later. He wanted to train this morning.

"Nonsense! We need to put this particular plan into action while his mum and dad are out, because I'm not sure you'd be happy if they saw you…" what the hell was I thinking yesterday?

"What…is the plan?" Sakura held up a carrier bag, both of them exclaiming 'ta daa!' loudly. Opening it, I peer in to see lots of black, lace, and frills.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura rolls her eyes at me.

"It's a maid's outfit-" the hell! "-we were going along with that 'dono' idea, so thought; let's make you into a real maid!"

"Hell no," I said slowly. "Hell no; I'm not some slave!" Ino sniggered.

"Not what Shikamaru said," I blush at the memory.

"Well he's a fucking bastard then, isn't he?" I ask, getting Sakura to bop me on the head. I hear him stir slightly and yawn, waking up. He sits, observing the scene of the three of us crowded round a suspicious looking bag.

"…do I want to know?" he asks, raising an eye brow. I laugh nervously and hide the bag pathetically behind my back.

"I doubt you do, you know girls, stupid things that don't really matter, and you wouldn't care too much!" He hakes his head. I remember the agreement and, glancing at Sakura and Ino, flustering, say; "sorry for the trouble so early, Shikamaru-dono."

I hate that smirk so much right now.

"It's ok; I'll have to live with it, won't I?" I'm going to get him back so bad at the end of this; he'll wish he was never born! Sakura and Ino turn to me one last time, now reduced to whispers.

"Ok Neji, Ten-ten and Hinata said they'd come over and help you put it on when Shikamaru's mum goes out the house. Understand?" I nod "of course, I'll come over too, just to make sure you're not giving them any trouble!"

"Whatever." They run out the window, saying bye to Shikamaru and running off. I turn to him and glare slightly, I can't believe I agreed to play that stupid game with him yesterday.

"Hungry, Shikamaru-dono?" I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He smirks and nods, putting his hands behind his head

"So...what's in the bag?" I flush at the question, unable to answer properly.

"You'll find out later. A lot later. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go get you breakfast, Shikamaru-dono," and with that, I stride out the room, head held high. I'm go to die later, might as well live the last hours of my life with pride. I walk into the kitchen to see his mum and her friend still chatting, a tray with Shikamaru's breakfast on the counter ready for me to take. I pick it up, carrying it back up the stairs to Shikamaru's room, only to find Ten-ten sitting on the window, babbling. She grins at me when I come in, in a girlish way. I sake my head andset the tray on his lap, saying something about bringing it up. I turn to Ten-ten, who's ready to go into full fow again.

"Where's the bag?" she asked, getting to the point, Shikamaru gives me a look and I fidget slightly.

"What is _in _that bag?" he asked, truely curious. I laugh slightly and wave off the question, getting the bag from by the door and running over to Ten-ten. I give her the bag and she looks in it, squealing. She looks at my flustered face and giggles.

"You're not really yourself today, Neji!" she commented, I knew what she meant, about how I was acting differently around Shikamaru to her and Lee.

"Really Ten-ten, I never noticed. Give me the bag back," she handed the bag back over, standing. I lean over slightly to wisper: "they're not out yet, come back in five or ten minutes," she nodded and lept onto the roof, humming slightly. I sighed and dropped to the bag, turning to Shikamaru who was glaring viciously at the window. He turned his look to me, and almost looked possesive.

"Why was she here?" he demanded, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"She was just visiting about something, it's nothing really."

"If it's nothing, then tell me what it is," what's with him?

"I'll tell you later, why do you care so much anyway?" he turned way, growling slightly before going back into a lazy position.

"I don't. Go do what the hell you want." He's getting me so pissed, what's he doing demanding things off me and then having no reason. "How close are you and Ten-ten?"

"She's my friend, why?"

"Just your friend?" ugh!

"Yes, just my friend, just like Lee, and like Chouji is your friend. Are you going to tell me what's wth this sudden possesive attitude?"

"No."

"Asshole." I turn away and look out the window. "Don't forget to choke on your food." I feel the room drop a few degrees and I sniff, just to fill the silence. I see Hinata-sama and Ten-ten aproach, Ino just behind them and the two ladies further up the road.

"Sorry..." I turn round, raising an eyebrow. I find him looking down with a guilty look. "I don't know what came over me ...sorry again." I can't help but laugh.

"It's ok, I didn't know you were the jealous type though..." I doge a pillow, however it lands on the person who's climbing in the window. I stiffle a laugh as the pillow fall off Ino's angry face. Grabbing the bag, I head to the door.

"I'll wait outside! Good luck Shikamaru-dono!" I shut the door, hearing the sounds of Ino yelling at Shikamaru, before opening the door, the three girls coming through. He calls for us to be quick and I lead the way to the bathroom, opening the door and sitting on the toilet. I haven't actually seen the outfit yet, I wonder...I get it out and feel like screaming. It's ... horrid! A skimpy, lacy, gothic, frilly..._thing_.

"You can't be serious Ino."

"I'm deadly serious, in most of the gay romance books I've read, this is very effective!"

"Come on Neji! Just try it!"

"No, no, and no."

"Neji! What happened to you, have you flushed yourself down the toilet?"

"Hold on Shikamaru-dono! …fine."

"You won't regret it Neji!" I don't know how they're going to get that thing on me though,it's probably a few sizes too small. "Get undressed then!" Ten-ten and Hinata-sama untie the back ot the outfit, while Ino picks a thong out the bag and throws it at me.

"Is anything not frilly?" I ask, getting her to laugh like I was joking. Sighing, I strip dow to my boxers and wait. "I'll put it on, you go wait outside or something."

"I'll go to Shikamaru, you guys make sure he's behaving," and they left.

It wasn't more than two minutes later when I was calling the two back in, unable to understand the thing. It's amazing how complicated such a small, annoyance can be. Kind of like Naruto, small, annoying, and complicated. I can't believe I'm comparing on of my friends to a ... maids' uniform. Hinata-sama and Ten-ten managed to get me into it, unbreathing and painful. The two are giggling happily and playing with the bunches and ribbons in my hair. My nice, long, dark hair that I spend hours at a time brushing, now tied in ... pigtails.

"You look s cute, Neji!" I glare at the girl, though it's obviously not effective with the girlish slutty-ness. Hinata-sama went to fetch Ino, who gave her bests and fussed some. After they finised tugging and adusting, and playing with my hair and clothes, Ino got something else out the bag. I don't know what it was, but Ten-ten patted me on the shoulder with a 'it's ok', which doesn't make me feel better.

"Neji, you have to understand, you'e been through worse," I nod and wait for her to continue, "I'm sure you'll manage, but waxing is painful and-"

"Waxing? The hell with waxing, I'm fine," she points at my legs and shakes her head.

Indeed, it was painful. Indeed, I've been through worse, but I'm never doing this again. I had to lift my skirt high so they could reach the top of my thighs. I had a lot of hair on my legs..._had _being the keyword there. I sucked up some air, which wasn't that much, and held my head up. We must've been about an hour or something. Ino had to keep popping back and forth, so that she could keep Shikamaru busy, while supervising me. Hinata-sama and Ten-ten were over joyed with the outcome, as was Ino. Sakura wound up visiting at one point, claiming how good I look in girls clothes, which by the way, didn't help. I'm snapped out of my thoughts and the last of the makeup to Shikamaru banging on the door. Luckily, it's locked.

"Neji? Neji, open the goddamn door! I'm being serious here, open the door!" he's irritating.

"I'm busy, ok? Wait for a while, I'm almost done, Shikmaru-dono!" Hinata-sama and Ten-ten's laughter sounded over Ino dragging Shikamaru back to the room. I no longer had my head protector on, showing my blue markings, which didn't look to bad, it just made me nervous. I don't often walk around with them on display. I know he's seen them before, but...that's not rally the point. Hinata put down the blush and turned me to face the mirror. Had it been Shikamaru in this, I'd think he looked hot, but I'm not ego maniac, and I don't like these clothes, and I mean, wouldn't this show he was straight? Come on! Ino was back, dragging me to the door. I don't want to do this, but it's either face the wrath of Ino forcing me into the room, or get in there and get my win back!

She had to force me in.

Zzz

"At last you're..." I trail off as Neji walks into the room, dressed in a skimpy, lacey, frilly maids outfit. It didn't go past the middle of his thighs, and if he spun around, you'd be able to see what was underneeth. I could see some metal-like objects round his lower thigh, being held up by metal leading upwards, stripy stockings that came to his knees, and army boots. The skirt had many petti-coats, and a belt. The top was a corset with ties at the back and front, both just as decorated as the other, though the front had white frill in the center, where the back was fully closed. The big puffy sleaves had lace at the top and bottom, and frill at the very bottom. His hair was over his face, and tied up, with colourful ribbons and lace, and he had white, fingerless gloves that had a black ribbon at the top, and rippled out after that. He looked...hot. I swear, for once, I think Ino did something perfectly right.

"S-Shikamaru-dono?" the softness he said that with, and is that make-up on his face.

"Y-Yes, Neji?" I feel my voice come out horsely, while I feel liquid rush down. He blinks slowly and looks away for a moment, before seductively swinging his hips and walking over to the bed. He's practiced this.

"You look...hungry, Shikamaru-dono...do you need anything?" like hell I need something, I need you to get here right now. He picks up my tray, turning and placing it on the dresser before turning back round and getting the chair, straddling it. I throw my head back, not taking my eyes off him. I feel really weird, and perverted, but that's not the point at hand. Come on though, a thong? Do you _need _to tourture me this much? "Shikamaru-dono?" He asked, standing slightly, pushing the chair forward. "You don't look so good, are you sure you don't need anything?" he's trying to make me cave in, the bastard!

"Nope. Perfectly fine!" I say manage with a strain to my voice. Of course, with a problem as big as this, I'm not ok at all. I can sort it out myself though...I never thought I'd say that. I feel a weight drop onto the bed, opening my eyes to see Neji sitting down, one knee up on the bed, one hand on my thigh. Not my knee, my Thigh, rubbing, getting higher an higher.

"I think I need to help you some, I doubt that you want to solve this problem on your own..." he trailed off, getting even higher to prove his point. He has this ... glint in his eye, I can't place my finger on it though, what is-

"Mmmm!" I can't help it. I moan loudly through my closed mouth as his hand places itself in private places.

"See, no reasonto be scared, feels good, right?" I glare sightly at him, but moan again when he shifts his hands. What's he trying to do, kill me? I shall not cave in, I shall not cave in, I shall not-

"Neji!" I gasp in, throwing my head back as his hand travels down my pants. Did he close the window? I haven't had a visit from Chouji yet I don't think... all thoughts are pushed aside as he starts rubbing his hand, up an down my length. He's good, definately done this before. I don't think I want to know how, but he has. I wiggle sightly, sweeting and moaning at his touch. He's got me, I can't believe he got Ino to help him get back in the front. I can't help myself as I grab onto his front, pulling him down to me, smashing my lips against his in pleasure, his hands still working on me. I let my own hands wander round to the back of the dress, fiddling with ties and lace, exposing his back withgreat difficulty. I'm lucky to have thin fingers, I doubt I would be able to get any of this thing untied if they were any thicker. We're both wirthing about on the bed, me from him rubbing me up and down, him from me biting and sucking at any skin I can. He's soon straddled me, my left hand on his corset, still working down, my right hand on his thigh, feeling his shaved legs. I'm hoping he'll keep them shaved.

I let out a loud yell as I feel myself cum, leaving a big wet patch on my shorts and bed, soaking Neji's hand in a wet sticky substance. He nuzzles my neck before lifting himself off my upper half, letting all his weight fall onto my legs. he pulls his hand out of my pants and sucks on his fingers, lickling them every now and then. I stare tiredly at him, panting from the actions he's done from stepping in the room, until now.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"You look hot," he blushes at the statement, letting a lopsided smile set on his lips.

"I know. I bet you'd look nice in one," never shall I go that far. I lift my knees, making him yelp and fall foreward onto my chest again. I continue licking his skin, getting him to fidget and wriggle. I finish with the ties and pull the sleaves off his shoulders, pushing it down and moving from his shoulders to his front, his nose rubbing into my head affectionally, messing up my hair and ponytail. I pull out one of the bunches in his hair, letting the ties fall to the floor and running my hand through his hair. I move my head up slowly to his chin, leaving feathery kisses along the way. I look him in the eyes, slowly inching further forward, getting coser, then inching back. I feel a soft touch of his lips, before he backs away slightly. He eventually presses his soft mouth against mine, letting his tongue trace my mouth, pushing through the slight gap and running the pink limb along my teeth. I pus my own against his fiercely, leaning forward slightly.

"S-Shikamaru?" we freeze momentaraly, before he spun his head round, letting us both see the window. Chouji was standing there, Kiba just behind him. They were both staring at us in shock, open mouths and wide eyes. I feelind of sorry for Neji, being caught in a girls sex costume. The two stand there for a while, before they dissapear quickly. Neji jumps off my lap, pulling the sleaves back on hastily, then running to the door. I stand shutting the curtains and getting some new shorts out my draws. I rip the sheets off my bed, hearing a scream from outside the room. I fling the door open, gaping at my mum and Neji facing each other. Neji's quickly in the bathroom, and I shut my door, shoving the sheets under my bed with my soiled shorts before pulling the quilt up and sitting on it so you can't tell that there's no sheet under. Ino opens my curtains, signalling me over. I walk over quickly, an angry look on my face.

"Your mums home, where's Neji?"

"In the bathroom, but don't worry, my mum only caught him in the hall, rather than in my room!" I hiss sarcastically. Ino ducks, letting her hands hold her up, hanging off my window as the door opens to show my mum, flustered and looking like she's ready to run away.

"That was Neji," she states, getting me to nod. "Why was...why was Neji-kun dressed like that?" I hear Ino hiss something about a bet.

"He lost a bet, so that was what he had to do," Ino hisses something else that I don't really get, though I hear Kiba's name. "Kiba came up with the punishment, they said whoever lost the bet had to dress up in that. Kiba's umm...gone already," my mum breaths in.

"I believe you. Remind them not to make such bets," I nod, watching her shut the door an Ino climb back up my wall. I glare at her.

"She's only believing me because she doesn't want to believe that we'd do anything like that," I told her. "What were you thinking? You knew she was here and you didn't do anything?" Ino hime over the head slightly.

"I'm sorry if Kiba and Chouji where in the way, I didn't think of watching the road while you two made out. Get a lock for your door."

"Get a key for your locked brain!" she glared back at me for a few moments, before Neji came back into the room, flustered and messy, getting the sheets from under my bed. His hair was still down, clothes wrinkled and lopsided, though his hitai-ate was in place. Ino lept onto the roof, giving him room to get out. He turned back to me just before he went to join Ino, fussing with my hair slightly, and left. Probably would go to change. I left the room, going to the airing cupboard to get out some more sheets for my bed. I'm lucky he's going to wash them.

Zzz

"Hey, Neji-chan!"

"Did you hear...oh, Neji-chan, didn't see you!"

"Neji-chan, how's Shikamaru, looking after him?"

Why do I feel like I'm missing something? I look around skeptically at the giggling faces of the other teens, all happily wispering and giggling away. What's with that '-chan' too? Do I really look like some girl? I see Ten-ten and Sakura run up to me, panting slightly. I drag them down the street to avoid the amused looks from the others.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking from one to the other. Ten-ten steps forward.

"Someone must've seen you and Shikamaru, because there's a rumour going around that you two are doing...stuff. Kinky stuff, and people have found out that you were dressed as a maid, because they're talking about that too," I feel my eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Who the hell...Kiba," the girls look at me curiously. "It must be Kiba; him and Chouji caught us, so he must have told a few people, and then it got out of hand. Damn, if Hiashi-sama finds out, I'm going to be dead..." I carry on heading towards the Nara household, hoping he's come up with some explanation to tell his mum, because I haven't. I feel Sakura and Ten-ten following behind me, whispering sightly.

"Sakura, Ten-ten, what exactly do the rumours say?" they look at each otherbreifly.

"One said that you two where cross-dressing for each other."

"One said that you used your byakugan for ... other things."

"One said that you two where playing kinky sex games."

"One said-"

"I think I'm going to be ill," they sigh and pat me on the back sympthetically. I reach the house, walking up to Shikamaru's room to see Ino and him glaring at each other. I throw in a bag with the clea sheets in and look between them. Shikamaru's blushing slightly, and Ino's just mad. "News travels fast." Ino's angry look turns to that of sympathy, while Shikamaru falls back onto the bed.

"Doomed to fail. Doomed," come on, Shikamaru, can't you think of away to throw this thing off as Kiba making things up?

"I'm so sorry Neji! I didn't know that Kiba would come round...or that you would leave the window and such open," I can tell she's trying to make it seem like my fault. Obviously, Shikamaru can too.

"Shut up, Ino! It's got nothing to do with Neji, you're the one who put him up to it!" he's so nice somethimes. I hear the door open, and Shikaku's standing there, probably back from his mission.

"Ah, Ino, so nice to see you!" he says, grinning.

"Nice to see you too! I was just about to leave!" She says, before walking to the window and slipping past me.

"Shall we continue, or not?" I nod at her question, and she leaves. I face the two Naras.

"Neji, Shikamaru, you've scared your mum.I doubt she knows _why _Neji was dressed in a maids costume with the back undone and hair half tied up, but I know why. Not that I'm going to go into much detail," such an understanding, pleasent man! I wish Mrs. Nara was the same... "So please, try not to scare her again, ok?" we nod and he grins, turning to me an winking then leaving the room. I can't help but blush slightly at the geasture. Shikamaru shakes his head, turning to me with a question.

"What news travelled?" you don't want to know.

"Rumours of you, me, and kinky things," he looks devestated. Don't worry, we can pass it off as Kia being Kiba.

"I doubt Kiba will have gone round telling everyone, he could've done that last time, but didn't. He probably told Naruto, who told someone else, conversations got over heard, people start talking- and I hope Chouji wouln't do something so mean to me," we can just hope. Hoping is the best thing to do.

Zzz

Kitty: because I don't know what to write, I'm ending it here. My dad's computer is new, only has WordPad, and I've not no grammer checks, and a crappy, new keyboard. -cries-

I woke up at 4 in the morning, it's now 8AM, and in the country I've just come from it's 3PM. I'm confused, tired, and hungry. I normaly tell what time it is by the light outside, and seeing as in England curretly it goes dark at like ... 4 in the afternoon, I've lost all sense of time. I think I'm goning crazy...but my broer rules and bought me Naruto manga D and chocolate, all hail Big brother! He bought me a Nintendo DS for my birthday last year, it's nice to have a rich brother, gooood times he's teaching me ninjitsu too, he's so cool X3

so, pushing the fact that I'mhaving fun (?) I finally finished the chapter, brother let's me have it when I'm awake and at home, he's so cool! I'm going to the North today, where I will not be steal- borrowing next doors internet, as the won't have it cause they're old. And will be bugging my friends to lend be theirs. -flashes USB- that is why I brought this!

I came up with a radom Christmas song about sleeping, inspired from Shikamaru being a lazy ass, it's a messed up version of God Rest Ye, if you want to read it I'll give it to you, seeing as I'm so nice. It's not that long though.

Anywho, I'm off. Baibai!

Ciao

Kitty

Preview -

"It's... clearing!"

"Seriously?!"

"Seems so..."

"...you don't sound that happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing much."

"Oh...ok..."


	7. Chapter 7

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Naruto. Or the NejiShika pairing before you ask.

--

I was hoping they'd have gone by now. I mean, this means they're staying for two weeks, doesn't it? I still have a cold, which has gotten worse, as I kind of left the window open last night. I think I had a fever, so I opened my window. This failed, because I'm now a sniviling mass of sicknesses. I think I'm going to die; Chicken pox, a bad cold, Neji. I've got the most troublesome things. Standing and swaying slightly, I wobbly stumble over to the window and shut it, before falling back to the bed, only to have Ino and Chouji open it again a few moments later. I'm glad they shut it.

"Good morning Shikamaru! How are you?" Ino asks, though I'm afraid to hear my voice.

"I'm good...ill, but good," she's giggling slightly, grinning, as is Chouji. What are they on?

"Sorry about yesterday, Shikamaru," Chouji said, I shook my head, waving. They must've heard something, that's the only thing to explain the strange behavior. The door to the room opens, showing Neji, who stares at me in shock.

Smiling, he announces what I've been waiting to hear forever; "it's... clearing!"

"Seriously?!" I lift my hands to my face, inspecting the faded spots.

"Seems so..." his eyes are covered and he brings the tray over.

"...you don't sound that happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing much," he looks back up, smiling brightly. Or as brightly as he does.

"Oh...ok..." for some reason, I wanted him to be sad. I don't know, he's the one that takes enjoyment out of torturing me. I guess I do the same to him, I don't know. Well, I do, I just don't want to admit it. I thought it over while he was training yesterday, why I was feeling and acting so ... differently around Hyuuga Neji. The conclusion I came up with makes no sense though.

Ino trots over to him, whispering things in his ear. I bet they're plotting against me again. Chouji comes over to me, grinning slightly. I found that the only person who actually _hasn't _had chicken pox is Naruto, though he wouldn't have had anyone to get it off when he was little. I start to eat, while listening to Chouji babble about something that isn't too exciting I can't wait to get out and have fresh air, and soon, I might be there! Might, because my mum's stingy and might say 'no you've got a cold' but it's worth a shot.

"We're off! See you later!" I hear Ino call before running off, Chouji behind her. Neji takes my tray when I'm finished and dismisses himself for training. I figure more sleep would be worth it, to kill the time. Mum comes in once or twice, seeing the diminishing spots Neji will have mentioned to her. My throat seems to feel worse as the day drags on, and I can't be bothered to call for water, so I leave it be.

It's not too long before I'm being woken up from sleep again by Neji announcing his arrival, and a glass of water, which I gratefully accepted, unlike the kiss on the forehead. Second time he's done that. He says something about staying in a few days when the chicken pox are over, though I don't pay too much attention. I shrug when he asks me what I want to do, though a good game of shogi would be nice. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I try again, but no avail. Oh crap.

"Shikamaru-dono...have you lost your voice?" no, of course not! I'm just ... playing.

I try again, slapping my chest a few times. Neji looks extremely amused, though I'm not happy.

"You _have _haven't you!" well done Hyuuga, you win the noble prize! I glare at him, getting him to rolls his eyes and go in search of something, coming back out with a shogi board. Mind reader, brilliant. He's smirking in that almighty way only he does. I set it out on my lap, hoping to balance it, and wait for Neji to settle. He leans against the wall, our knees crossing and he gestures for me to take the first move. I can't imagine that today will be very eventful, with me not being able to talk and all. I hope that means that it won't be as troublesome too.

We get quite far into the game before Neji speaks. "I know you mightn't want to approach this subject, but it's best not to delay if you're ready to leave the house tomorrow- and I know you will, and ignore what everyone else says- but we need to do something about the rumors..." brilliant. Just what I needed. He's got a point, I will be going out tomorrow, and I'll have people ask me about it probably. I could tell them what I told my mum and hope Kiba will agree, I doubt that would make Neji's situation any better ... a bit, but not much. I honestly don't know what to say...though I wouldn't be able to say anything at all really.

"We could say Kiba's imagination's getting the better of him?" not a bad idea, though I think he'd need something to set off his vivid imagination. I shake my head and motion for him to get some paper. Scribbling down my thoughts, I show it to him.

_What I told mum might do...I don't know, maybe we could say that_

_then pass it off as Kiba being Kiba._

"That would work," of course it would, I am a genius. He frowns, mumbling something. I shift my knee, getting his attention. "It's nothing...nothing at all," sighing tiredly, I roll my eyes. He _always _says that! So, I note it down for him.

_You _always _say that! Why can't_

_you just _tell _me something for once?!_

He turns away, obviously not happy with the idea. I know that he's not very trusting, but it would be nice to think he would for me. I wonder why I want him to trust me...I mean, I don't have anything to tell really.

"They...they're calling me 'Neji-chan' and it's not funny," I can't help but burst out with laughter, though I'm not making much noise. No wonder he didn't want to tell me. "Shut up, Shikamaru-dono! It's not funny!" I nod and try to calm down, the take my move. We'd been playing all the while. I get the paper while he's taking his move.

_It's your own fault. _You _made that your_

_own fault when asking for Ino's help!_

"Not the point at hand here. I don't want to be called 'Neji-chan'! I'm not some _girl_!"

_No comment. _

He glares at the smirk on my face. We sit in some more comfortable silence, with my friends, it's hard to find quiet company. Why do all the people my age have to be loud? I guess Chouji's pretty quiet, and I'm not going as far as hanging out with Shino: he might have some sort of Kiba trait ready to infect me with. Sasuke's generally not exactly...wonderfully welcomed by anyone but Naruto and some of the other's yet, and I'm not sure my mum would be happy to hear that I' been caught having nice moments with him. I should tell you about that; he comes back one day, limping, bloody, and red-eyed, Itachi's head in one hand, and Orochimaru's head in the other. Of course, Narut was by his side in a matter of seconds, helping him to the hospital, where Sakura imideately got to work, Tsunade-sama helping. Orochimaru's help in killing Itachi had been teaching Sasuke teachniques and then being the practice target. Nice part to play, huh? When I went to visit the very last Uchiha, he and Naruto where arguing like there was no tomorrow, a nice red mark where the blond had slapped him...very hard. He was then put on watch by Anbu, even with the proof that he had no where else to go, and soon had one Usumaki Naruto living in his compound, keeping all the Anbu away at night. Of course, it wasn't too long before Tsunade-sama was sure that he wasn't going _anywhere_ and took watch off him, though he didn't have his mission duties back till after that, and never was aloud on his own, there was him, Naruto and Sakura, sometimes Kakashi. The four of them back as a team.

"So, pass it off as Kiba?" I nod. Sounds good, it would work, and the 'Neji-chan' wouldn't last too long like that. Kiba and Chouji soon jumped into the room. Speak of the devil, and it will appear.

"Hey, sorry...umm, yeah, sorry," guess who. I see Neji glare at him out the corner of my eye. I wave. Not much else I can do really. Chouji comes over to me and looks at the board, Kiba standing behind him to hide from Neji. I nudge the Hyuuga again, giving him a stern look and the turning back to the two guests. I no longer classify Neji as a guest, he's a bother. I get out my paper pad and pencil, jotting something down.

_I've lost my voice. Sorry_

Kiba laughs, so I glare at him, having Neji nudge me in spite. I shrug, jotting down an ok for him to continue, and he does. Chouji smiles reassuringly and I nod thankfully. He signals to the shogi board. No one's really winning.

"Neji's not too bad, huh?" I shake my head. Said male takes his go, giving me way to get in after a few gos, though he might notice. Our games can take a long time. I take my go, though he gets the upper hand. Even though I know he's good, I manage to make stupid mistakes. Wincing I sit back and think, sitting up again and assuming my thinking position. It helps me think, even if it is weird. I hear my door open and in comes my dad and a tall man with a cigarette.

"Asuma-sensei!" I would've said something along the same lines, but I can't, so I shan't.

"Hello boys, shogi that interesting?" Chouji pointed to the board as the man walked up to us.

"Neji's beating Shikamaru!" he exclaimed. Asuma-sensei leaned over the board and gaped. He wasn't going to beat me for long!

"Shikamaru's lost his voice..."

_Neji, just because he's an adult_

_doesn't give you lee-way!_

"Shikamaru-dono's lost his voice after complaining too much," there's a tinge of pink adorning his cheeks beautifully. Asuma-sensei was giving him an amused, yet slightly confused look. I grinned, knowing that I'd be blamed one way or another. It was my fault technically anyway.

"Shikamaru-dono, huh?" he asked, getting the pink tinge to darken.

"He may be winning now, but he lost last time," Chouji explained for me, the elder man nodded and looked at the board as I took over the game again. We'd probably end up tying or something. It's weird not being able to talk, I can't have a say in conversations. Troublesome too, though it saves time.

"I bet you're glad that you have a good person to play against, right Shikamaru?" I affirm this with a nod of the head. Neji's eyes seem to light up slightly at that. I wonder…

"I best be off, Shikamaru, see you tomorrow!" Chouji said while trotting to the window with Kiba on his heals. I waved them off, watching as they leapt from roof to roof. I felt Asuma-sensei ruffle my hair.

"I see you're doing fine! Neji's doing a good job of you, huh?" you will never know "I'll be back at a different time, though you look almost cleared!" and on that note, he raised a hand and strode out. I turned to Neji, who was looking intently at the board. Something had been bothering me though…

_Neji…if I'm cured tomorrow, will_

_you still come round?_

Not that I wanted him to come round. I was just wondering…

"I don't know, maybe. If you're still ill, with the cold and stuff…not trying to get rid of me already, are you?" I grin.

_Maaybe…_

He rolled his eyes and continued with the game, content with the atmosphere.

Zzz

The game was going on for a while. It was obvious that I'd loose now, but we were still going. I placed down my last piece before he over took my king. I hate loosing most of the time, but I don't seem to mind really. It's probably just because it's Shikamaru…who knows. I smile at him, getting a smile back. I help pack up and go to put it away, getting back to have a slip of paper in my face.

_Should we put the cream_

_on now?_

"Yea, might as well. Hold on," and so I leave the room to fetch it. His mum was in the kitchen, as normal, chatting away with Shikaku and Asuma-sensei. She made an off-handed comment to me and I nodded, smiling and walking back to the room. Shikamaru was already half naked, cutains closed, lying on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't say anything, though he couldn't anyway. I walked over to him and motioned for him to turn over. He did without a fuss. I started to rub his back after dipping my hands in the cream, and suddenly had an idea.

"You know, there's an easier way to do this..." I started, he shrugged to let me know he didn't mind, and I crawled onto the bed, straddling his back. Shikamaru stiffened slightly, though relaxed quickly. He was getting used to this, you could tell. He shifted slighty, making me slightly awkward. I don't think he knows he did it, it was more...automatic. He shifted again, the same way, moving his hips round. Of course, moving his hips would create an awkward friction for me. I did't say anything, probably wouldn't happen again. After a while, he shifted again, making my breath hitch. He might've been doing this purpoursly! After the next one, I stiffened, stopping all my movements. This was awful; so uncomfortable. He seemed to have settled, and I continued to massage his back. For a lazy person, he's sure stressed. As more time went by, I finished and was ready to get up till he turned over.

He just rolled over, as if I wasn't sat ontop of him, and had his front facing my own. He must've been planning something, I don't know, but I started to run my fingers ad hands along his front, plastered in cream. He looked pretty peaceful, amost asleep. When he shifted again, I thought he might've been asleep. His arms streached up above his head and his hips lifted up. He's evil, I bet he knows what he's doing. I slide forward on his waist, putting my hands on his ribs to stop myself from falling anymore forward. He dropped his hips to the bed so suddenly I bounced, making him moan. I have to say, having someone bounce on your lower reigons can't be all that nice. Wriggling slightly, he settled, msiling slightly to himself. He was cruel sometimes.

I finish his chest and move to his neck, drifting up to his chin and then his cheaks. I let my hands wander around his face, over his nose and smooth forehead, his closed eyes, his soft, wet lips. I hover for a moment, my thubs on his now open lips. I wish for once I'd get a kiss that meant something, not a toying one that we shared when playing some stupid game. Sensing my thoughts, I felt myself get pulled down by my chin, and I feel myself get laid down on the very warm pink lips that I'd thought and dreamed about, now wet with cream. My eyes were shut and I was separated after what felt like a few minutes. I just stared into dark eyes, completely out of it. There was something I hadn't seen before in his eyes,affection prehaps, and a clouded confustion. I'm kind of confused myself: where does that put us?

"...Shikamaru?" he nodded after a few seconds, before bringing his face back up again. The Nara seemed more confident now, I don't know why. Then agian, I just basically asked him to talk to me and he's got no voice. We kept pulling apart, nothing like the other kisses of tongue hockey. They got longer, and slightly more passionate than the first, and now with re-newed self-control, I started to press through his mouth. It was becoming more like the oneson the day beforebut it had more meaning to it. I know that this will probably bring a long, awkward moment at some point or another, but it's right now that I'm worried about. I don't want this to end, and I certainly don't want this to be interupted.

I feel a cold, thick coated object move into my top, rubbing against my navel. It was weird to have someone do something so itimate so softly. I don'know why, but I never imagined it to be like this, so different to all the other times. Iwasn't long before I found my arms and chestas bare as Shikamaru's own, and his lips travelling down to my neck. It was such a fimiliar, yet different situation. I was soon clad in boxers, lying ontop of Shikamaru, moving and panting heavily. I felt my lower half get exposed to the cold, and thought that I might need to stop this whole predicament. Of course, I didn't. Shikamaru sat up, wraping his arms around my waist and pushed me back. I looked at him, panting in esctasy, hieyes looking back at me with a similar, affectionate lust that I imagine I have. It's not the same as the other looks of pure lust he's given me, as lame as it sounds.

I watch his head lower, leaving feather kisses down my body and stops as he gets to the lower point. My eyes still watch him like hawlks eyes as he starts a tretment on my member. Everything ges clouded as the cold air gets replaced by a warm mouth, and my head falls back. I don't notice much except the pounding in my cock and head, and the feelings of Shikamaru's warm mouth surrounding my pride and going back and forth. I was soon moaning loudly and almost screaming in pleasure as I came, Shikamaru's hand flew up to my mouth to muffle any loud sounds that might rustle anyone downstairs. This was different to the other times, I know it is. It's obviously not just a game anymore to either of us anymore. It's just how to approach this now.

"Shikamaru?" I try. He nods with his head against my stomach, not letting me see his face. "Where does this...put us?" I ask, though I don't get an answer. He nuzzles into me slighty, tickling my middle.

"Draw. Let's call it even." his voice is croaky, barely there. He know's I'm not talking about that, he's just avoiding the subject. "I don't know Neji, this just happened...I don't know..." he sounds like he's about to cry. I wrap my hand around him, hugging him awkwardly. I never saw this stuation coming.

"What do- What do you _want _this to lead to?" there's another uncomfortable, thick silence until he replies.

"I- I don't know. I should, but I really don't know anything anymore...it's stronger than the other times I've felt like this. So much stronger..." we all know about the little relationships Shikamaru had. Temari, a few kunoichi in the village a few on missions. It was no secret that Shikamaru was quite good with the ladies. Those where quite small though, the biggest one he ever had was with Temari, which didn't last too long, and seemed slightly...run around in circles. They weren't shy about it, both quite lusty, and argued alot. Those three things wrecked it really, we you think over it, the only thing keeping it together was the fact they liked makeing out with each other.

"What do you want Neji?" I snap out my thoughts and look down at the Nara's face. He's got cum around his mouth, and pools in his eyes. He looks delicious.

"I...I want whatever you want," which is a lie. If you go away now, I'll find you and beat you down to a bloody pulp until you agree to come back. He smiles slightly, shaking his head.

"Tell me in all honesty Neji. A relationship is a two way thing, not just you making me happy. Trust me to make you happy, and I'll trust you to make me happy," he has a point I guess...I do trust him...I think.

"I want to try making this into something-" I got cut off by knocking on Shikamaru's door. I panic atthe thought of someone else finding us. We have bad luck with these things.

"N-Neji-niisan? Are you in- in there?" I grab my boxers and look at Shikamaru. I give him a look to tell him to move off me, but he lies there.

"Hold on Hinata-sama, be out in a minute!" I call. She trusts my words and waits for me. I lower my voice to a forced whisper; "Now isn't the time Shikam-"

"I don't care! Tell me, what do you want to make this into?" I sigh stressfully and sit up, forcing him up to. My legs are round his back and I glare athim sightly.

"I want to make this into _something_! I don't know, I'm not used to relationships like you are!" he smirks slightly, satisfied with my reply and lets go of my waist, letting me pull my boxers on. I'm too tired to put anything else on, so I just storm to the door and open it, fuming. Hinata stands there, bento box in hand, blushing slightly at my dishevled appearence. My headband fell off at somepoint, and my hair's all over my face, sticking to my neck and arms with the sweat.

"Sorry Hinata, do you need something?" she holds out the box, red in the face.

"H-Here n-Neji-n...niisan!" I take it from her and shut the door, though I know she'd run off anyway. Shikamaru's already striping the bed, soI get him some fresh underwear out.

"You should go take a shower," I say, he gives me that smirk that he often wears.

"You should go take a shower too, he said, getting me to roll my eyes.

"It would save more water if we went in together..." I trail off, snaking my arms round his waist.

"Pervert-" I saw that one coming, so pedictable "-but I guess you're right. Lunch after?" oh crap, it's lunch time?

"Oh crap, it's lunch time? I was meant to go befre lunch to train, damnit!" he laughs slightly, wriggling out of my grip, turns round and taps me on the nose.

"I guess we'll have to prospone that shower then, hum?" he asks, then slaunters out the room to have a shower. As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to get ready and go...and that shower was so tempting. Maybe next time.

Zzz

I guess this means I have a _boyfriend_. I never thought this day would come, with all the girlfriends I had- if you could call them all that. I'm now back in my room, sitting by the window staring out at the clouds. Neji has white eyes,tinted with a bit of purple, like a mixture of clouds and snow ... pale skin too, which makes the dark silky-ness of his hair stand out more...

"What's with the far-off lovesick look, got a boyfriend?" I blink, now looking at a par of blue eyes.

"Ino...what do you want?" she grins, blonde hair falling to the floor with the gravity. She's upside down, ponytail hanging down quite a bit, side fringe also pointing to the floor, giving a clean view of her face. I don't care about seeing her face.

"Well, I _was _looking for Neji, though it looks like he's not here...shame. I'll talk to you instead!" gosh no. Help me, I hope Neji comes back soon. "So, what have you done today?"

"None of your business," you evil little...

"Oh? Tell me, must've been something fun!"

"I told you, it's none of your business," I walk over to my bed, giving her room to fall into my room.

"Do you want to know what I did today?" no, not really... "See, me and Chouji have been training lots while you've been couped up in this room, and today I was looking after the shop, I would have died of boredem if Sakura and Ten-ten hadn't come and talked to me. They'd been shopping, buying some new kunai and clothes- you know, the usual..." I watched her as she babbled on and on and on. So troublesome. I wonder whn Neji's coming back. I wonder how we're going to tell Ino though, that might be awkward.

"Shika-dono, I'm back now- is the lunch still in here?" I looked at the door, seeing Neji walk into the room, dressed in a white shirt and grey trousers. He'd gotten changed into street clothes? I turned to where Ino was, though she's kind of...vanished.

"Yeah, it's on the table," I stood, brushing off the thought of Ino playing some little trick. I walked up to Neji and kissed him lightly on the lips, getting the bento in the mean time. "Missed you. Ino was just here...she kind of...vanished. She was looking for you actually," he nodded and led me to the bed, trusting me to open the box. I snapped the chopsticks and we leaned against the wall. I had some rice and fish, before passing the sticks to Neji. He found them in a smilar position to a while ago, Neji feeding them both.

"I new you looked _different _today!" I cringed at the loud voice of Ino shouting across the room. I turned to the window to see her in the same unside down stance as when she came earlier. Neji turned to face her as she dropped into the room and walked up to us, Sakura and Ten-ten following behind. "This explains it, huh? Well done Neji!" the girls walked up to the bed, each grinning broadly.

"I bet you're so happy, Neji! You have to tell us about it!" I cldn't help but snigger at that. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to tell his team mate about our little 'getting together' thing earlier. Blusing slightly, he eats some more, nudging me to stop laughing.

"So, who wears the pants?"

I look at Neji

Neji looks at me

"He is-"

I glare at Neji

Neji glares at me.

This means w_ar. _

Zzz

Kitty: -dies- I almost kneeled over writing this! I'm happy with the ending though hehehe, fun fun!

Who will be Seme, and who will be Uke? No one knows... not even me HOWEVER, if you have someone you'd rather see ontop, then just tell me!

I tried to keep it as un-graphicalas I could. If you want me to, I'll re-write the scene and make it more graphic, but for the sake of argument, I'm not posting that first. Rated 'T' remeber, which basically means all of the seven-ten year olds who just say that they're above 13 on the site won't want to read anything too graphic.

Sorry for not replying to reviews. I only got the internet today -sniffle- a whole blooy WEEK!

Ok, I must go, I have iorning to do -waves- baibai!

ja ne

Kitty

Preview -

"How do you manage to do that?"

"I don't know, I'm looking at the big picture, not the tiny details."

"He's got girls helping him, rather than guys. You're bound to win."

"You have a point. So, how to get you out on top..."

"The size difference doesn't help."

"Or the age difference."

"BIG PICTURE! Remeber?!"


	8. Chapter 8

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I must be Seme, my pride and … pride rest upon it. Out of all the boyfriend's I've ever had, I've only been uke once. Though I've only had four, as sad as it is. Gay men are hard to find. That taught me to go out with guys who are taller than me. I will win, for the sake of … pride. When did I care so much about my pride? Oh well, I know what must be done.

"Neji-niisan! Daddy said you have to get up, don't you have to go to your friend's house?" I wince slightly at Hanabi's booming voice. She's only young, though Hinata-sama was never this loud.

"Yes Hanabi-sama. I'll be out soon, just stretching!" I wish I didn't have to call her Hanabi-sama, she's a right brat sometimes, and it's embarrassing to be seen in public with her.

Today, I must find Ino. She, apart from Chouji, knows Shikamaru best. I think…I hope. I expect Chouji will agree to help Shikamaru out, so I have to stick with the girls. They know what to find in a guy, so I should be safe.

I exit my room and head down the halls, walking all the way to the head house. Hinata-sama is there waiting for me, bento in her arms. I doubt she'll want to see me as she did yesterday – which I still need to apologize for. I walk up to her and she gives me one of her shy smiles and passes me the box. I nod thankfully and start.

"I'm sorry about…yesterday…I was umm…yeah, sorry Hinata-sama," I say lamely, looking at the floor, she giggles slightly, shaking her head. She suits long hair.

"It's fine Neji-niisan. I'm going on a m-mission today with Shino-kun, so I-I won't be making you lunch for a-a while…sorry," I shake my head and wave goodbye as she scampers to the gates. I make my way to Hiashi-sama's room and bow, leaving the box outside.

"Ah, Neji, it was nice of you to come and train twice yesterday, how is your friend?" he's so nice sometimes. Sometimes being the key word there.

"He's fine thank you, he's almost fully recovered, and he'll be out and about today probably. It was no problem to come twice, Hiashi-sama," he nods in satisfaction and stands, walking over to me.

"You're good with looking after people when it comes to chicken pox, good thing you can't get it three times, hum?" I nod and he laughs slightly, making me smile. He's much better than he used to be. "You'll be back to training with Lee and Ten-ten then I presume? Excellent! I hope you have fun!" I leave, twitching slightly. I knew he was after something, the old man can't be bothered to train me, I'd train on my own if he'd let me, but _no _I have to have someone to train _with_. I jump slightly as Hanabi-sama clutches my sleeve, blinking with innocent eyes.

"What's wrong, Hanabi-sama, I don't want to be late!" I couldn't care less actually; I just can't be bothered right now. I think Shikamaru's laziness is rubbing off on me.

"Take me with you, I want to see your new friend, Hinata said he was interesting!" I grin nervously and take her hand.

"He's really boring, Hanabi-sama, you'd be best to stay here, we just play shogi and stuff all day, not very fun-"

"Please Neji-niisan! Please, please, _please_!" I sigh and nod, giving up. Squealing, she seizes my hand tightly and grins, playing with the hatai-ate. She's such a child sometimes, I wonder why she's not training with her team. She's only ten, bless.

"Why aren't you-"

"Training was cancelled today, Minori got food poisoning again and has to stay in his house, and Yuki-chan said that she 'wanted to make sure he was ok', so Sensei said that we could have the day off. Before you ask, daddy said I could come and make sure your friend was nice!" I take it he's heard the rumors. She can talk, can't she?

We're soon at the Nara house hold, knocking on the door, though I then just walk in. Mrs. Nara said something about going out this morning so I could just go in. I hang our coats up and put the bento box on the table, dragging Hanabi-sama away from anything that looks breakable. I open the door to Shikamaru's room, and there's the three of them, lying on the bed. Hanabi-sama runs into the room and points to Ino.

"You're that girl from the flower shop that Hinata knows!" she said, pointing out the obvious. Ino grins and nods, glad to be remembered. She then points to Shikamaru, who's lying in bed.

"You're Neji-niisan's play toy!" what the hell? He looks at me with an expression saying the same thing.

"Hanabi-sama, who told you that?" she folds her arms across her chest and starts to ramble about her friend's telling her. Such a little gossiping… "Hanabi-sama, you shouldn't believe everything rumors say, because that one's not true."

"But daddy was asking Hinata what your relationship with your friend was, and she said that it wasn't anything much, and that you where just friends, but Hinata always covers for you!" I really hate her right now.

"She doesn't, she tells Hiashi-sama the truth above everything else-"

"But remember the time when you broke that expensive vase, and she told him that Kiba's dog had done it, or the time that you accidentally clogged up the toilet and she said that it was one of my friends, or the time you wet the bed and-"

"Hanabi-sama, those are different, and we where a lot younger" I shot a glare at Shikamaru and the others to shut them up, it didn't work though.

"The time that that guy was caught in our house wearing your shirt was the same!" Shikamaru had become extremely quiet. "She still covered up for you then!"

"Hanabi-sama, she was telling the complete truth that time, and it's not the time to talk about it right now-"

"She can't have been, there was stuff all over your bed – same with that Sas-"

"HANABI-SAMA!" that shut her up, "now isn't the time, nor place to discus these things. Didn't Hiashi-sama mark _that _as taboo?" she nodded. I looked at Shikamaru, who had one of those 'tell me now, or face the consequences' look. It was only our second day of being together, and he was already find things that he shouldn't know out.

"So, what's your name?" I blinked and found the Hanabi-sama had crawled onto Shikamaru's bed, and was straddling Shikamaru's lower legs. She's so…Hanabi-sama like.

"Shikamaru," I don't think he likes her.

"I'm Hanabi, Neji-niisan's always panicky about being late to see you, you know! He was complaining about it this morning, and it didn't take more than a few minutes to get here! What time does he normally come?" that amused glint found its way into his eyes again. I can feel the heat leaking off my face. I knew this wasn't a good time. Ino and Chouji are still giggling.

"About nine, its eight thirty right now," she whistled and nodded.

"He didn't seem to want me to come today, daddy said that he was training with his old team from now on, are you on his team?"

"No, I'm not," kill me now, please! I almost died last time Hanabi-sama 'talked' with my boyfriend.

"Really? You must be special then; I only ever see him with Lee or his boyfriend, when he has one anyway." Ino was laughing properly now, though it can only get worse.

"It's my job, as the youngest, to embarrass Neji-niisan, so I brought some pictures of us when we were little. They're mainly of him and Hinata, because there's only a year difference. One of my Aunts helped me pick them. Want to see?" she had already got them out by the time Shikamaru agreed.

"Hanabi-sama, please, don't…" I know it's useless, but it's worth a try. "Hanabi-sama, I'll do anything, just go home." I wish the ground would swallow me up. Ino was laughing at my desparate pleas to the young girl, and Shikamaru was sniggering over the pictures. I knew what they were; awful.

"This one is of Hinata and Neji-niisan in the bath when they were little; sister's always been camera shy, unlike Neji…" Hinata-sama was hiding under the tub, her eyes and hair showing, while I was waving, grinning happily.

"This one is of Neji-niisan getting stuck in the toilet. He was too small, and he and Hinata had tried to go to the toilet together, but she lost her footing and fell forward, making Neji fall back. Has to be one of my favorites!" I don't know what we were thinking, but that was doomed to fail, especially when Hinata was so clumsy.

"Aha, this is of Neji-niisan at my fourth birthday party. The boy next to him is his ex, and those little girls around him are me and my friends, Neji's ex was kind enough to tie him up and let us use him as a piñata, Neji wasn't too happy, he was covered in bruises the next day," then a week later, me and my ex broke up; I charged him for abusive reasons. Haven't talked since.

"Oh, this is of Neji-niisan with chickenpox!" I must've been six or eight, depending on which picture…oh no… "Mum had to hold him down to get his clothes off him, though you can't rub that cream on! She said the look on his face was adorable though, that was when Hinata and he had it together, see, she's standing in the corner waiting, she didn't like the fuss big baby Neji was making- oh, I'll have to tell you that story!"

Hanabi-sama does an over the top version, here's the simple one. She got hold of my teddy when she could crawl, take it to a fire and watched it burn. According to what my Aunt says, I cried for a week, I can't remember. Now, exaggerate that ten fold, and you have Hanabi's version. The last picture, that means one thing.

"That's really Neji-niisan you know, he looks like a girl in sister's ukata, doesn't he? He burnt the rest of the pictures of him in girl's clothes, but this was hidden from him, Mum said it was too cute to imagine. Hinata and Neji-niisan used to swap clothes all the time before uncle died!" At least there was laughter in the room? I don't know, I have a headache.

"This is the last one-" WHAT? "-I took it while he wasn't looking! See, there was a spider in the bathtub, and Neji was throwing a fit because he was afraid of them. He never used to be, just after a mission he took at one point, the one when he came back half dead?" Shikamaru flinched at the memory. On the 'rescue Sasuke' mission when we were still rookies. I felt bad for him, having to remember the first mission when the team he was commanding almost died, including his best friend. The picture must've been too amusing though, because he was still smiling.

"It was so funny, you should've been there, he was rambling on about how it was going to grow really big and try to eat him. He said something else about it knowing his weaknesses, and being an ugly, hairy, thing. He was running around trying to find someone to get rid of it, the whole branch house was in chaos because Neji was running around screaming!"

It wasn't fun. You try fighting a giant, ugly, hairy spider and not have nightmares and phobias!

"So, Neji-niisan, why did we come so early, were you in a rush to see your kibito?" I blush again and leap at her, only to have her dodge. I try again, but she's very graceful and fast…and annoying. Very, very annoying. Eventually I catch her, getting her to scream slightly. She calms and sits in my lap, grinning happily. I haven't let her sit in my lap since she was seven.

"So, Neji, where _were _you here so early?" Shikamaru asks, smirking. I haven't stopped blushing for ages.

"I thought you'd want to go for a walk today, seeing as your chicken pox has cleared. If you're going to be such an-" I glance down at Hanabi-sama, "-idiot about it, we won't."

"So early in the morning, I don't think you're the kind of person to go for _walks _in the morning," I glare at him, though Hanabi-sama decided to pipe up.

"He does everything early when he's nervous. He was nervous about inviting one of his boyfriends to the house once, and tidied everything up early, then at about nine rang him up and invited him round, then went training, then came back early to get ready, then started to panic. You know, Neji-niisan hasn't had a boyfriend in ages!" Hiashi-sama didn't _want _me to have one. Not my fault.

"Who were Neji's ex's?" I cover Hanabi's mouth to try shutting her up. She licks my hand. I obviously let go: the idiot virus might be passed through spit.

"One was called…what was his name, your first, it was too long ago for me to remember?" she's asking me? "I could do worse than set your favorite teddy on fire…"

"He was called Mokuba or something, a boy from the village; he didn't go to the ninja academe." She nodded, continuing.

"His second was the big guy at my party, Tasuki I think. Fourth was about two years ago, after he became jounin, some other jounin I think from a different village. Who was it again, Neji?"

"Not telling," she pinched my leg. Hard. "Kankuro."

"From the sand?" Chouji asked, surprised.

"It was just a little … thing, as they were visiting, while Gaara was at some important meeting, and Temari was with Shikamaru, Kankuro and I hung out and…stuff."

"He was the one caught at our house in Neji's shirt!"

"You forgot the third." She clapped her hands.

"The third is unimportant-"

"How could I forget Sasuke!" the whole room froze. I could've died right there and then, and no one would notice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That emo freak?!" ouch, harsh.

"What is that bad? He was quite emo, wasn't he? Very quiet, it was before he left the village," Ino looks almost crest-fallen, Chouji looks surprised, and Shikamaru looks … angry.

"You went out with _Sasuke_? And Kankuro?" oh crap. "You went out with some insane emo freak, and an obsessed, perverted puppeteer? I don't think I want to know what you did, but that means you've given me…_germs_."

"Come on Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kankuro aren't that bad, Sasuke came back with two of the most dangerous ninja's killed and Kankuro's … just weird."

"The guy's a player Neji, fuck knows what he could've picked up and passed on!"

"Please, last thing I need is Hanabi-sama going home and telling Hiashi-sama my boyfriend's a swearing, ruling, temperamental ass!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a perfect little underling who calls my younger cousins '-sama'." I was forced into that!

"Told you Chou, they're going out. I win, hand over the money." We look at Ino and Chouji, the latter giving a good few coins to the girl.

"See Neji-niisan, Hinata was covering for you!" I look at the little devil in my lap, who's grinning quite smugly.

"Hanabi-sama, it's time to go home. I have training," I stand, making her fall off my lap, but soon stand too and take my hand.

"Fine, leave, see what I care!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I storm out the room, growling slightly. Today isn't a good day.

Zzz

Ino and Chouji went home a while ago. Neji's been gone for about two hours or something, and I'm bored stiff. I can't wait till he comes back to take me out. Though, I don't even know if he will, he has to go see Lee, Ten-ten, and Gai-sensei. I wish he'd come back soon, he's normally only gone for two-three hours.

"Shikamaru-dono, I'm back!" I leap out of bed and run down the stairs, colliding with Neji at the bottom. I sit up, rubbing my forehead from where it smashed against Neji's. "Um, ow?" I grin sheepishly and stand, helping Neji up.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going…" unlike me to take the blame for this. He shakes his head and starts to walk to the front door, me behind.

Fresh air! I think I'm going to fall and kiss the ground! I don't think I've ever spent so long indoors. Neji shakes his head, smiling slightly as I spin round like a child. When I stop, we start to walk to the large bench that I normally go to cloud gaze. It's normally only me and Chouji there, but I can make an exception. We sit, lying back to watch the fluffy vapors, though Neji's squinting.

"The sky's so…bright."

"Way to point out the obvious. You're more sensitive to the light than I am," He turns to me, his head on his arm and the other arm next to his chin.

"How?" would've thought he knew that.

"People with pale eyes are more sensitive to light than those people with dark eyes. You have white eyes, I think it would bother you," mine look pretty much black against yours anyway.

We sit in silence until I hear people come closer, I sit up and see a couple walking to the edge where the banister is, laughing and chatting. The girl points to us, getting the man to look at us to. I raise an eyebrow and the man turns back, nodding. They then start to stand in quiet, only whispers every now and then.

I jump as I feel something touch my hand, which was holding me up. I look to see Neji's hand on top of mine, though I can't help but blush and pull away. Neji turns back to the sky, an awkward silence falling. I don't think I was meant to do that.

He eventually gets up, standing and brushing himself off, and then leaving without saying anything at all. I see the couple looking at us, the lady muttering something with a sympathetic look on her face. I stand, hurrying away. I can tell what she was thinking: I wonder what happened, they didn't say anything to each other…

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I turn around to see Naruto waving to me, Sasuke just behind him. The raven raises an eyebrow at the look I gave him. He's a bit warmer since he came back, not that much though.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" He has his classic Naruto grin on his face, patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm fine; too bad I couldn't come see you! I hope you're feeling better!" I nod, glancing at Sasuke.

"I'm a lot better thanks, you haven't happened to see Neji here at all, have you?" the two shook their heads. "Oh, ok…I wonder where he went…"

"Why you looking for him?" I blush slightly, waving my hand calmly. Got to keep up the 'I don't give a damn' thing.

"No reason, we were just hanging out and he left…he's so weird sometimes…" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We were just going to the ramen bar, do you want to come? Sasuke's paying," I shrugged and nodded; if Sasuke's paying I might as well…does that mean they were on a date?

It wasn't long before we got to the bar, Naruto babbling all the way. I never understood these two, they just…clash.

"Hey dobe, you better not eat as much as last time, because I'm not going to pay for it all," against the thought of everyone, Sasuke isn't as rich as every girl says he is. Sure, he has a big, giant compound all to himself, but it's only him and Naruto making money, and can you imagine how much it must coast to look after that place?

"Aw, don't be so stiff Sasuke-teme! It wasn't that bad!" I imagine it was. I look around; it's a small place, though quite popular. It's grown in the years.

"Are you joking? Next time we're going to a proper restaurant," I don't think Sasuke's a ramen fan.

"But you have expensive taste!"

"You have an expensive stomach!"

"Can I help you boys?" the waitress was smiling. We were sat outside, on one of the four chair tables. They ordered, as if they hadn't been fighting for the passed five minutes, and I ordered after. It was weird to not eat Hinata's food.

Naruto must've noticed, because he said; "Shikamaru, you're playing with your food, do you not like it?" I shrug and take a bite.

"It's not that Naruto, Shikamaru's just used to eating Hinata's food!" I turn to see Kiba standing behind me. Great; Kiba.

"Shikamaru, I never knew you were that close with Hinata!" Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head.

"Do you never listen to rumors, Naruto?"

"Unlike you, I'm not part of a gossip club," he got another hit at making Sasuke sound so girlish. He looked at me with a 'is it ok…' look, and I nodded. He started to whisper stuff in the blonde's ear.

"Shikamaru, I never knew you and Neji did _that_! No wonder you were looking for him!" could he be any louder. Me and Sasuke roll our eyes.

"Idiot, I was whispering it for a reason you know!" Naruto nodded and shut up. "Besides, it's only a rumor.

"A rumor that Kiba started because of his overly active imagination." Kiba whined at that. "He and Neji had a small bet, that Neji lost, and then Kiba got out of hand."

"And what was this bet that me and Neji made, just so I can confirm it if anyone asks," Sasuke and Naruto sniggered in a scaringly similar way.

"I don't know, didn't plan that far. But whoever lost the bet had to dress up as a girl."

"And it was Neji who had to get dressed up in that overly done sex-costume, no?" I nodded, laughing slightly. I couldn't help it, Naruto and Sasuke where laughing, and the way Kiba said it was too funny.

"So you and Neji _aren't _together?" now what do I say to that? There's an almost deafening pause where no one says anything, a smirk from Kiba makes me worry.

"No, you should hear the latest rumor, started by Ino I believe…" I glare at him slightly, though I want to know what she said. "That Neji and Shikamaru were having a 'lover's spat' over who got top. Something like that anyway," Sasuke shook his head and patted my shoulder; I was sitting next to him.

"Good luck with that," Kiba my have not picked up the reason he said that, but Naruto was curious. He has this 'what are you hiding' look on his face. I nodded.

"I take it you didn't have much luck," he shook his head. Kiba and Naruto stared at us blankly.

"You and Neji went out?" guess who; Naruto. Half of the bar looked to see who it was that went out with the Hyuuga, gasping when they saw a tan finger pointing at Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe. It was a long time ago." I decided to answer Naruto and Kiba's question.

"After the chuunin exams, before the 'abandon Konoha' thing," Kiba nodded, while Naruto twitched slightly.

"Oops…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the blond, who scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see…during your rescue mission, I sort of…talked with Neji…about stuff that had to do with you…and I didn't get why he was so pissed," Sasuke let his head fall on the table.

"I remember that, he called you an asshole who didn't understand the word 'commitment', and that if Naruto was having thoughts about you to remember that you were an emo looser, bent on revenge and that the psycho murder thing might run in the family."

"That's like…the third time I've heard you being referred to as an emo today…"

"OK! I get it; I was an insane idiot! You guys can shut up now!" that was worth it. The three of us are now smirking at Sasuke, who looks slightly darker than normal.

"On to more serious matters, I need help from you guys…Sasuke, your help is very much needed," if Neji's getting help, I am.

"You want to know how to be on top, right?" he asked, picking up the hint. I nodded and Kiba sat next to Naruto and me, folding his arms on the table, slouching slightly.

"How do you manage to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm looking at the big picture, not the tiny details."

"He's got girls helping him, rather than guys. You're bound to win," I guess Sasuke really does keep up with gossip trains.

"You have a point. So, how to get you out on top..." Kiba put a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"The size difference doesn't help," thanks Sasuke.

"Or the age difference," Naruto's picking up bad habits from his lover.

"BIG PICTURE! Remember?!" they sure know how to bring a guy down. Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Ok, we need a plan…let's try throw something's together first, and then think about the little details…"

Zzz

Well, I only have about ten minutes left, so I'll stop here…

Nine pages go me! I'm back home by the way…which means that all that homework I left is waiting for me to finish for Wednesday…I'm going to be up late tonight, joy!

I thought this was a long chapter –grin- and before you say anything, the pictures aren't as random as they seem…the first one was inspired by a picture of my and my two friends when we were little and took a bath together. Lauren was camera shy, and hiding so her face was still seen, where me and Becky weren't so…modest mainly me. Eh heh.

The second one was inspired by something me and my brother tried…yeah, we were weird children. I was watching a Tv program once, and when the daughter asked for her mums baby pictures, she said she'd burnt them all when she was seven. My friend once started screaming 'there's a spider in the bathtub' very loudly round the house, right after eight legged freaks came out. I told her she was an idiot. And I've always wanted to tie my friend up and use him as a piñata.

Anyway, I'll shut up…R+R please!

Ciao

Kitty

Preview –

"So you…um…want to go out this evening

"So are you like…asking me out on a date?"

"…Maybe."

"Is that why your face is red?"

"Shut up and answer the gosh damn question!"

"I'll have to think about it…what am I doing this evening…"

"Shikamaru!"


	9. Chapter 9

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: you know how much it hurts to say the same thing every chapter?

Zzz

"Well, I shouldn't worry too much…"

"How do you guys plan on settling it?"

"I don't know…"

"Anou…see w-who caves f-first?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Who said girl's cave first, if anyone it'll be the guy who caves first!"

"S-sorry…"

"Ignore Ino Hinata, I think it's a great idea!" Ten-ten grinned at the girl, who smiled bashfully in return. Ino pouted slightly before turning to me.

"So, is that good with you?" I nodded at the question, and the four girls started talking together as if I was never here.

"We need to make him look as attractive as possible!" see, as if I was never here. Sakura covered her mouth and turned to me. "Not that you're not attractive, but you know … yeah," she turned back to the others.

"Well, I wouldn't really know what kind of guy he likes, seeing as he's only ever gone out with girls…" reassuring thought, huh?

"They've all been quite … curvy?" Ten-ten notes. Hinata-sama nodded, daring to speak again.

"M-maybe we could a-ask one of the others…who w-went out with h-him," the other three nodded, thinking.

"There's that girl who works at the restaurant, you know the one…"

"Shame Temari's not here, they went out the longest…" Ino stood after Sakura's comment and pulled my sleeves down. I couldn't help but blush furiously.

"W-what are you doing!" I asked, slightly panicked. She then started to feel my arms, almost as if seeing how big they were.

"I heard Shikamaru once comment that guys like a girl with a big of fat on her, explaining the curves of the others…you don't need to be _fat, _just…not stupidly thin," I nodded and sat there, feeling like a puppet.

"I thought the point was to not make me into the girl," I pointed out, getting a thwack from Ten-ten.

"Well we decided it would be whoever caves first, remember? You need to meet the requirements for that…" I sighed and nodded. I bet Shikamaru's getting help from the guys…

"Think about it Neji, if Shikamaru gets help from anyone, it's going to be a guys. Guys know what to look for in a girl, and girls know what to look for in a guy!" Ino stated while sitting back down. I pulled my sleeves back up, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Now, we need a list of what we like about a guy, looks wise…" the four looked up thoughtfully.

Ino suddenly said; "gay guys are hot," and Hinata noted it on the paper that was suddenly squashed into her face. That explains the Sasuke thing; I always thought he looked gay.

"Oh, guys with a good fashion sense!" Sakura said, Hinata jotting this down quickly.

"Guys with nice hair…" Ten-ten said, sounding like she was still thinking. I think I might take that as a compliment. Though when you think about it, Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's rear.

"What about you, Hinata-sama?" I take these moments to torture my cousin, not to be mean…to bond, yeah, something like that. She blushes and scratches her head. I know about the thing she had for Naruto, let's see what she says.

"I d-don't really thin-think a-about guys' l-looks … but, umm… m-maybe…" she mumbled something only Ten-ten picked up, but it was obviously good by the look on the brunette's face.

"Genius Hinata, write that down!" Ino peered over the timid girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that, you're on fire today, Hinata-chan!" Ino turned to Sakura, who was asking what it was. "Hinata-chan said about how fit a guy is!" I doubt those were the words she put them in, but fair enough.

"…wait, what?" Ino rolled her eyes and approached me again. I backed away slightly.

Rolling her eyes, she said; "Neji, take off that shirt or I'll do it again for you." I did as she said, and then she punched my gut slightly. It still hurt a little though. She nodded and walked back to where she was. I couldn't be bothered to put it back on; it is my room after all! If you were wondering, we are currently in the Huuyga estate, in my room. Me and four girls, and for all the guys out there who are straight: it's really not as good as it seems.

"Ok, so we need to find a reason for Neji to be dressed nicely-" hey! "-and have nice hair…" gee, thanks, "and we'll be able to pin the gay look down no problem, the long hair helps. We're probably going to have to have it down though."

Seems Ino is the 'leader' of this plan. Makes sense, she knows Shikamaru the best, and I told her first. Still, I wonder how he's doing … I haven't seen him yet today, and it's already noon. I finished my training and got dragged here. Hinata-sama really just came back, saying something about finishing early, and then got dragged into this whole thing too. She came in, hearing from Hanabi-sama I was in here with some others, and then Ino grabbed her hand and sat her down. Today seems rushed. I wonder what Shikamaru's doing, I bet just being a lazy ass like normal really, what else-

"NEJI!" I jump slightly, turning to Sakura. Three of them have that knowing smirk on their faces, while Hinata-sama is just smiling sweetly in that 'aw, how cute!' kind of way. "Stop thinking about your lover-boy and concentrate!"

"I wasn't thinking about Shikamaru!" I retort, folding my arms and holding my nose high.

"Oh, then what was with that dreamy, far-off smile you had, hum? –oh, and what happened to that little 'bet' you lost?" I twitched slightly, growling. I knew what she's talking about.

"Fine, I wasn't thinking about Shikamaru_-dono_, I was thinking about…um…my next lunch!" Ino scoffed and put her hands on her legs.

"Since when did you turn into Naruto, dreaming about food and ramen?" I would've stormed off when I felt a bit of heat pour off my face. Damn it.

"Whatever…"

"Ok Neji, I'll repeat the plan," Sakura starts, a vein popping on her head. "Seeing as you weren't _listening _last time! You are going to ask Shikamaru to go on a date with you-"

"Huh?"

"And then, you'll come shopping with us, and buy you nice clothes. Once finished, we'll dress you up, and give you a gay look, and then you shall go pick him up. I hope you have lots of money, because Shikamaru doesn't get treated to often, so you're going to spoil him rotten. Understand?"

"Point one…" I wait to make sure they're listening. "I have nice clothes-"

"N-Neji-niisan…we m-mean formal c-lothes, all of yours a-are…for t-training and w-walking in…"

"POINT TWO…" nicest way I can tell her to shut up without saying it. "I…how much money are we talking about here?"

"Lots."

"Think expensive restaurant, and a walk down the shopping street."

"Point three…" how can I say this? "Do I not look gay already?" they all nod. I'm not sure whether that's good, or bad.

"But not gay enough!"

"We're talking about the leather pants, the hair falling round the face, get rid of the headband-"

"But…my…seal!" no way am I going around in public with this thing off!

Ten-ten put her hand on my shoulder. "Neji, you look so much better without it; cursed seal and all."

"Point four: why do I need to come shopping? Do I get a say in the stuff we buy?"

"Correction; you buy."

"No, not really, we just need to see if they look good on you or not!" Ino and Sakura: WARNING, highly dangerous when plotting…or in general.

"I'm not that rich!" I see Hinata-sama's guilty look. "You didn't!" she told them about my money stash? That's important to me! Sakura grabs me and turns me to face her.

"Neji, do you want to be seme?" I nod. "Do you want to actually impress Shikamaru?" I nod reluctantly. "Then listen to us! We know what a girl wants in a guy!"

Zzz

"Neji is a hopeless romantic."

"NEJI, seriously!"

"So that was why he got pissed when I pulled away when he was holding my hand…"

"Idiot…"

"He's a sucker for flowers…and chocolate, he has a sweet tooth."

"It's kind of making me worry the way you know so much about him, how long did you date for? How long ago exactly? How _far _did you go?"

"Dobe! I'm not answering those!" I sighed at the scene before me. We were in my room listening to Sasuke tell us things about Neji.

"You were the uke, right?" Sasuke twitched slightly at the memory, but nodded. "So why do _I _have to be the uke now?"

"Because, you caved in first…remember; the little walk when I got back, then the walking back to your house, then when I almost kissed you, then you completely caved, and then I so won the tongue war," Kiba blocked his ears.

"Too much information people!" I agree with Kiba. FAR too much information. "So, flowers, romantic, chocolate…anything else?"

"He likes sex."

"How would you know that, teme?" Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto onto his lap.

"Because when I got back, we decided to be friends, and the topic…sprung up," Naruto glared at the Uchiha. Where would that conversation come from? Kiba sighed next to me, and I realized I was glaring at him too.

"Both of you, stop glaring!" the glaring did not cease. "Ok, I'll tell you … you're not going to like it though…" now I'm suspicious… "We were discussing who would make a good fuck, now calm down!" Naruto fumed.

"You were what? First, you pick up Kakashi's lateness, and _then_ you pick up his perverted ness? This is too much!" Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's cheek.

"What would you say if I said that I told him you would make the best fuck?" now this is new, I don't think I've ever seen Naruto go so red. I'm still curious though…Kiba obviously picks up on this.

"I think Shikamaru wants to know what Neji said, don't you?" I glare at the dog boy, pretty pissed at him. Sasuke smirks a little.

"He said something along the lines of 'I bet Shikamaru has lots of stored up energy. Shame he's not a redhead'…" I don't know what I should think of that. Pleased, confused, or pissed.

Kiba takes the looks on Naruto's and my face and translates the last part. "The saying is: red-heads do a better sex. Don't know if it's true or not." Ok, now I'm pissed.

"Well he can just go fuck him_self _then, cause I'm _not _a redhead, and they don't do better sex," Naruto's now the one covering his ears.

"Can we _please _stop talking about sex? We're not adults!"

"Yeah, but we're already seventeen, you can't tell me you're still a virgin Naruto?" Sasuke sighs pitifully.

"He's waiting to get married," the blond flushes and tries to get off his boyfriend's lap. "Not that that's a bad thing!"

"Save it teme!"

Now, we have a list of things about Neji, an amused Kiba, a pissed off Naruto, and a sulky Sasuke. Helpful.

Zzz

"Ok Neji, you know what to do! Go up there, and be poised!" I stumble slightly as I get pushed up to Shikamaru's door. I knock on the wood and ring the doorbell. Hearing someone try the doorknob, I turn to find the street completely empty.

"Hey, what happened to walking in when you like?" I turn to see Shikamaru standing there, looking very…_seductive_.

"Well, you wouldn't have been able to come to the door with chicken pox, Shikamaru-dono…" is it just me, or do our tones suggest that we're flirting? He smirks and crosses his arms. I lean on the door frame, trying to stay as collected as I can. Here goes nothing!

"So you…um…want to go out this evening?"

"So are you like…asking me out on a date?" he's teasing me, I can tell.

"…Maybe," I'm loosing my 'poise'.

"Is that why your face is red?"

"Shut up and answer the gosh damn question!" why does he have to be so annoying?

"I'll have to think about it…what am I doing this evening…"

"Shikamaru!" I whine, he grins moves slightly closer to me subtly.

"I guess so, what time were you thinking?" I calm down slightly shrugging. Ino said to get to the night market after dinner it would have to be around…

"Half seven?" he nods, but I see the beaming grin he's trying to hide.

"Sounds good," I stand properly, leaning into his face slightly.

"I'll pick you up then, later." And on that note I turn, smirking to myself as he leans forward slightly as I move back. I walk down the street until I hear his door shut, and four people run up to me.

"W-well done Neji-niisan!" I grin at Hinata-sama, she's smiling proudly.

"Neji, that was not poised." I frown at Ino.

"Come on Ino, I'm sure loads of people are nervous when they ask for the first date!" Ino grabs my hand and drags me down the street, the others following.

"Ok, our to-do list just got bigger!"

Zzz

I walked back to my room and clapped my hands grinning broadly. Kiba laughed slightly, where Sasuke and Naruto smirked. Sasuke's really rubbing off on Naruto. I strode over to my draws and started looking through them.

"So, who was at the door?" Naruto asked in a sing song voice.

"Neji, we're going out this evening," Naruto tackled me from behind, squealing.

"Shikamaru has a date! So cute!" struggling to breath, I wriggle out of his grasp and he happily sits in front of me asking questions. I hear Kiba and Sasuke talking behind us.

"And he still asks why I wear the pants in this relationship." Ignoring them, I turn to Naruto who's still asking me things.

"So, what are you going to wear?" um…I don't know.

"Something…nice…and um…I know it's here somewhere…" I have this really nice pair of trousers I often wear on dates. Pulling them out, I measure them up to me.

"I don't think they fit you buddy."

"Get your coat, I'll take you shopping."

Zzz

"Neji, try these on next!" I stumble as I get more clothes thrown at me.

"Neji, this would totally bring out your eyes!"

"N-Neji-niisan, this w-would look nice on you…" I walk to the fitting rooms, ignoring the girls behind me telling me they hadn't finished looking. Sakura and Hinata follow behind me. I walk into the dressing room and start to change, stripping to my boxers and trying on the first two things I find. Opening the doors, I twitch as four pairs of eyes scan me.

"The top and trousers don't really go…"

"They're both black!" it was true, I was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. How can black and black not go?

"Ugh, Neji, you need to put a bit of difference in to it! Do you need me to select you outfits or something?" I dump the pile in front of Sakura. She rolls her eyes and picks up a few things. Ok, black button up shirt and…

"Pink?" she nods and ushers me back into the room. When I emerge, I find myself having a pink tie wrapped round my neck.

"Nice, I like that!"

"Very gay…"

"Wonderful, you should wear pink more often!"

"Y-you look very n-nice Neji-niisan…" I force a bitter smile and wait for the next outfit. Blue? Are we going through every colour or something?

I try on different colours, seeing as they like the black shirt. I some realize that the pants all seem to hang low on my waist, and they feel…_leathery_. I soon find myself sick of changing, looking at a two piles of clothes. The nice ones and the bad ones.

"Okay, now we need to pick out the best out of all these pants and ties…" I'm once again dressed in my normal gear, not very happy as usual glaring at however decides to look our way. It must be a strange site.

Zzz

I winced slightly as Sasuke dragged me round the clothe shops, picking out random things and telling me to hold them if they were good. I can imagine its worse shopping with girls, but the Uchiha is quite in touch with his feminine side. I'm relieved when he says that's all and pushes me in the direction of the changing room. I change, several times, in several different outfits, until he picks out a few more things, matching what goes best with what.

"You know, both you and Naruto have a bit of uke in you," man, I hate that glare.

"Shut up. Try this on next," I feel myself get wheeled back into the changing room with additional clothes. I've gone through all sorts: shorts, trousers, shirts, button-up shirts, pin stripes, I think my head's starting to spin.

"Ok, this…and this…not that…hell no…" I watch as he goes through what I've tried, sorting them into piles. After a few minutes, he turns his attention back to me and points to one of the piles. "This pile is the good pile, what do you want to buy?"

"What about that pile?" I ask, pointing to the other one. I liked that shirt…

"No, this pile," I pick out a few things, his 'input' greatly influencing my decision. I poke around in the other pile, picking up a green shirt before he drags me off to the counter. I yelp as we suddenly change direction.

"What?" he glares at me before going back to the counter a few moments later. "What?" I try again.

"Neji and the girls were passing. They must've been buying stuff to," four girls? Ouch, I'm glad I got stuck with Sasuke. I pay for the things, glad that Neji's paying for tonight. I wonder where we're going. Sasuke turns to me, smirking.

"You know, being Neji's uke isn't that bad…he gets paid a lot," I snort at the suggestion.

"Ch, yeah, sure; I'm not letting him win this one…how did _you _manage to get bottom?" Sasuke shrugged as we walked off, another thought crossed my mind. "Why did you chose the things I'm going to wear?"

"Have you ever been guy watching with the Hyuuga?" I shook my head. "Thought not."

Zzz

Time passes quickly when you're being given a 'gay look'. I've worn makeup before…but not that much. I didn't ever really think I'd need it. Though, I don't see how it's necessary now. I turn to the mirror as Sakura and Hinata-sama get out my clothes. Man, I do look gay. You have like, Kankuro who wore makeup, but he didn't look gay, he just looked kind of…weird. Ino and Ten-ten giggle, obviously pleased. Sasuke tried to get me to wear makeup once; I swore never to do it again.

"N-Neji-niisan, do you like…like i-it?" I force a smile, though I feel like plastic. Ok, so it's not that bad, but still…

"Y-yes, Hinata-sama," they walk out the door, waiting for me to change. You'll never guess what colour they went for. They were fighting over it for a while, saying how it was hard seeing as all of them went with black and white. Hinata-sama pointed out that in the dark, our eyes went slightly lilac, and so they finally picked a lilac colour. It was that, the pink, the red or the white- though I think I'd prefer the white. Black shirt, low leather lilac trousers, and a silk lilac tie.

"I still think we should've gone with pink, it was gayer…" Ten-ten, shut up.

"But the lilac will look best, trust me Ten-ten, the eye liner is enough gay," thanks…I think. Ten-ten pouts slightly, though she doesn't have much of an argument. I just think she thought it was funnier to see her coldest team mate dressed in pink. I feel Hinata-sama behind me, taking out my head band and letting my hair fall over my face. And some people wonder why I have to wear things to keep it all back. Ino shakes her head slightly and pulls out my ponytail. Oh, this is going to take a while.

"Why not try having it pulled into a high ponytail?" Ino suggests. Hinata-sama seems to now have the job of playing with my hair.

"He reminds me of Haku like that…" we look at her with curious looks. "Let's just say Haku looked like a girl," I pull it out. Hinata-sama starts to gather some, letting a pit fall in my face. She starts to plait it, only a little plait.

"Oh my! Hinata-chan, that's so cute!" Ino exclaimed, getting the smaller girl to blush slightly. The other two nod, spinning me round. "Perfect!"

I feel myself get dragged out the house and we start to make our way down the street. We pass Kiba and Naruto, Kiba who grins and gives me the thumbs up while Naruto seems slightly far off…sort of like what a fan girl would look like.

Sasuke will kill me if he finds that out.

We soon make it to the Nara house hold, Sasuke leaving the house. He looks at me, smirking while looking me up and down.

"You never got _that _dressed up on our dates," I know what he's hinting at. I blush, glaring at him to shit up, though he simply laughs. Ino's now explaining to Sakura and Ten-ten about me and Sasuke. Sakura doesn't look very thrilled.

"Ok Neji, remember…" I look at Ino, paying attention to her. "Poise," I know that _now _don't I? She runs off to the other three and they make their way down the road, same direction Sasuke went. I ring the doorbell to have Mrs. Nara answer. Damn it.

"Hello Neji-kun, don't you look lovely today?" I smile and thank her, slightly bashfully. "I'm guessing you're here for Shikamaru? Hold on." I watch as she runs off to the stairs, calling her son. I wait patiently for him, raising my eyebrows as he gets to the door. Now I know why Sasuke was here. He's wearing a green button-up shirt, and black pin stripe trousers. He's got a jacket on to protect himself from the cold.

"Hey Neji," he says, stepping out the house and shutting the door.

"Hey yourself, don't you look nice?" he blushes slightly, rolling his eyes.

We start to walk, going to the restaurant Ino told me about. I tell him that where we're going is a surprise when he asks, and he just shrugs. We finally reach the restaurant, and he looks shocked as I lead him in. I get us a table and we sit down, he taking his jacket off and looking around.

"Man, Sasuke was right, you do get paid a lot," I laugh slightly, shaking my head.

"I guess, though I normally save it all up for special occasions," I smile as he scratches his cheek shyly. I'm glad I listened to Ino.

"So…what do you want?" I ask, pointing to the menu. His is still closed, though I've already started looking through. He opens it, and starts to skim the pages, probably looking for something cheep.

"Are you sure you have enough for this place?" I nod, and he starts to slow down. As the minutes pass, he becomes more and more relaxed, and most of the time is spent in silence. We talk about trivial things most of the time, and he complains about a few things, though glad to be aloud out again. He seems to like being outside. He asks how bad it is to spend the day with Ino, and I just flinch and say it was dreadful. He laughs at that. The meal is in pretty much silence, except the occasional 'do you like it' or 'ugh, bone'. He had some sort of beef, getting one or two bones with it. It was a nice restaurant, and I can tell why it was so expensive.

"Where to now?" he asks as we leave. He can tell that I've got something else planned. "Or is it a surprise?" I chuckle.

"No, we're going to the night market, it can be really nice with all the lights and things," I've only been once or twice, but it is really nice. He nods, thinking about something. "A penny for your thoughts?" he smirks and walks closer to me.

"Just wondering how you can go out on a cold day with no jacket, is all," I shrug.

"I'm just so awesome," I smile as he laughs. I love hearing him laugh. We spend a few more minutes in silence, and I almost jump as I feel something warm on my hand. I look at him affectionately as I realize what he's doing. He's got a small tinge of pink in his cheeks, and I lace my fingers with his. I think Sasuke's been giving him advice.

It's not long before we're at the night market, my wallet about half empty from the meal. He looks through the weapons and things, a few taking my own interest. I lean my head against his as he stops, looking at a certain few weapons. It was four steel kunai, very sharp and firm, it had a few decorations on it of fish on one side, the same side for each. He looked up at me, getting me to move.

"They're nice, aren't they?" sure, they weren't what maybe his other dates would want, but I was used to my dates wanting something like this. He nods, looking back at them, the owner of the shop announces their price to us and Shikamaru seems reluctant. I pick one up, examining it closely.

"You want them?" I ask, turning to him.

"They're…expensive…" first an expensive dinner, then and expensive present, huh? I get out my wallet and get out the right amount, asking for them. The shop keeper seems happy. "Neji, are you sure? I mean…you just treated me to dinner, and now this?" As the shop keeper wraps them up and passes them to me, I laugh.

"I'm positive, here." I pass him the box. Letting go of my hand, he opens it and takes two out, holding them out to me.

"Two each, and I'll accept them," I feel heat escape my face as I take them off him, smiling broadly.

We walk further down, getting a few snacks, like the chocolate covered bananas. Getting out of the market with some drinks and making our way back to his house. He opens the door, it being about nine or ten, I'm not really sure. He turns to me, holding the door side and the frame. I smirk, leaning on the frame where he's holding it.

"Got to be one of the first days where nothing much has happened between us, huh?" he gives me a lazy smile and rests his head above his hand.

"I guess your right; it's been wonderful still…" I move slightly closer to him, not going all the way. I'm not caving first. My heart starts to beat slightly harder as he inches forward. I pause as he lets a slight smirk seep onto his face.

"Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight though." I wince as he shuts the door in my face. Asshole! Fucking gosh damn asshole!

"Fuck!"

Zzz

Kitty: last line Shikamaru says from a pink song XD I love it so much, I couldn't resist.

I'm proud of that chapter! Ten pages, I normally only write like … six X3 cha ha! I'm glad I finished it … though I feel ill, bleh!

R+R, point out mistakes, ideas, whatever!

Ciao

Kitty

Preview –

"You slammed the door in his face?!"

"Yeah, it felt good."

"Bet it didn't feel good for him…"

"The point's not to cave in, dobe."

"I wish I'd known that before, teme."

"Please, I have a headache…"


	10. Chapter 10

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

I wake up with a throbbing in my throat. It hurts…a lot. I don't try to speak, just in case. It's awful, I manage to get free of the chicken pox, and I get a cold!

"Shikamaru, how did it go last night?" came a sing-song voice from my window. I don't know _why _they're still coming in, but they are. Ino and Chouji: my team mates.

"What are you talking about Ino, what happened?" the girl laughed, bringing the back of her hand to her mouth. I could tell Chouji was slightly scared by this action.

"Err…Ino?"

"Oh Chouji, you're so slow! Shikamaru had a d-a-t-e last night!" Chouji blinked a few times before gasping.

"You had a _date_, with Neji?" I nod, sighing slightly. Man, this sucks, I'm never going to hear the end of it.

"So then, how did it go? Who caved? Do you think we did a good job on Neji? Did he look gay? Come on, tell!" she whined, making me hold up a hand.

"First: it went fine. Second: no one caved. Third: yes, you did. Fourth: yes, he did. Very gay indeed," she squealed, but soon stopped.

"No one … caved?" I nod, making her even more confused. "I don't get it, who got the kiss then?"

"No one, I slammed the door in his face." The two stared at me aimlessly. Is it that surprising? Ino suddenly pumped her fist in the air.

"I'll have to make him gayer … did you cave for the cross-dressing, because I could always-"

"NO! No more cross dressing!" I remember that. As wonderful as it was, I didn't like what happened _after_. I think the '-chan' is still around there somewhere. Ino pouted, though she has that plotting glint in her eyes.

"So that one did work…" Chouji was now clasping his head, cringing at the memory. I couldn't help but let heat discharge from my face. She looked between us before sticking her face in front of Choujis'.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know. Let's go to training, shall we?" he asked, standing and walking to the window. I get up and Ino bursts out into fits of laughter.

"Either you're a bed wetter, or your hormones are having a delayed response!"

"Get out my room Ino!" ugh, what else will I have to go through?

Zzz

Hinata-sama was to say, curious, when I came home last night with an angry face. I didn't respond when she asked what was wrong, but I knew I'd have to say something now Ten-ten was here. I walk into the kitchen to find them both chatting, though all focus is on my when I step in.

"F-feeling b-b-better Neji-n-niisan?" I nod, getting out a glass and pouring some water. I can practically _hear _their thoughts.

"It went fine, until I walked him to his house," I answered the unasked question, not satisfying them enough. Ten-ten looked at me with utter inquisitiveness.

"What happened at his house? Did you cave?" I shook my head, making her frown slightly. "Then what?"

"He slammed the door in my face before I could get him to cave," I was against the doorframe too. Hinata-sama looks at me sympathetically, and Ten-ten recoils. I shake my head slightly, showing it didn't matter too much.

"Its fine really, just hurt."

"I imagine so … I wonder what's next?" I thought for a moment.

"It's his go next, let him do what he wants, then we'll have another go. We failed to capture the queen this time … next time though…" it was very much like a game of Shogi; except instead of the queen trying to capture the king, it was the king trying to capture the queen.

And I was definitely the King.

"We should go to training Neji, Lee's looking forward to sparing with you again!" I nodded, saying good bye to Hinata-sama and making my way off with Ten-ten.

Zzz

"You slammed the door in his face?!" Kiba asked loudly, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it felt good," all but Naruto grinned.

"Bet it didn't feel good for him…" he said, looking up thoughtfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The point's not to cave in, dobe."

"I wish I'd known that before, teme."

"Please, I have a headache…" it's true, my cold's getting worse. We sat in a silence for a few moments, all trying to come up with something. I could normally come up with a solution easily, but Neji was different. He was good at trying to capture my queen in a good game.

Naruto suddenly slapped his fist onto his palm, looking serious. "I've got it! Shikamaru, can you dance?" dance? What has that got to do with anything? Sasuke hugs Naruto, who's currently in his lap again.

"Genius!" me and Kiba exchange worried glances. Maybe Sasuke and Narutos' relationship is getting a bit … intimate, shall we say? Maybe scary is a better fit. I swear they have this telepathic thing going on!

"No, I don't. Temari tried to teach me once, but I failed. She said I have two left feet," Naruto wagged a finger.

"So does Sasuke, but he can dance!" cue laughter. Cue Sasuke blushing.

"Shut up, dobe! I'm loosing my pride here!" dancing wasn't so bad, but dancing and Sasuke.

"Well it's true! Even though you're really good, you have a tendency to trip over yourself…though you manage to cover it up," Naruto pondered a moment, one eye closed in concentration.

"Basically, we want to teach Shikamaru how to dance then?" Kiba asked. I sighed unwillingly.

"I'm happy, thanks anyway," the three silenced me with a hush. I sighed again. I wasn't feeling well, I was tired, I had a headache, and I wanted to go home.

We were at Narutos' apartment. Though it was small, it was relatively neat…neater than I thought it would be though. I expect Sasuke helps, they've changed each other for the better really, Naruto's less troublesome, and Sasuke's more social, not that social though. Not like he used to be. Naruto got up and went to his music player, selecting a song of the CD that was already inside. An upbeat song started playing, and he started swaying his hips.

"Ok Shikamaru, either I teach you how to dance on your own, or me and Sasuke show you how you'd have to dance when Neji appears," I raise an eyebrow.

"You've already got something planned out, haven't you?" Naruto grinned broadly and nodded, spinning.

"Yup…think: you dancing, Neji walking in, and then you dancing around Neji," this doesn't sound too bad I guess… "-without tripping over yourself," or not. Naruto beckons Sasuke, who stands and puts his hands on his hips. Naruto looks like he knows what he's doing.

"Ok, you do it like this on your own…" Naruto says, swaying his hips, making his shoulders move at the same time, he lets one hand come up behind his head and lets his head move to the beat as well. "You get the point, right?" I nod, he starts to make his way over to Sasuke, swaying his hips in the same motion Temari did. He then spun halfway over before finishing his walk. I could tell when I did it, they'd expect more. He danced around Sasuke a bit, sometimes looking away from the raven, sometimes keeping his blue eyes on him.

He stopped and turned to me. "Get the point?" I nodded again and he made a movement with his hand to get me up. "It's easy, you don't even need to bring your feet anywhere near each other, then Kiba can pretend to be Neji so you can practice more!"

"No way Naruto!"

"I'd rather he didn't …"

"Oh, stop complaining and dance, Nara boy!"

"I'm so proud of my koi…"

Zzz

I knocked on the wooden door, having Shikaku open it and warmly invite me in. I smiled slightly and made my way up the stairs, hearing flamboyant beating sound come from Shikamarus' room. I walk over carefully and open the door, stepping in to see Shikamaru dancing to something that was playing on some sort of music player. When did he have a music player in his room?

My thoughts of the music player was pushed aside when I heard a murmur of my name, I looked back over to see Shikamaru dressed slightly … differently to normal. Not everyday Nara goes black. Black fishnet shirt with short sleeves, black muscle top, tight black shorts, black boots. Big black boots with buckles on them, might I add. His hair was down and hung in his face slightly, it reached to his collarbone, swiftly flowing in a pattern similar to Shikamarus' movements. His wonderful movements. Sasuke couldn't have taught him that, the guy has two left feet! His hips swung, exposing more of the skin that the top hem already did. You could see his belly button.

His earrings had gone from small rings, to hanging earrings with Safire gems dangling innocently as he moved. He gracefully started dancing over to me, twirling half way giving me a nice view of his ass. Such a nice ass, especially in _those _shorts. I almost fell over when he turned, as I tried to follow, making him smirk. He knows where he's going with this, unfortunately. I started to dance around me, occasionally giving me hot touches on the arm, or skimming his knee past mine, obsidian eyes locking my own lighter ones. When we wasn't looking at me, his eyes were closed, and his arms were playing in his hair, bringing it up to expose neck, then letting it down to run slim fingers along my shoulders.

Then his back was against my chest and he ground into me. This wasn't the normal, playful grind, this was _hard_. I couldn't help but then nip at the skin around his shoulder. No, I can't! I must stop everything now in order to keep my cool! I swore that loud, desperate moan came from my lips. I laid my hands on his waist when he was facing me and nuzzled the nook of his neck. I felt one arm wrap all the way round to my back, the other one freely swaying with the hips.

"Can we stop the game for a moment so I can fuck you senseless?" I must've sounded really perverted, more so that I intended, but I couldn't help it. When there's a hot guy grinding into you, you see what you do! He chuckled and shook his head.

"You give up, or it'll stay as you and your hand. All alone, sorting out your problem…pervert," I felt the back of his hand brush along my crotch through the material. He grinned as I moaned again and brought his fingers to skim the hem of my trousers. This brings me back to a while ago…when someone busted in on us. Oh, I know what problem he's talking about.

"I don't want to give up…I'm not the one dancing like a girl," I could feel his eye muscle twitch.

"I'm not the one who wears a sex dress," what?

"I'm not the one who was rendered helpless against someone in a sex dress."

"I'm not the one who became a freaking maid for a week!"

"I'm not the one who, by rule, is uke!"

"I'm not the one who calls his boyfriend '-dono'!"

"I'm not the one who has stuffed toys on his bed!" I suddenly realize that we're now not attached, problem calmed down, and glaring at each other.

"I'm not the one who wears eyeliner!"

"Some men wear eyeliner! Gaara wears eyeliner!"

"Gaara screams 'I'm the girl'!"

"At least I don't slap people!"

"At least I don't go through people's underwear!"

"At least I'm not such a _girl _about people going through my underwear!"

"So you admit it!"

"What the fuck else do I do when your asleep?" for the record, I don't …I don't know why I said that.

"Pervert!"

"You slapped me again, see! Such a girl!" I turn as I hear someone cough from the window. I see Ino and Chouji standing there, looking slightly out of place.

"What?" Shikamaru demands.

"Just…wondering if you were busy and wanted to come out, is all…" Ino says, scratching her check.

"Anything's better than being with this idiot!" He said and storms over to the window, turning to glare at me.

"Look who's talking!" I snap back, stomping over to the door. I slam it shut and hear him call out an insult to me. My _gosh _he's hot when he's mad.

Zzz

I realize when people start giving me weird looks; I'm still not dressed very well. I really want to go back now, this is so troublesome! I twitch slightly as some girls giggle.

"Look! The rumor was true; I bet he's going to see Neji! I wonder who the girl is though …" I glare at the group of boys, getting them to shut up. Like hell I want to go see that stupid Hyuuga, now or ever!

"Ch, so troublesome…let's go out to the training grounds or something…" I mumble, walking slightly faster. They speed up too, glancing at each other. Stupid Hyuuga ass…I wince as we pass the three that started this situation. The follow me with their eyes, before two stand and start to pursue me, the other gets dragged.

It's not too long before we're at a grassy area, and I just sit down in the middle and let myself fall back on the grass. I have a pretty good view of the clouds here…that view disappears when a blond and a brunet head look down at me.

"Hey, Shikamaru…what happened?" Naruto asked. I feel slightly bad, as it was his idea. Really good idea too, it was didn't work very well…I sigh and sit up, seeing the other three are sat down.

"We got in a fight," I stated. Sasuke nodded, probably knowing of the clashing to two short tempers, and the others shake their heads. "What, it's true!"

"How did you manage to go from the calmest person on earth, to short tempered?" I scoff, turning my head at Choujis' question.

"Beets me, blame the Hyuuga pervert," And with that, I lie back down and push Naruto and Kiba out of my view.

"Is the pervert thing new?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Nejis' tendency to be a pervert.

"He's a closet pervert. Even said that he goes through my underwear when I'm asleep…" I hear Chouji and Ino giggle. I wave them off lazily and shut my eyes. It's not long before the light disappears again, and when I open my eyes, I'm met with tinted lilac ones…

"What, can you not spend more than five minutes away from me?" I ask, smirking. His eye twitches and he pulls an angry smile.

"You're such an…idiot!" I wince at the loudness of his voice. "You just walk out the house dressed like _that_? Now what are you going to do, blame Kiba again!"

"People are simple minded, they'll believe it," he still doesn't look happy.

"You do know that adults have seen, and generally adults share many things, and then it'll get to your _mother _and, oh! Then what will you say, Mr. Smarty-pants?" never thought that far.

"I don't know, doesn't need to involve you though, does it?" he stomps his foot, and I find out how close it is to my head.

"That's entirely not the point!" I frown and sit up, standing and turning to face him. I walk up to him as closely as I can without touching him. At last, he's thrown off.

"I'll think of something when the time comes, until then, it's your fault," now he's regained his senses.

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who could accept the fact that you wanted to cave in so badly!" I suddenly find myself wanting to cave. We both attack each others lips at the same time, tongues pushing against each other, hands moving furiously. I feel one hand in my hair, and one hand going up my shirt, reaching quite high. Of course after a few moments of erotic moving, grinding and tongue hockey, our minds are back in focus and we push each other away at the same time.

"Your fault!" we shout at each other, going in opposite directions. Five people are left there to stare at nothing after witnessing what just happened before them.

"Lazy ass!"

"Pervert!"

Zzz

Kitty: ok…that chapter had fewer words than normal, but I didn't know what to type it was hard really, especially trying to make the scene where Naruto teaches Shikamaru how to dance: keeping something exciting and descriptive, yet ambiguous. Doesn't really work very well…

Well, review and tell me if you liked it! For those who like the NejiGaara pairing, I have a high school (?) fic on them…it's techniqueally not high school, seeing as I made it the British system eh heh. ANYWAY!

R+R!

Ciao

Kitty

Preview –

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-dono?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look…_flustered_,"

"I'm fine. Peachy!"

"Oh? You won't mind this then, huh?"

"W-What are you doing?!"

"If I'm not wrong, you're acting like a _girl_."


	11. Chapter 11

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

--

I woke up in the morning with a very empty stomach. I don't know why, because I pigged out on ice-scream last night while watching some romance movie. Not that I'd tell anyone that, it would be too out of character. Hanabi-sama often finds it highly entertaining to tease me for that as well. She's a little devil.

I quickly changed and went to get some food finding Hinata-sama already in the room with some breakfast. She smiled and waved slightly so I waved back and greeted her. Hanabi-sama came in shortly and decided to point a certain fact out when I greeted her.

"You've changed!" she stated hands on her hips. I blinked slightly.

"How have I changed?"

"You never used to greet me, you've gone back to watching those movies, and you're spending less time training! You also haven't gone to find missions!" I can't help but let a slight blush seep onto my face; she eagerly pointed that out too. "See, _emotions_, you been acting different since last week! It's all because of Shikamaru, isn't it? You know dad doesn't like it when you date other boys!" I stand and growl, teeth showing through my lips.

"It's none of his, your, or anyone else's business what I do and don't do with my life! Who I date is up to me, and how I act is up to me! You got that, brat?" Hanabi-sama and stepped back, looking extremely shocked. She took another step back and bumped into someone, looking up. I look into cold white eyes and gasp, my hands flying to my mouth. The defined frown, the pierced and thin lips, the twitching muscle: Hiashi-sama.

"D-Dad!" I can see my ability to freely run around outside disappearing from view.

"H-Hiashi-sama, I-I'm so sorry, I…I didn't know w-what I was think-thinking!" I stuttered, doing a nice impression of Hinata-sama. The scowl deepened.

"Neji, I'm shocked; you normally have more control when it comes to your cousins…I'm going to have to re-think this whole 'Nara' situation if you keep this up," I could already feel the seal burning on my forehead. Hinata-sama stood, making everyone turn to her. I didn't move my gaze, as I knew she'd feel more comfortable with less people looking at her, and the last thing I need is her getting in trouble too…

"D-Daddy, N-Neji-niisan has b…been having an r-rough week, a-and Hanabi did p-provoke him! P-Please don't punish N-Neji-niisan…" I wince at the tension in the room. I look back to Hiashi-sama and notice the almost proud glint in his eye. I guess Hinata-sama's breaking through. I can't but feel a little pride too in my cousin; she's getting a lot stronger.

"Fine, but I don't expect it to happen again Neji. Go to practice, the three of you!" Hanabi-sama said something about not eating, and Hinata-sama smiled at me, causing me to smile back. We walk out the house together and head for the woods, Hanabi-sama just in front of us. It was weird to think, a good few years ago I would die to have shouted at Hanabi-sama…I hated the two so much, but now it was all different. They were like my little sisters, like they were before my dad died.

It wasn't long before Hanabi-sama ran off, saying her typical laidback 'later' and went to join her team. We walked a bit further before we reached my own training ground, only to find a big surprise.

"I-Ino? Shikamaru?" I said, utterly baffled. A light blush was spread across the Nara's cheeks, and he wasn't looking at me, arms crossed slightly. The girl was grinning broadly in that Ino way and waved.

"Neji, hello!" she greeted with Ten-ten right beside her. Neither of the teachers were here I guess, and I don't know what happened to Chouji…Lee however is a different story.

"NEJI, MY RIVAL! How are you this fine morning?" I twitched slightly at the loud voice beside me.

"Hello Lee…" I replied, my voice sounding like a whisper against his. Ino and Ten-ten ran up to us, greeting me. I turned to Shikamaru, who now had his hands in his pockets and was staring up at the sky. I snuck up behind him and put my own hands in his pockets, my head on his shoulder.

"Not still mad now are we, Shikamaru-dono?" I asked, getting him to blush again.

"Troublesome…" he muttered, leaning back and brushing his lips along my ear. "Not still horny now are we, Neji-kun?" I took my hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around his chest, letting my fingers from my left hand slowly walk down his body. He grabbed them and turned round, pulling back slightly.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" I smirk at his pissed off look. I see him side glance the other three. "Oh please, after making-out in front of Ino, you're worried about a little … fondling?" he thwacked me upside the head.

"Does Lee know?" I feel the colour from my face drain slightly. I forgot about him. I winced as I was tackled to the ground by my male team mate.

"Neji, it's so nice to see you finally braking out of your shell and into the spring time of young! Grasp this moment with your hands!" Shikamaru was sniggering at me. Some stupid unhelpful excuse for a boyfriend he is.

"Lee…get off me," he did so, standing and pulling me up before braking into full 'youthfulness' mode. We're soon graced with another loud, booming voice. Oh the woes of me.

"What is this I hear Lee? Neji has broken from his shell?" I didn't dare even touch Shikamaru, who obviously noticed this. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I don't think I ever remember just having a hug.

"Neji, my boy! I never thought I'd see you so youthful! Let those locked up emotions spread through your body and be free! Use your youthfulness in your relationship!" I can see me turning into Kakashi or Sasuke, sitting around all day being badass while reading Icha Icha Paradise. Shikamaru has this winning smug look on his face.

"Girl…" I mutter. He lets go of me, growling slightly. Oh yeah, that wiped that god awful sexy look off your face. He storms over to Ino and drags her off.

"Come on Ino, let's go train," she yelps at the sudden tug and follows, saying her goodbyes.

"Neji, you really ought to try not getting him pissed sometimes…" Ten-ten advised.

"If he really loves me, he'll come back: no matter what."

Zzz

I'm now lying down with Chouji on the bench on top of the small building. The same place we've been coming to since I met him. We're doing as we normally do, sharing potato chips and watching clouds. I wonder if things are going to become different now I have Neji to think about spending time with too. Neji seems to be on my mind a lot.

"Hey…Chou…" I start, getting him to turn his head to me. I bring my hand to my temple. "I know this is weird…but we'll always stay as we are right? Even if we spend less time together?" he smiled slightly.

"It's not like you to be the one worrying about these things … and I have to say, my advice isn't as good as yours but," the chubby face turned back to the sky. "I'm sure they will stay the same, we're best friends, remember? Even if Neji's now in the picture…hey, maybe soon I'll have someone too, and then we won't have to worry about anyone being left out!"

"I know you'll find someone very soon…and I'm sure no one will be left out, that dumb Hyuuga can go play with his other friends if you need me, you come first!" Chouji laughed whole heartedly, no hollowness in his voice as always.

"I wonder about that! Ino says you've got some sort of contest going on or something?" I scrunched up my nose. Goodness she's a gossip.

"Yeah, something like that…I don't want to be classified as the girl," Chouji shook his head.

"Honestly, some men and their pride…" I snort and nod in agreement. We go back to watching clouds in silence, listening to the loud sounds from further in town. They may be quiet from here, but you can still hear them. I hear some people walking up the stairs, two by the sounds of it and I sit up to see the same couple who were here a while before.

"Look, it's that boy again…I think he comes here often!"

"Hush, he can hear you, you know…"

"I know, but he's not with that girl again, that boy must be his friend!" the man laughed at the woman's obliviousness. I smirk to myself and I hear Chouji chuckling too. "What's so funny?" she asked, I have a feeling I could answer this for her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but the 'girl' I was here with before was a boy," she flustered slightly.

"But you seemed so…close," the man took her elbow and steered her to where they stood before. I manage to catch what he said.

"You know those two gay ninja all the young adults are talking about?" he hints, she gasps and her face colours a bit more. She wasn't expecting that.

I lay back, putting my hands behind my head. Chouji decides to talk eventually. "How does it feel to be the talk of the town?" not much of the town, more among ninjas of our age, but…

"Weird…and not too good, seeing as I don't like the rumours," Chouji laughs again and I smirk like I always do. It's nice to just be here with Chouji sometimes. He looks at me with a teasing look, and I can almost see what's coming.

"So, how's it going between you two?"

"Ok I guess…minus the whole fighting thing…speaking of which, you weren't at training today," he raises an eyebrow but answers.

"Yeah, I was helping my dad with some things, but how does that relate to fighting?" I look up.

"Err…we kind of fought again today before training. You know, just a little spat type thing," I wasn't going to call it a lovers spat, just because it was Neji.

"You had another little lover's spat?" I nodded. "About…"

"He called me a girl."

"Ha, watch out Shikamaru, you're going to end up turning into your mother!" he said, laughing again. I frowned at the thought.

"I don't think so." I hear another person come up the steps, and from the sound of it, it's Neji. I feel Chouji sit up and sigh while sitting up as well. The Hyuuga boy is walking over uncertainly, probably not wanting to disturb my Chouji time. I have Chouji time, and Neji time now so that I can spend equal time with them both. Knowing these two, it'll never stay like that.

"Hey Neji, nice to see you!" my best friend greeted.

"Hey Chouji…is this a bad time to come steal Shikamaru-dono?" Chouji laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not!" see, Chouji's too nice sometimes.

"Who said that I wasn't still mad at you, Hyuuga?" the male standing bend down and locked my eyes with his.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come get some ramen with me, but if you're being such a girl about this whole thing, I can always ask Naruto, I'm sure he'll say yes," I frown and stand, making him straighten up to. Damn him and his psychology things. I turn to Chouji saying goodbye.

"See you, have fun guys!" he calls as I follow Neji down the stairs. I feel kind of guilty about leaving Chouji, though I'm sure he'll go find something else to do.

We don't take long to reach the ramen bar, finding it deserted for once. Naruto and Sasuke are normally there or out training, I'm guessing it's the latter right now though. They spar so much … Naruto does want to be Hokage still though. We sit, ordering some food and wait for the man to prepare the dishes, his daughter helping him. She giggles slightly at the simple sight of it, though I guess she'll know quite a few of the rumours about me and Neji.

The wait isn't long which is always good, and we're left to eat in peace, the girl calling for help out back. We sit in silence for the first part, though I can't help staring. The way he licks the food before putting his wet pink lips round the chopsticks, pulling them out and sucking up the string like food, letting it flick round his mouth as the last part gets eaten. The way he moans as the delicious food, rolling his eyes, letting his healthy pink tongue trace where any of the sauce is. The way he inserts the wooden chopsticks into his mouth, tongue darting round them, sucking and pulling them out, a trail of saliva connected the wood and his mouth. He luxurious, pink, soft moist lips that I haven't even touched in what seems like forever…

"What's wrong, Shikamaru-dono?" he asks and I realize I've leaned forward slightly. I quickly turn back to my own food.

"Nothing," I say hastily getting the twinkle of lust in his eye to brighten.

"Are you sure? You look…_flustered_," he says making the last word some out almost insinuation something that came to my head as something I'm sure it shouldn't, leaning over to check my forehead.

"I'm fine. Peachy!" his hand is cold compared to my brow and I almost tilt into touch.

"Oh? You won't mind this then, huh?" I feel the back of my head thumping and my cheeks burning as his hand rests on my upper thigh.

"W-What are you doing?!" I stutter,

"If I'm not wrong, you're acting like a _girl_," he said lips now next to my ear. I can't help but suppress a moan at all the dirty thoughts that are running through my head. I'm becoming more and more like Neji; I should spend less time with him. I let a noise escape through my nose as I feel a familiar wet feeling on my neck, licking and sucking. I shut my eyes in a mix of pleasure and pain as he bites down hard on the soft spot, emitting a few noises. He pauses and kisses at the area.

"You know, Shikamaru-dono…this would be a lot more fun if you would just be uke…" as tempting as it is, I must resist.

"Wha…no…just…" I can't find the right words at he goes back to attacking my neck. I feel his hands travel to my chair, spinning it to face him. The swift hands fell to my waist and I found myself following them to his lap as I felt my legs walking and my limbs crawling onto him in a straddling position. His hands were still on my hips, and my own started to move around his chest, feeling the well toned body under the material. Deciding it was too thick, I opened it up, letting my hands run across bare skin and slowly over strong arms, pushing the troublesome fabric further and further down so I could get more. I felt a tongue lap behind my ear and make its way round my chin. I felt it come up, about to enter my opened mouth…

"Argh! My virgin eyes!" my own eyes snapped open and I pushed myself off the chair on instinct, letting my butt connect with the floor. I flinch and turn to see Sasuke and Naruto at the entrance, Naruto burying his head in Sasuke's black jumper. I stand and scurry back into my seat, smoothing out my shirt and looking to the entrance to the back room to find the old man there, looking nervous.

"I…I hate to break things up, but please…can you keep it down to a minimum?" he asked. I thought my head was about to explode with embarrassment. I nodded and avoided any eye contact, flattening any loose hairs. I stole a quick glance at Neji, who was doing up the top button to his top and re-tying his ponytail. He mumbled a sorry and also kept his head down. He was gone in an instant. Sasuke was patting Naruto on the back from the shock, sighing.

"Calm down Naruto, they're not doing anything anymore…" he comforted, though it didn't make me feel any better. I rubbed my face to try get rid of the heat, because boy was I feeling hot! Once Naruto and Sasuke were sat next to us, the lady came back out and took their orders, blushing slightly when she looked at us. Naruto turned to me and my boyfriend, scowling.

"What were you thinking? Making such a noise in a ramen bar? People pass by here you know! It's on the corner!" I let my head fall onto the table.

"_Crap_," I say, hiding my face best I can. People passing by…erotic sounds coming from the ramen bar…let's hope they didn't know who it was or I'm dead meat: I'd never hear the end of it!

"Sorry Naruto…" Neji muttered, his voice staying low. He was eating his food, keeping his head down. I picked up my own chopsticks and started to finish my hardly touched meal. I bet Chouji didn't mean this kind of fun when we set off to come here. Naruto quickly started eating when he got his food, while Sasuke ate at a slower pace. Both of them ate a lot though.

By the time we had finished, Neji and I eating slowly in utter humiliation, the two had already run up quite a bill, Naruto more so than Sasuke.

"I can't believe you, dobe. Why do you seem to eat more when I'm paying?" Naruto grinned, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Aw, come on now Sasuke-teme, treat your date nicely!" I simper at the couple. "Anyway, when I pay you eat more too!"

"True, true…" he said, getting out his wallet. I turn to Neji and look him in the eye innocently. He rolls his own white orbs and fishes out some money, handing it to the lady behind the counter. She smiles and thanks us, taking Sasuke's money and doing the same. The four of us walk out, Naruto draping his arm around Sasuke's. Sasuke whispers something into the blonds' ear, which gets Naruto to blink. The taller of the too shakes his head at the blank face and kisses the tanned forehead. They're so cute sometimes…

"We're off then, see you!" Naruto says, waving and pulling Sasuke down the road. I turn to Neji expectantly.

"I have to be going; Lee wanted me to spar with him…he said he wanted to try beat me again," he was about to take of before I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked at me questioningly and I couldn't help but blush. I pulled him into me, wrapping my arms round him.

"Hope you win…" I whispered and quickly let go of him and transported myself to a near by roof. It took him a moment or two to actually move, but he had a slight skip in his step. I couldn't help but let a grin grace my features.

I'm going to be sad when one of us has to go away on a mission…

Zzz

Kitty: it's late, my throat hurts, my back hurts, and I've done pretty much NO homework! At least this was fun –grin-

I hope you liked it! I can't be bothered to babble on, so I'll end it hear.

Nighty night … or good morning … or … you get the point.

Ciao

Kitty-cat

Preview –

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?"

"I am so glad we came out here!"

"Ha, I thought you might be! Just look at the way he moves…"

"He looks so damn fuckable."

"Don't get too excited…"

--


	12. Chapter 12

NejiShika

Chicken pox

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these things?

--

Goodness, so troublesome. I've got a mission already: hard labour. The hokage didn't really leave room for arguments. So now, here I was getting ready for a long, hot, tiring day. Manual labour sucks, even on the colder time of year, it's too hot to do such troublesome work. I really do complain a lot, but I don't want to do this damned mission. I'll be with Naruto and Sasuke, though I don't know why someone else can't do it, it's not like it's a high ranked mission or anything.

"Ready to go, Shikamaru?" I hear someone call from my window. I climb out of bed and walk over, leaning out to see Naruto and Sasuke standing outside my house looking up at me.

"What are we doing this again?" I ask getting the blond to grin even more.

"Because, Tsunade-sama said so, why else?" he called. I knew damn well that he didn't care what the woman said. "Besides, it's not too bad, kind of like training!" of course, why else would Naruto _and _Sasuke opt for something like this? I bet I just happened to get pulled in by some twisted chance of fate.

"Hey slow poke! Are you even ready?" I sighed and shook my head, shutting the window and walking downstairs. As soon as I walk into the kitchen, I know something's wrong: the thick silence, mum and her friend looking at me with slightly…embarrassed looks? Knocking on the door snaps me out the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I shout, opening it and letting the two walk in. Naruto greets the ladies kindly and I motion for the two to follow me. It's going to be a long day.

We reach my room and they sit on my bed while I get my clothes for the day out. I go to the bathroom to get changed, hoping that they wouldn't sniff through my stuff. Though, I don't really have anything of much interest for either of them. When I get back into my room, they're still sat there, Naruto's head in Sasuke's lap with a look of contentment on their faces. I yawn and throw my sleeping shirt onto my pillow for tonight.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked. All I was told was that I was going out to help some people with chores.

"You know the farm a few minutes away, there. It'll be fun Shikamaru! Come on!" fun my ass, this is going to be hell! "Besides, Kiba's already agreed to bringing Neji round to visit you, can't not come now, can you?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Oh, nothing really; we thought it would be a good chance for you to get in the lead…after the ramen shop incident," I groaned at the memory. I bet _that's _why my mum and her friend were acting strange…women, really.

"When do we have to be there for?" I asked making the two on my bed smirk. It's scary how similar they've become, yet still so different.

"As soon as possible: the early bird gets the worm!" I shake my head slightly. Where does he get these things? I groan slightly and rephrase myself.

"What time were we told to be there?"

"In about an hour."

"Then leave me to sleep," I said, flopping down next to them on my bed.

"But you're already up! Come on Shikamaru, the sooner the better!" I groan again and guess that I'm not getting any sleep, shoot up and nod, opening my door.

When we get back down stairs, my mum's friend is gone, and she's talking to my dad. Once again, everything goes silent as I come in the room. By the nudging I'm getting from Naruto he's not very comfortable.

"Shikamaru honey, you're dad has to talk to you later…where are you going right now?" my mother asked, smiling slightly.

"We're going to the farm, remember me telling you last night?" she nodded again. "I'll be back sometime in the afternoon…bye," I walked to the door, Sasuke getting pulled quickly by Naruto who didn't like this situation. Slipping our shoes on, we walked out the house and started down the street.

Zzz

I panted somewhat as Lee fell to the ground with a loud thud. I beat him again, but it took a long while. Ten-ten was at the side watching us fight with some drinks in her hand. I took one thankfully and downed it, sitting against a tree. Lee stood and did the same, though he just slumped onto the grass.

"I'll beat you soon…" he said. I didn't doubt this though, he was getting very strong. I just hadn't been focusing enough on my training.

"Yeah right, I'm just not as focused as normal," I say, putting the glass on the floor. I roll my eyes as Ten-ten giggles slightly.

"Oh, what has been troubling you, Neji?"

"Now Lee, Neji's in a relationship now, is he not? He has to move some attention from training to Shikamaru!" Lee nods at Ten-ten's words, agreeing wholly with her. I shake my head slightly and stand, turning to Ten-ten.

"You need to practise too you know, come on," I say, standing further into the cleared area. She nods and gets out a few weapons she'd use.

By the time we'd finished, a few scrolls lying on the floor next to her, I was worn out. I don't know why I decided I wanted to fight Ten-ten too, probably just to practice. I walked back over to where Lee was and rested against the tree again, panting even more. I wince slightly as I hear someone coming towards us, betting by the footsteps it's Ino.

"Man, you guys look exhausted!" she cried, looking between us all. She skipped over to Ten-ten and started to whisper things to the girl. Ten-ten leaped up with wide eyes.

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes slightly as the brown eyes darted to me for a second. Ino nodded and said something else Lee and I couldn't hear.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, tipping his head to one side. I shrugged my shoulders as Ten-ten gasped and looked back at me. Ino's hand flew to the brown haired girl's mouth.

"Ino, Ten-ten, what is it that has you so thrilled?" Lee asked while punching his fist in the air.

"You haven't heard Lee?" Ino glanced at me again. "About what happened?"

The glances, the uneasiness, the strange and evil giggles, this meant one thing.

"About what?" he was still oblivious.

"About…the ramen bar incident," they made it sound so much bigger than it is. I felt my eye muscle twitch and I pulled a large frown.

"Ino, I'm not sure Lee needs, or wants, to _know _about the ramen bar incident…I don't think anyone needs to know about that."

Lee looks between us all with a puzzled look on his face. Ten-ten still has that girlish giggling grin on her face.

"N-Neji…you…ha…ha, ha…heh…" she could be classified as insane if she keeps this up. Sighing, I stand from my new place by the tree and start to walk away. I can't be bothered to deal with them right now.

I would go to see Shikamaru, but he's got that farm mission thing with Naruto and Sasuke. There's nothing much else to do really. I pass by some street stalls, hands in pockets while looking up at the sky. I don't think I've ever been so bored. I hear someone calling me from behind and I look over my shoulder, seeing Hinata-sama and Kiba running after me.

"Hinata-sama, Kiba, what do you need?" I ask. I must be bored. Hinata-sama holds up a box wrapped in a cotton fabric and smiles slightly.

"I-I was wondering if-if you c-could take this to S-Shikamaru…you two c-could share his l-lunch break..." I nod slightly, taking it from her. The fabric feels soft and it has a pink spring design on: very girlish.

"Hey, I'll take you if you want; I was thinking of going to ask Naruto for some money he owes me…you mind?" I shake my head and get a classic Kiba grin in return. What could it hurt, right?

We wave back at Hinata-sama, who runs off to do some things. We walk in pretty much silence, which is good for me, as the Inuzuka can be quite a handful sometimes. It's not long before we're passing the gate, waving at some of the jounins before going to the farm. I can't imagine how Nara boy managed to get himself into labour; it's not something he'd jump at considering his personality.

I look up as we stand at the farm house, seeing an old looking man look after a pregnant lady. I'm guessing this is why he needed some help: that must be his daughter. The woman waves us over getting the senior to notice us too. Kiba explains why we're here and he nods, pointing us in the direction of a small paddy field. When we get there, I first see Sasuke and Naruto in the field, picking the lumps of rice and putting them into baskets. Kiba points over to the side where I see Shikamaru standing, an axe in his hand high above his head. He swings it down onto a lump of wood, cleanly splitting it in two.

I can't help but notice the sweat drenching his shirtless torso, glittering in the brilliant sun. The way his muscles ripple under his skin with his every movement, and how well toned they are as he tugs the axe over his shoulder and wipes his brow. I follow his every movement with my eyes, and feel slightly dizzy as his trousers slip slightly, falling down his waist a bit. He turns to the other two on the rice field and calls something, letting his weight fall onto the wooden end of the tool. I let my eyes run over the sparkling chest and lower torso.

"Oh my gosh…" I murmur in awe.

"What?" Kiba asks, looking as me slightly.

"I am so glad we came out here!"

"Ha, I thought you might be! Just look at the way he moves…" he pointed out the slight swing over the slightly tanned hips as Shikamaru turned back round.

"He looks so damn fuckable."

"Don't get too excited…" I blush slightly and snort, turning away. I hear a mischievous snigger and head to the object of my affections.

"Hey, I brought you lunch, Shikamaru-dono," he turns to face me with that damned smirk on his face. "Hinata-sama wanted me to bring it for you," I add.

"I'll have to thank her later then, won't I?" he asked, resting one of his hands on his hip, letting his weight fall on one leg while tipping his hips and shoulders.

"I guess you will," he turned and bent down to get the lumber on the floor, giving me a nice view of his ass. Standing back up, he throws the wood into my arms and takes the bento, putting his free hand into his pocket.

"Come on then, I need a lunch break," rolling my eyes, I follow him and dump the wood next to a small hut before trailing him. I soon find that we've gotten quite far into the wood when we stop, though he just sits on the floor, leaning against a rock. I sit next to him, though I sit with more posture than he does. He unties the cloth around the wooden box and lets it fall around the floor. Picking up the chopsticks from the top, he lifts the lid off and snaps the wooden utensils with a small 'idatakimasu' before digging into the chicken. I let my head rest against the rock and watch him eat.

"Not going to share any of that?" I ask with a small smile. He scoops son of the food onto the sticks and holds it out, hand underneath letting any sauce fall onto his palm. I lean forward slightly and eat, getting sauce down my chin.

Leaning forward, he steadies my face and let's his wet tongue run along the trail of soy sauce, cleaning it up nicely. "Messy pup, aren't you?" I wish I could wipe that sexy smirk right off his face. He wraps an arm round my neck, playing with my hair slightly and I feel his long fingers run against my scalp. I let my eye lids get heavy as he closes the gap so far, waiting for me to close it completely and fall into him…

I let my hand push against his face and I look away, twitching slightly. That was so hard. I remove my hand and look at him. His attention has gone back to the food, and he almost looks like he's sulking. Shaking my head slightly, I slant against him and incline my head into his shoulder.

"Am I going to get anymore?"

Zzz

I stretch high after I pull my shirt down, glad to have finally finished. Naruto's complaining about needing a shower and I have to say, a shower sounds really good right now. We reach the gate and I see Neji leaning against one of the trees off to the side with his eyes closed. He opens them after a few seconds of me looking at him, but stays in his place. I walk up to him and we stand there for a while, our eyes locked.

"Want to come round?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Sure," and we set off walking in silence. I can't help but think there's something troubling him. Getting closer to my house we spot Ino, Sakura and Chouji outside, chatting away. Chouji soon turns to us, grinning and waves getting the girls to notice too.

"Shikamaru, how did the farm work go?" Ino asks with a giant girlish grin.

"Well I guess, minus Sasuke and Naruto fighting over what we should've done first," Sakura laughed at that.

"They do that lots, Naruto generally gets his way, right?" I nod getting her to giggle. "Though so, Sasuke's soft when it comes down to our beloved blond."

"Well, I have to go change and stuff; see you guys later," I said with a grip on Neji's wrist. I pull the other into my house, mum and dad at the table as soon as we get in. To think, they said that in two years I'll be able to move out.

"Shikamaru honey," oh no… "Your father needs to talk to you, go up to your room and he'll be there soon, ok?" nodding, I drag my boyfriend up the stairs to my chamber, opening the door and flopping down on the bed. He lies next to me, though I'm facing the ceiling while he's looking at me.

"How was your day?" I ask turning my head to face him.

"It was good, I did a lot of training this morning…what about yours, nice to be out and about?" I nod wiping my brow.

"Yeah, I need a shower though…seriously, it's so troublesome." I prop myself up on my elbows as someone knocks on the door my dad coming in soon after.

"Shikamaru, your mum's been told some strange things about something that happened yesterday…I know you're getting older, but you're still just a teen, and one way or another that doesn't mean that so much public display of affection is welcomed by everyone…" I fluster, looking off to the left.

"S-sorry…won't do it again," grinning; he nods and turns to Neji.

"Congrats, by the way," I turn to my partner, who grins sheepishly.

Once my dad is out the room, I decide to press the matter: "What was he talking about?" sighing, Neji lifts himself up slightly so that he can rest his cheek on his fist.

"You remember when I convinced your dad we weren't together the first time?" I nod, urging him to continue. "Well I told him that we weren't together, but that I liked you at the time," I couldn't help but start to smile as his face reddened at the memory. Leaning over so that my weight is on him, I press my face against his so my lips brush against his ear.

"I still need that shower you know…care to humour me?" I feel his face muscles rise slightly into what I can tell is a lopsided leer.

"Oh course, Shikamaru-dono…right this way," he stands, slowly pealing himself off me and saunter to the door, opening it so that he can only just get through and begs me over to him. Of course, I don't deny him of that.

He makes his way into the bathroom, me following all the time, and turns on the shower, pulling the curtain over the tub. He grabs my shirt in his fist, pulling me over to him. I can feel our breaths becoming irregular as his fingers fiddle with the hem of my shirt before tugging it over my head. I pull at his buttons and ties, quickly making work of the fabric. How temptingly dangerous this situation is.

I soon feel cold air against my middle as my boxers drop to the floor swiftly. I stroll past him and step into the tub, my head poking round the shower curtain. I almost swoon at the sight of the Hyuuga standing there in all his nude glory. It's not long before someone else is in the tub, clutching the soap and massaging my back with those wonderful hands of his. I tip my head back into his neck and feel him lower his own head to a spot right next to the last mark he left.

I take the soap from him and turn around giving him a chance to rest his hands on my waist. I rub the bar over his chest and arms before wrapping my arms round to reach his back, pressing our bodies closer than they need to be. I feel him getting excited easily; laughing inside at the opening he's given me. I crouch slowly, getting the foamy substance on his legs, running my hands along his calf and firm hamstrings. I let my hand brush against his member, getting a low moan from his throat.

"I bet you need help with that, huh?" he nods, looking down at me with bedroom eyes. "Well then, you know how easy that would be…" I can see how much pain he's in. I'd laugh out loud if I could. He leans over me, making me fall back against the tub and he takes the soap bar, leaning as far into me as he can while giving space between us. His left forearm is holding himself up against the back tiles, while his right hand is cleaning my legs and backside.

"I know…but you have to admit, you seem kind of desperate…" I know what he's hinting at, that I'm going to cave because I'm in more pain than him. I wrap my four main limbs round his body, lifting myself from the tub to dangle, making him plummet us both down. He groans slightly as his sensitive parts get pushed against, head tipping back and brown hair falling round us.

"So do you," I retort, getting an infamous Neji glare. I bring my head up, nipping at the pale skin. It's always the same, yet it never ceases to electrify me: the patterned sucking and gnawing at the milky skin than soon turns red. I leave a trail of kisses along his jaw, stopping as I reach his lips. Everything's forgotten in those moments that we just stare at each other, unconsciously getting closer, our eyes closing slowly.

"Shikamaru, are you in there? You're taking a long time!" I jump at the sound of my mum's voice, making Neji loose balance and collapse into my lips, white eyes wide with shock. I moan slightly, moving my lips against his, getting him to groan with pleasure. Our tongues twirl and dance around the other, trying to win dominance, hands soon winding in hair and feverishly darting across the other body in a flash of ecstasy. I hear a loud moan emit from one of us, though I can't focus enough to know how from.

"Shikamaru, get out of that bathroom and take your games to somewhere other than my bathroom and public places!" I snap back to reality, as does Neji, and we scramble out the tub and turn off the shower, quickly grabbing a few towels and drying ourselves enough to put our clothes back on. I take a glance in the mirror before opening the door with a uncaring look on my face.

"Sorry mum, we took a while…"

"What were those strange moans, Shikamaru?" I cringe at the tone of her voice.

"Neji's a really good at massages, he was doing my back for me…nothing wrong with that, right?" though she isn't convinced, she lets it drop and turns to the stairs.

"Please remember that we have neighbours on the other side of that bathroom, and I came to tell you that Hinata just called round and asked for Neji to go home for dinner…" I stepped out onto the hall, Neji just behind me with an innocent enough appearance.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Nara, you're a kind lady," I can't help but scoff.

"Quiet boy! Why thank you Neji-kun, maybe you could have dinner here tomorrow? Sound good," once the Hyuuga had nodded she trotted off to the kitchen I guess to do whatever women do these days.

Turning to me, Neji started. "Well, I best be off…and I guess no one really took this round," I let a lazy smile set on my face.

"Guess so, it's a stalemate…" I lean up to his face and plant a kiss on his cheek. "See you whenever then," and on that note, I shall retreat to my room and revise my strategy.

Zzz

Kitty: AT FREAKING LAST –dies- I had writer's block! Though that didn't help too much … -thinks-

Ok people, I have to make another important decision which will effect you guys too. Seeing as my important GCSEs are coming up, I'm spending less time writing and more time studying. Which also means most of my free time will either be writing or reading, however I'm going to have to vacate from Fanfiction for a while, and not read.

The decision is this: shall I add a few more chapters before getting to the ending, or shall I start on the ending. I have a few more ideas left, but too many more chapters with limited action could lead to repetitivieness. You're the reading, and the people I aim to please, so give me your opinions.

Wish me luck with my studying and what not, and on a side note my internet isn't working properly right now…bleh.

R+R, thanks!

Kitty-cat

Ciao

Preview –

"What's this I wonder…"

"Give it back."

"My goodness, Neji, who knew you'd have this under your bed!"

"I said give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first…"

"I warned you!"


	13. Chapter 13

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say this thing, I mean; I've said that I don't own Naruto like … twelve times already!...I don't own Naruto.

--

Shikamaru awoke that morning with a thud, a large thud and a face full of carpet. Peeling himself from the troublesome floor, he pushed himself up, brushing off any stuff. Walking to his draws, he got read to do the menial task of getting ready.

Walking down the stairs, he got out his breakfast and sat at the table, munching away quietly. He was soon joined by his dad, who sat opposite him. His mother was soon at work in the kitchen making his dad's breakfast. Nothing much was said, it was just a normal, peaceful day…then the door bell went.

"Shikamaru honey, door!" she popped her head round the corner with a grin. "It's Neji-kun, don't keep him waiting!" she teased. Shikamaru tried to stop the blush that was trying to force its way to his cheeks.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru greeted, leaning against the doorframe in a lazy manner. Neji smirked slightly.

"Popping round to say hello to you, Shikamaru-dono," he said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took his hands out his pockets so he could cross his arms.

"Well then, hello."

"Hello," the two stood for a while before Neji took in a breath. "Hiashi-sama wants to meet you- properly." Shikamaru took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"When…is there any sort of thing I should be aware of?"

"Today, for lunch … and you might find yourself being monitored," Shikamaru blinked a few times.

"Monitored? As in, close observation?"

"That's generally what monitored means, yeah," sighing the younger Nara nodded reluctantly while getting a grin out of his boyfriend. "Thank you, Shikamaru-dono!"

"Don't think this means you can't not call me that anymore, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good, now scram, I'm trying to have breakfast…" Neji blew right into the other male's face. "What was that?"

"Well, I can't kiss you, so blowing at you will do…the expression you pull is adorable!" Shikamaru scoffed at Neji's answer.

"Get lost!" he said, shutting the door. He walked back into the house properly and sat back down.

"So, why can't Neji kiss you?" his mum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err…long story," he said. If he said 'whoever caves first has to be on bottom' it would be like saying 'we're going to have sex soon' to his mother. He wasn't going to risk his life for that.

"Long story short," she countered.

"You know how there's a girl in the relationship, whoever caves first and kisses the other has to be the girl."

"That's sexist!" she exclaimed.

"The girls suggested it!"

Zzz

Shikamaru's coming for lunch. Hiashi-sama is going to monitor Shikamaru. Shikamaru will have to be on his best behaviour for Hiashi-sama. No action at all: that sucks most I think.

"N-Neji-niisan, what-what d-do you want for-for lunch to-today?" Hinata-sama asked while walking to me. I thought for a moment.

"The best food you can make really, I don't mind what…as long as it's nice, as your food is, Hinata-sama!" the girl blushed and nodded, scampering off. Not much had happened today, except training I've been home.

"Neji, Neji! What should I wear? This is a special lunch, right? I have to wear something nice!" sighing, I look to my youngest cousin.

"I don't know Hanabi-sama, I'm not a girl- and before you say it, being gay changes nothing," I look again at the colours she is holding up. "But blue suits you more," grinning, she kissed me on the cheek affectionately and ran off to change. I wasn't wearing anything special, just trousers and a formal shirt. Tight, leather trousers and a white, half buttoned pinstriped formal shirt: not that special…just different.

"Neji, what time exactly is your partner getting here? Shouldn't you button up that shirt?" I look up from the scroll on my lap once again to see my uncle.

"I think he'll be here for twelve, twelve thirty?" nodding, the man walked off. I groaned as the sound of someone at the door rang through the house, and three people calling 'Neji!' shouted. I stood, making my way to the door to find Shikamaru standing there, clad in the same green shirt he wore when we went out on our date, and his normal baggy trousers.

"Am I early?" he asked, noting the fuss behind me.

"No, we're just late on getting ready. Come in, we can go to my room…" leading him into the house, I called out to the kitchen where Hinata-sama was: "Hinata-sama, we're going to my room, ok?"

"O-ok N-Neji-niisan!" and I lead him to the small room.

It's not got a great amount of decoration in, a bed, a cupboard, draws and a desk. The scroll I was just reading was sprawled out on the bed as Shikamaru sat on it, moving the paper to the side. I sit next to him casually.

"So, how's your day been so far?" I ask, letting my hair fall down my back onto the bed. Shikamaru shrugged, letting his eyes follow the dark locks. It took me hours to brush my hair to this shine.

"So-so, and yours?"

"Well I guess, not been up to much, I started on that scroll." I gestured towards the spool, which would need tidying up a bit. Nodding, he lay back on the bed and shuffled slightly. I look to the door as it opens.

"Hanabi-sama, what is it?"

"Dad wanted me to see if you were here and stuff and you are!" she waved and exited.

"What's this I wonder…?" I looked at what the Nara had in his hand.

"Give it back," I ordered, reaching over for the orange book.

"My goodness, Neji, who knew you'd have _this_ under your bed!" he pulled back waving it slightly.

"I said give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first…"

"I warned you!" I said trying to grab it again. He jumped off the bed with an amused smirk on his face before wafting the pages in my nose.

"I was going to ask Kakashi, or Sasuke, but I have to know…is it interesting?" I growled again, watching as my hand fell to let me see the big red symbol on the back.

"Shikamaru-dono, just give it back!" I said, jumping on to the foot board of the bed. Shikamaru laughed and jumped onto the floor, holding the book out of reach.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a nice boyfriend?" I said, almost like a question. He laughed again.

"What gave you that idea, darling?" I jumped over the bed and tackled him from behind, pinning him to the floor face down. I grabbed the book and lay on top of him, head on his shoulder and the rest of me tangled with him in a comprimisable position. I flicked through the pages, landing upon one in particular and turning the other boy over.

"Hey, Shikamaru-dono, hold still for a minute," I said, unbuttoning his shirt slightly. Grabbing my hand he glared at me viciously.

"What are you doing? We're at your house, your cousin or uncle could walk in any moment and bam! We're dead…and you're not listening to me, are you?"

"Nope, but keep talking, I like the sound of your voice."

"What are you doing?" he asked as I started to unbutton his trousers. I grinned somewhat and pointed to the page.

"Page fourteen is never going to work if you're dressed!" Shikamaru struggled a bit more. We froze at the timid knock on the door.

"N-Neji-niisan, lunch is ready!" we quickly got off the bed and untangled ourselves, I walk to the door and Shikamaru dressed himself. Opening it, I smile down at the older of the sisters.

"Thanks Hinata-sama, we'll be there right away!" nodding, she trotted off to the eating room, I turned to find Shikamaru flicking through the orange book with a unpleased look on his face.

"Seriously though, why do you have these?" I walked over to him, took it from his hand and through it across the room, then pulled him to the door.

"Because you're being so reserved- ow!" I wince as Shikamaru's fist finds the back of my head.

"Pervert…" he muttered while following me to the eating room.

It wasn't far from my room, and Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama were already sat waiting. We sat down, apologizing for our lateness and everyone started. There was silence for a while, and Shikamaru fidgeted for a bit though he got used to it.

Hiashi-sama was the first to speak. "So, Shikamaru, you're from the Nara family, are you not?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, Shikamaru Nara," he replied, not knowing what else to say probably. Hiashi-sama nodded to himself about something. I looked at my partner, who gave me a nervous glance.

"Neji-niisan, Shikamaru, do you two plan on having any missions soon?" Hanabi-sama asked before shoving some fish into her mouth.

"I had one the other day…" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, when I get one given to me," Hiashi-sama didn't look impressed.

Zzz

It wasn't long before the food was finished and we were dissmissed to Neji's room, heads in tow. I looked at him affectionately. He was lying on his bed, arms spread out and eyes shut. I rested my head on his stomach making him look at me.

"Hey…"

"Hey…you ok?" I ask, he nods and lies back again. "Do you think it went well?"

"Yeah, I did…what about you?"

"Yeah, it went pretty well…" There was more silence that followed. Neji sat up, stretching and making me roll into his lap. "What's up?" he smirked and leant down.

"Nothing…just thinking," I growled and gave him a mouth full of hand.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, pervert," I knew what he was thinking all by that smirk. Hanabi was soon bursting into the room, my hand dropped now and Neji bent to me.

"Daddy, Neji and Shikamaru are doing things! What's that orange book?" she ran over, picking it up, though Neji soon grabbed it off her.

"Whatever it is, it's not yours Hanabi-sama!"

"Neji, what's that book in your hand?" everyone turned to the door to see Hiashi standing at the door, not at all pleased. Neji hid the book behind his back.

"It's Sasuke's, he left it here…" Neji tried, though nothing happened.

"You mean the Uchiha? What are you doing with people like that?" I opened my mouth to say something, but from the look Neji was giving me it's best not to say anything at all.

"Sorry Hiashi-sama, I'll return it to him as soon as possible."

"It's just the one?"

"Just the one," Hanabi fumed slightly as her dad steered her out the room. Neji turned to me as the door shut. He smirked and sauntered over, though I just lay back on the bed contently.

"Now, where was I, oh yes, I remember…" he climbed on top of me and looked up with a gosh damn sexy look. I swear, he must've practiced that in front of the mirror or something.

"Oh, you do now, do you?" I asked, raising an eye brow with amusement. He slowly came closer to my face until it was hard to resist. I felt his hands making their way down my sides and to the bottom of my shirt, slowly slipping under the fabric and back up to my chest.

"Neji-niisan, I wanted to borrow- ah! My innocent eyes!"

"Hanabi-sama, get out my room right now!"

"But I need another kunai!"

"Go ask Hinata-sama!"

"She's about to go train!" she said, hands covering her eyes. Neji got up cursing to several gods and opened a draw, taking out a kunai and throwing it to the door, hitting the wall. The girl squeaked and grabbed it before running off. Neji sighed and shut the door, turning back to me while his back was against the shoji. He looked slightly pissed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, not convinced when he said he was fine earlier.

"I'll be ok, just sick of Hanabi-sama…" we stayed in silence before he made his way to the bed, sitting slightly and looking at his hands. "Kind of lost the mood…"

"Yeah, it did," more silence. Heaving a sigh, I sat up and moved next to him, unsure of what to do. I guess even if I don't want to admit it, this is what the afternoon was going to be planned doing: being perverted.

"Now what?" I asked, Neji shrugged. I lent against him, looking up into the big white eyes. "Well, we could always try get the mood back…can't be that hard, can it?" he gave me a lopsided smile and pushed me back, his hair spraying out around us.

"Woof bitch, woof," he said making me growl. I flipped us over and started to work on his trousers.

"You'll be the one woofing today, Neji-chan."

Zzz

That smirk he's wearing just makes me want to fuck him into the ground, though I'm not sure Hiashi-sama would be too happy about that. He tugs my trousers down to my feet and starts to work on my shirt, opening it and casting it aside before trailing a long wet line along my stomach, making me shiver. I tipped my head back as his tongue slid along my boxer hem, which were seemingly low right now, I moaned in protest as he didn't progress from there.

"Shikamaru-dono…" I whined, wriggling lightly as his fingers fluttered along my sides. "Just get on with it…" his hand fluttered more and his tongue explored my torso, causing me to giggle. He looked up so that he could see me.

"You're ticklish?" I feel heat creep to my face and turned away slightly.

"Are you going to get on with it, or wreak the mood?" I squirmed as I left the feather touches along my skin again. "Yes ok, now get on with it!"

"Say woof…"

"No…" I giggle again at the slim fingers doing what they do. "Woof!"

"That's more like it…" he said before his head started to drop again. I felt his limbs work their way around my body, his mouth surrounding one of my nipples and sucking and nibbling, making it hot and stiff. I moan loudly as his wet tongue makes it way around every inch of my body. I let my own hands move to his clothes, wanting skin on skin action.

"Shikamaru-dono…" I beg again, tugging at his boxers and wrapping my legs around his waist to help move the fabric down. "Please…get on with it already!" I repeat. I feel him smirk against my abdomen and he finally decides to move down until he's inches from my throbbing member.

"Say it…who's seme?" he asked, tickling my sensitive area.

"No…you're not yet…"

"Just say it and I can help you get rid of this _big _problem you have here…" he ran his tongue along the tip for emphasis.

"Ok, ok, I give up, just _please…_" he was the devil himself.

"You know, I think I like it when you beg…" he said before dropping his head so that his mouth engulfed my erection. I let out a loud gasp as he started to work on my 'problem' with great skill. I swear I can't have been his first boyfriend; he's so done this before. I feel his teeth run along my penis and let my head roll. He stops for a moment and I look down at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, laughing slightly as I realize. "Turn, let's try the wonders of the sixty nine…"

Zzz

I stare at him after that suggestion. Sixty nine…is he joking? I have to say, he's not one to joke when it comes to getting sex I guess. I turn round so that we're foot to head, rather than head to head, though in this case I'm not sure it'd be foot. I feel air hit me as he finally managed to pull down my boxers, throwing them to the side. I'm already panting heavily and he hasn't even started.

I feel the cold air around my dick vanish as it's replaced with warmth and start to do what I'm meant to be doing. What's that saying, please your partner and trust them to please you? I so love that right now. I moan at the pleasure I'm getting, which only make Neji moan too, sending vibrations all the way through me. I shiver in ecstasy and go slightly faster with my head movements, making his writhe underneath me.

We're sweaty, panting and hot, and it's so fucking good. I let out a shout as I felt myself explode into Neji's mouth, him coming not long after. I turned so that I could collapse onto him, snuggling into his chest. I won…I'm seme…

I look up at him with a huge grin plastered on my face, stating: "I'm fucking seme, pervert!"

"Shit…what was I thinking?"

"I don't know, but not much by the looks of things!" I freeze as I hear the clicking of a door opening.

"Neji-niis…a…n…" we both turned to the door to see Hanabi standing there doing a very good impression of a fish.

"H-Hanabi-sama…what are you-you doing here?"

"D-dad said to…come…check on-on … you…" she looks like she's fallen into shock: eyes wide, face paler than usual, mouth hanging open. Then it happened:

She screamed.

Zzz

"You know Neji, I ignored the whole thing at the beginning, especially when people started brushing them off as rumors, and I decided to let you have some freeway after the ramen bar incident, but this…this is going too far, Neji," this sucks. I feel bad for Shikamaru too, he has to sit there and watch as Hiashi-sama shouts at me. I wince as my seal starts to burn badly. It hurts…a lot.

"Sorry Hiashi-sama…"

"I know you've got hormones, you proved that with the boyfriend from the sand, but I thought I'd made it clear that when you're in this house, you're not to do anything like that … maybe you should move out."

That hurt. That seriously hurt. Not the seal, but the fact he basically just told me to leave the clan. There's a thick silence until someone speaks up from the door.

"N-Neji-niisan's going to leave?" it's at times like this you remember she's so young. Hinata-sama holds her sister and I give a week smile before turning to my uncle.

"If that would be best fit in your eyes, I'll move out. I'll start looking for somewhere tomorrow," I say, bowing my head slightly.

"Ok, go take Shikamaru home, come back…later," he turned away and I stood grabbing Shikamaru's hand and leading him out the door and into the street. We walked with an awkward silence for quite sometime.

"S-Sorry…" he started, unable to finish. "Just … sorry…" I shake my head.

"Not your fault, I'm glad to be getting my own play, the Hyuuga compound isn't…brilliant," I turn to him with a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, you can come look with me if you want?" he nodded. Well, at least that's over.

"Shikamaru, Neji!" We turned to see a blond and a blunette running up behind us. "How are you?" Naruto asks with a grin. "Settled your war yet?"

This is so embarrassing. "Yeah, we did…" Shikamaru said with a grin. Sasuke gave me a 'I can't believe you, idiot' look, while Naruto was chattering off to Shikamaru.

"Why are you classified as a 'seme' again?" he asked me.

"Shut it, Sas_uke_, I'm a man with needs," he smirked slightly.

"You mean you're a teen with raging hormones, goodness, what will you do on your missions when Shikamaru isn't there?" he asked with pleasure. I growled slightly and turned.

"I'm not that bad…" I looked back to Shikamaru, who was still listening to Naruto, though I think they'd had a topic change. Sighing, I look down the street to see Ino and Chouji walking towards us: just what I need.

"Ino, Chouji, guess what?" the two stopped by us and looked at Naruto. "You're looking at a new seme!" he said proudly with an arm round Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Neji, you lost to Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru, you beat Neji?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe…you didn't think the horny bastard would last more than a week, did you?" Shikamaru asks, though I glare at him in return.

"In all honesty, no, but I didn't really think you'd last a week either…" I could tell he didn't like that statement from Ino, and I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad.

"Whatever Ino, let's just go Neji."

Zzz

Kitty: ok, that took a while to write … is it just me, or should I up the rating ;

Well yeah, it's almost over. A few more chapters and it's finished –sigh- sorry it took me so long to update…I was busy ;

And I have to go, now. Thanks for reading, and is Shikamaru REALLY going to be kept as seme Oo who knows?!

Preview –

"What about this house?"

"Look at that, I'm not having you live here."

"Come on already, just choose a house!"

"They're all crap."

"Shikamaru-dono…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"Oh no, I'm classifying this as a public place!"

"But Shikamaru-dono…have some fun, and you'll see how good this house is!"

"Get off me!"


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: smex. XD**

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, people!

--

Today was the day of house hunting. The plan was that I'd go get Shikamaru, and then we'd set off to find a nice apartment somewhere, with one small bed room, only big enough for a one person bed. Of course, not so that no one else would be able to come round and sleep, Shikamaru would be welcome anytime. I still can't believe he's seme. Shikamaru doesn't actually _know _my plans yet, but he'll find out in due time.

Hiashi-sama comes to see me before I go. "Neji, are you going to be ok?" I guess he's still my uncle; it's his job to be worried about me.

"I'll be fine, Hiashi-sama, thank you anyway," I put a few more things into a suitcase. He nodded and walked out, Hanabi-sama coming in a few moments later, face slightly red. She hasn't looked at me the same since the 'incident' as we now call it.

"N-Neji-niisan, are you going to-to be ok?" she asks. It's nice to know she still cares after I wrecked her innocent mind.

"I'll be fine, Hanabi-sama! I tell you, Hinata-sama will come in a few moments and ask the same thing!" she smiled slightly at my words.

Sure enough, Hinata-sama came in with a "are you going to be ok, Neji-niisan?" and Hanabi-sama giggled.

"Yes Hinata-sama, I'll be fine," she didn't look convinced.

"A-are you s-sure?" she asked, I nodded. "P-promise?"

"I promise you, Hinata-sama: I will be fine." She came over and helped me with my suitcase, blushing and giggling slightly as she saw something orange under my clothes. I quickly shut the case and shot a look at Hanabi-sama, who was oblivious. I got my stuff and signalled to the door, the girls leaving first.

We walked to the training grounds together, case in my hand, three sets of white eyes glancing at it every now and then. It wasn't like I was moving out of town…it would still be weird though. To think I won't be in the Hyuuga compound anymore. I'll be free to do whatever my heart desires, in the comforts of my own home. Walk around in my underwear; cook whatever the hell I want. If I'm sad or alone, I can invite someone over, maybe Shikamaru, and the two of us can have a nice, long make-out session together, with no fear of anyone intruding.

"I-I hear you're bottom, N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata-sama said with great amusement. I looked away from her and scoffed.

"So…better than nothing…" if only I believed that myself. She laughed again and took my suitcase. "Hey-"

"Let me, I want to carry it for you…you always do things for me!" missed out the part where she always cooks for me, does my laundry on most occasions, and I only do things for her because, in reality, I can't say no. Which is a problem, I need to do things myself now…damn me for getting a lazy boyfriend.

We walk for a while longer before Hanabi-sama runs off to her field, Hinata-sama soon doing the same, giving me my suitcase back.

I walk towards our grounds and see Asuma and Gai talking together, laughing about something. Ten-ten and Ino as chatting away, and Chouji and Lee are training together, only lightly though. I feel something land on my shoulder and turn to see dark eyes looking up into mine.

"You're even shorter than me, and yet I still managed to end up…ugh, I don't want to think about it," he chuckled, letting his shoulders bounce. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Asuma-sensei and Gai said that it would be a good experience for us to work as a group…all train together and things, blah, the usual," I smirk at his words, letting one of my hands come round his neck.

"I know something we could train in …" I whisper huskily, feeling him shiver slightly. I start to turn round.

"Neji," he starts as I lick his cheek. "Ino and Ten-ten…mm, never mind…" I turn quickly to see the girls giggling and looking at us with that 'isn't it cute?' look. I stop and let him go, brushing invisible bits of dust off my clothes. I turn back to Shikamaru. "What?" he asked.

"Ino and Ten-ten?" he sent a slight glare in their direction at my words. "Man, and I though I was meant to be the horny pervert…" the glare was now directed at me.

"Shut up you, if you don't _want-_"

"Stop there."

"Thought so…" I look back over to them and sigh somewhat. "I wish they weren't there sometimes."

"When are we going house hunting?" he asked, pointing at my case. "Obviously soon…" I sigh.

"Yes, soon. I wanted to leave the house this morning, and when I go back to have an apartment. I hope you're not going to be picky about the houses we look at."

"Of course not!"

Zzz

"Ok, you are so being picky about the houses," Neji commented, frowning. We were sat at the ramen bar, the old man looked slightly sceptical, but welcomed us none the less. We were sat eating some ramen, Neji sipping on his drink every now and then.

"It smelt bad Neji, you want me to visit you, or not?" that shut him up. But really, it smelt so bad! I know he wants me to visit, and I know what he wants to _do_, but one cannot do those things in that house. We look up as we here some people enter, turning round to see Sasuke and Naruto. No real surprise there.

"Shikamaru, Neji! Nice to see you here!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning broadly. The two sat down and ordered something.

"So, you two up to much?" he asked, waiting for his ramen. I nodded.

"House hunting- well, more like apartment hunting." He looked shocked.

"You two are already going to live together?" I feel my brow twitch.

"No, moron! It's Neji's apartment, I'm staying at home…idiot," the blond fake cried.

"Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru's being mean to me!"

"Keep up the good work."

"Thanks," Naruto pouted. The sad look quickly disappeared when his hot bowl of food was set down.

"Neji's looking for a new house?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got…thrown out," Naruto looked up.

"You got thrown out? How?" I felt heat creeping to my face, and looking at Neji I imagined I looked like him. Sasuke started to laugh. "What?"

"Naruto, you're so dense!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Man, you two solved your feud at a coast, huh?" Naruto looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I felt Neji's arms weave round my stomach.

"Dirtied my little cousin's mind with horrid images that are rated NC-17…" Sasuke laughed harder, and Naruto looked horrified.

"Why did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"We didn't realize she was there, she just randomly burst into the room!" I countered.

"So, Neji got thrown out for displaying rated images to his cousin, shall we say?" Sasuke asked. We nodded. "Well, at least getting an apartment would solve that issue."

"That's the plan!" I glared at Neji, who shrugged innocently. "Shikamaru's being a girl about it though."

"I'm not being a girl!"

"You are, you know anyone else who goes around going 'this place smells off, let's go find a different place'?"

"Lot's of people."

"How many of them are guys?" I said nothing. In all honesty, not many of them are guys. "I rest my case."

"But Neji, how can you have a nice, romantic evening in a bad apartment?" Naruto teased. I saw the look of pure anger he shot at Sasuke. The Uchiha heir pretended not to notice.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Neji growled, getting the male to freeze. "I'll give you to three…one, two-"

And they were off! I looked at Naruto, who shrugged and took Sasuke's ramen, finishing it off for him. "Leave them be…" I nodded in agreement. It was almost as if a light bulb had appeared over his head.

"Let's talk about them while they're gone!" he suggested, getting me to grin. "Who wants to go first?"

"You can if you want…" I said making him nod.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…where do I start…I'll go for the bad things, seeing as there's more of them," I laughed. "Well, he can be really perverted at times…"

"Go on, give me an example."

"He decided it would be fun to spy on my in the shower, and there was another time he put his hand down my pants…" I sniggered, though Naruto laughed slightly too. "I'm not going to ask what you and Neji have done, not sure I want to know." That made me fluster.

"He's also mean sometimes, though he can be really nice, and would buy me anything I wanted. I guess he fulfils my needs so to speak," I nod in understanding. "What about Neji."

"What's there to say really, underneath that cold, handsome exterior, there's a horny pervert?" Naruto laughed at the explanation. "Though, he also gets me things, treats me well…and he makes you feel safe."

"You sound like the uke," Naruto pointed out.

"I know, the only reason I'm seme is because he _is _a horny pervert, you have more control over your hormones than Sasuke, right?" he nodded. "If you did what me and Neji did, you'd be seme."

"I guess…I'm happy with it like this though, I don't think I could ever do what Sasuke does for me! He's just…amazing sometimes I guess…" Neji and Sasuke came back in a few moments later. The blunette looked down into the two empty blows. "I'm done!" sighing, the male got out his wallet and paid.

"Let's go dobe…what were you two girls talking about?"

"What terrible boyfriends we have!" the blond replied. They exited the ramen bar with an 'again?' 'Yes, again' and were out of sight. I turned to Neji, who had started to finish his ramen.

"So, what _were _you two talking about?" he asked, though I just smirked.

"Like Naruto said, what terrible boyfriends we have," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and how terrible am I?" I leaned over and draped myself onto his side.

"Absolutely dreadful," he leans down so our noses are touching.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," his tongue darts out across my lips, making me shut my eyes for a brief moment.

"Err, excuse me, I hate to be rude…but…" I sat up and apologized to the old man. I'd forgotten he was there.

Zzz

"What about this house?" I asked, looking around. It was spacious, yet small. I didn't have many things, so I don't need that much space anyway, and it's already furnished. Shikamaru looked around.

"Look at that, I'm not having you live here," he pointed at part of the kitchen. There was obviously a leek, so the tiles had peeled off and it was starting to get manky.

"Come on already, just choose a house!"

"They're all crap."

"Shikamaru-dono…" I start, sauntering over to him, swinging my hips.

"Yes?" right, you just watch my hips go side to side baby.

"I love you…" I run a hand down his chest, bowing slightly so that I can look up at him innocently.

"Oh no, I'm classifying this as a public place!" he jumped back against the counter top.

"But Shikamaru-dono…have some fun, and you'll see how good this house is!" I said, swaying my hips over to him and draping myself over his front.

"Get off me!" he exclaimed, jumping up onto the counter top. He doesn't realize how much better this position is, does he?

I smirk and lean forwards, putting a hand on either knee. He leans back, but I get at him quicker, attacking his neck. He starts to moan and wraps his lags around mine, his hands and fingers tangling up in my hair. He pulls us as close together as he can. As soon as I let his neck go, his lips are against mine, tongues darting around slapping sounds and moans filling the empty room.

His hands get to work on my top, tugging it off and letting his hands run all over my torso as if he's only feeling it for the first time. Our movements are fast and hard, soon his jumper is off, lying on the counter.

He suddenly pushes me back, our eyes snapping open, sounds of protests filling what were erotic moans. "The guy … who like … does the house stuff!" Ah, of course, he said he'd be back soon.

"Shikamaru-dono," I hold his head so he's looking at me in the eyes. "Fuck him."

It's not long before we're in the same position, though I now lift Shikamaru off the counter, and stubble into the living room. I manage to find the red couch, falling in a heap with him on the bottom. Aha, take that you sucker! I snap my head up as I hear someone come in the room, both of us looking at wide, shocked eyes. I bet we look dead messy.

"S-sirs … about the h-house…" I nodded and waved my hand.

"Yes, it's a lovely house, will it stay furnished?" the man nodded. "Can I have it? How much is the rent?" he came over with some paper and passed it to me. I sat up in Shikamaru's lap, who propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the man.

I looked over the sheet and passed it to Shikamaru, who skimmed it briefly and passed it back, nodding his head. "Lovely, now shoo, we're busy!" he said to the man. I sighed and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…" I said, though he just nodded and waved.

"I'll leave you two be contacting house owner and…go," he shuffled off hastily, making me give Shikamaru a solid look, which he shrugged to.

"You wanted him to leave too- and you were the one who said 'fuck him'." I pushed my boyfriend back down and leaned in close, hovering over him.

"Fuck _you_, Shikamaru-dono," and I closed the gap. Nothing like a good make-out session to calm ones nerves about anything. Making-out is an Art, seriously.

Shikamaru makes quick work of my trousers, tugging them off and letting everything fall to the floor, he pulls back and speaks: "Next time I come round, go commando, boxers are troublesome." With that, he tugs at them, though I stop him and climb off his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Curtains, windows, doors, locks, whatever. We're having _no _interruptions today!" I say, marching to the front door. I shut it, locking it with the keys left on the table, and then make my way over to the patio window that leads out onto the balcony. I turn to Shikamaru, clad in boxers. He has the most promising look in his eyes, though they aren't looking at my face, oh no, where would be the fun in that?

My panting's already labored, and I can tell his is too. I feel like just jumping him with all my might, but if I want to make this good, and extremely painfully antagonizing for him, I have to pace myself very slowly.

Zzz

He walks over to the draws and starts to search, bending down to give me one of the best views of his ass I've ever seen. He is so doing that on purpose. He juggles his weight from one foot to the other, moving his hips and entire lower body in the process: I'm doing to be fucked over by this I can tell, in more ways than one.

He comes out with two boxes, a small one and a relatively big one, and puts them on the coffee table. I peer over to see what they say: CANDLES. I look at his face to see a slightly sadistic smile on his face.

"Shikamaru-dono…are you in anyway…masochist?" oh…crap.

"Slightly…" I know what he's going to do. Though I've never done it myself…

"…It's really fun, Shikamaru-dono…" he got out a candle and lit it, letting it burn a bit. "You know what I'm going to do, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled again and stood with the candle, disappearing down the hall. I followed, watching him walk to a room: the bedroom.

I walk in to find him fishing through his suitcase, pulling out a rope and pointing to the bed. I lie on it like the good boyfriend I am and wait. He crawls on the bed with the rope in his mouth, every part of him moving like water, shoulders swaying. He crawls up my body and settles on my lap, pressing on a large problem down south. Taking the ropes into one hand, he lifts mine up to the head board, leaning down to my face, kissing me softly. The small feather kisses soon have tongues twirling round, smacking noises after that.

When we parts and he gets up, I find that I can't move my arms: they're tied to the bed. He retrieves the candle and kisses my chest, looking up at me. I'm panting; I've got buckets of adrenaline, and he's starting to tip that candle.

I watch as the wax slowly drips from the candle, through the air, and on to me.

"Fuck!" I hissed as a burning sensation fell onto me. It wasn't clean, it got everywhere. However, the place I felt the heat most was my nipple, the pain soon turning into sensual pleasure. I arched my back as the wax fell on my other nipple, making both red and hard. I gasped and bit my lip as the pain eased and I almost begged for more as the liquid solidified against my skin, making my erection worse.

I felt his tongue work its way up my stomach, swirling circles around my chest. I wriggled as he bit onto my nipples, one by one, peeling off the wax and spitting it out at the side. I looked down at him, panting slightly. He looked up at me, thumbs slipping over my hem and pulling slowly, letting the fabric slip down my waist, sending shivers up my spine. My nipples were still tingling from the wax, and I wanted to go faster. I let out a strangled noise and jerked my body, pulling on the handcuffs. These things were annoying; I wanted to move my hands. Neji smirked and got my trousers and boxers to my knees, leaning up to my face with a wicked, gosh damn sexy smirk.

"Neji!" I whined, wriggling again. "Hurry up!" now it was me begging? Why do I always end up whipped?

"Say 'woof' then, Shikamaru-dono," I squirmed again at his words, kicking my legs out. I was so uncomfortable, it was somewhat fun.

"Woof, woof, whatever: do something!" I threw my head back as he kissed my full erection, lapping at it slightly.

"You know, we did this yesterday, how about we try something … different today?" he asked seductively.

"Like what?"

"Like…anal sex?" I blinked and nodded hesitantly. Anal sex…is he serious?

"Do you trust me, Shikamaru-dono?" I nodded. "Then you just relax, ok? I'm here to make you pleased…you want the easy way, or hard way?"

"E-either…whatever makes you happy…" he smiled lazily and nodded.

"Hard way it is…" I laid there limp and watched him get to work.

First he lifted up my legs, draping them over his shoulder, his own knees against my thighs. He kissed me affectionately before moving his attention down, positioning a middle finger at my ass. I can't believe he's…_we're _about to have gay sex. As this thought runs through my mind, I felt his middle finger poke into my hole, making circular motions as it went it slowly, then immediately almost came back out again. Almost came back out. I groaned as his finger worked its way past my ring, continuing its circular motion in and out, and same slow circular pace. I let out a strangled breath and started to pant slightly, jolting as Neji's other hand found its way to my erection, starting to pump up and down. I wrapped my hands round his neck and looked up hazily into his white eyes.

The small moment was broken as my head flew back and my back arched, pain mixing with pleasure in one strange fog of ecstasy. Panting, I rolled my head back to see what he was up to. He kissed me lightly, licking his lip after. His own member was ready for some action, and I felt bad that all attention was on me.

"Can I…go further?" he asked, though I just nodded without a word. Talking wasn't on my to-do list right now. He started to probe at my insides, getting me to moan quite loudly. It wasn't long before I felt another finger join the first, both slowly moving about in me, scissoring at my entrance painfully. I was moaning loudly enough to be heard, but I couldn't hear myself well. Only one thing was on my mind: I want _more_.

I tried to push my hips up, whining pathetically, though he hushed me and withdrew his fingers, stopping his pumping with the other hand. I kicked somewhat in protest, pulling a face which made him laugh. "You look so cute," he commented making me blush in turn.

My eyes widened slightly as I felt something hard hover over my ring, pushing slightly. I nodded at the unsure look he was giving me, getting him to carry on without too much complaint. I gasped and clenched my teeth as I felt his pride enter me, going in a centimeter before pulling out a little. This continued, each excruciatingly sore and troublesome moment making me gasp, groan or moan. I tried to concentrate on him slightly, looking up at him.

His head was bowed slightly, panting heavily, sweating a little and letting out noises of pleasure. He kissed me again, this time slightly more harshly, one hand coming to my throbbing penis, massaging it, probably to get it to its peek. I screamed out with no control as he got further and faster, both with his movement in and out of me and his thrusts to my length. I felt like he was going to try pummel drive me and the bed into the bloody floor at this rate.

I shrieked as he came, quickly pulling out so that I didn't get too hurt, my own cum splattering all over our stomachs. He fell onto me and my legs slipped off his shoulders, one foot landing on the side of the bed and the other lying against the sheets. I looked up at him with a smile, panting somewhat, getting a soft smile in return. I've never seen him look so … happy? Content? I don't know, all I know is I like that look on him. If gay sex is all is needed to make him look like that, I'll be very happy. A happy Neji and sex? Sounds good to me!

"Shikamaru…" I moved me head slightly. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Neji…so fucking much…" we lay for a few more moments in silence. "But that hurt like hell."

Zzz

Maybe I was too hard on him? I have to say, watching him limp through the living room because he can't close his legs properly is worth it, but that screwed up look of pain on his face? Can I really live with seeing that every time, all for rocky road ice cream?

I think so!

"I hate you so much right now," I gave him a classic grin and nodded.

"I know I love you too!" he rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before the doorbell went. He motioned for me to go and sat down, spreading his legs. I patted his thigh before I stood, getting him to growl. I opened the door to see Sakura standing there, looking slightly worried.

"My friend called me and said she heard some screaming, is everything alright?" she asked. I laughed sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's good…err, I got a shock, that's all…" she nodded skeptically at my words.

"You look like you've just gotten up, you live here now?" she asked, peering over my shoulder. "It looks nice…"

"Yeah, I need a new set of sheets though, know where I can get some nice ones that are easy to get stains out of?" she paused.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Um…there are a few places; I could show you later…is everything ok, you look exhausted!" I nodded and waved off her question.

"Fine, hard day, need some rest, thanks a lot!"

I soon shut the door, walking back through the kitchen to reach the living room, Shikamaru lazing on my couch, eyes closed and breathing somewhat heavily. I smiled and shook my head, lifting him and taking him into the bed room. House wasn't even mine and he was ready to move in, huh?

I was disturbed by another knock on the door. Marching over and opening it to find an Anbu at the door, Tsunade-sama requesting my presence. I nodded and told him to wait a moment, jogging back into the bedroom and kissing Shikamaru's forehead.

"Where you going?" it came out slurred and almost like a burry noise, but I managed to hear him…somehow.

"Out, Tsunade-sama wants to see me," I was about to turn when his hand found my wrist.

"Mission?"

"Probably, you just go to sleep, I'll be back before you know it!"

_Two weeks are up, Shikamaru-dono…_

Zzz

Kitty: err, I hope that was ok? I'm not sure … I think I could've done better, I tried my best, first real like … heavy lemon really.

Rouge: go you …

Kitty: -grin- go me! –hugs Rouge- I lubs yoo!

Rouge: get on with the damned thing.

Kitty: right! Rouge's here for…a week?

Rouge: A week.

Kitty: And, I'm afraid to say, this stories almost over! –sniffle- I'm gunna miss it … it's good to finished it almost now though, I'm getting increasingly busy, so I'm sorry if updates getting increasingly slow!

Rouge: speaking of which, don't you have French work and Maths coursework to be doing right now?

Kitty: --; bleeh! Meanie!

Rouge: I'll read through this, you go work.

Kitty: okai …

Ja ne

Kitty

::Rouge::

Preview –

"Shikamaru, please, calm down…"

"Calm down?! Excuse me for worrying, my fucking _lover _is out somewhere, and fuck knows _where _he is!"

"Shikamaru, please, we're trying to find him!"

"Well try faster! I'm tried, I'm stressed, I'm worried, and I want sex."

"…Err, Shikamaru…"

"Crap, forget I ever said anything."

"Gladly."

"No, I like this topic!"

"Tsunade-sama!"


	15. Chapter 15

NejiShika

Chicken Pox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Oh, the joys of the morning after. Sticky, smelly, and painful…oh so very painful. Though, it's not as bad as everyone says it is. I bet I've been asleep a good while though, about…ten hours? I still need a shower. Though, if I get sex with Neji, I'll live with the pain.

Sitting up, I run a hand through my messy hair, hair tie obviously fallen out at some point, or Neji took it out. I walk over to the mirror, getting greeted by myself looking rather naked, generally messy and hair all over the place. I'm so glad gravity pulls it down…though it's surprising that it isn't still up, the amount of hair cement I have to use every morning.

I shuffle into the bathroom and start the shower, rinsing my hair as best as I can and getting off the sticky substance and sweat. I'll have to wait until I get home to actually have a proper shower, seeing as there's no soap or shampoo in the place yet. I cringe as I hear my stomach grumble: no food either I bet.

It's not long before I'm walking down the hall as naked as the day I was born, looking for anything that resembled what I was wearing yesterday. Oh, yesterday; a mark in my life I will always look back on and think: that hurt. But that's not the point at hand here; the point is to find my clothes.

I hear a knocking on the door, making me quickly pull on my boxers and trousers before running to the door. Opening it, I see Sakura at the door, Ino beside her, each with a little box in hand. They grinned at me and held them up.

"We brought gifts for Neji, is he there?" Ino asked, forcing the purple box into my chest. I take it and walk into the kitchen, dumping it onto the counter.

"No, I think he had to go on a mission. Thanks anyway," I replied. The two walked into the room, Sakura passing me the white box she held and looked around.

"It's nice, right?" Sakura asked, looking into the living room. "Can we go in?"

"Sure, I don't see why not…" I say. Ino walks further into the kitchen.

She pointed at the peeling tiles. "What about that?"

"I don't know; that's Neji's problem, not mine," I replied, grabbing my jumper off the table top before Ino could pick it up and pulling it over my head, and then following Sakura into the living room with Ino just behind me.

"So, do you live here too, Shikamaru?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. I shook my head.

"No, I live at home," I stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you obviously stayed here last night…" Ino said, picking something up off the table.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, your hair's down, you were only half dressed when we got here, you wouldn't leave the house before ten normally in the morning."

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"So why are you here so early?"

Sakura piped up: "Because we wanted to catch Neji before he went to train, and we thought you'd be here." Well, I am here, and Neji's not here, so go away.

"He's not here and I am, about to leave and go home and have a shower, so we should all leave."

Ino held the candle up. "Why do you have candles on the table?" she asked.

"Err…because we have candles on the table."

Sakura went over and started to poke around too. "And a set of matches…" she paused before pointing a finger at me. "You were here last night, right?"

"I slept here, what do you think?"

"Which means you were here when I came round?"

"Yes…" she blushed furiously and cleared her throat.

"You should go have a shower, it's bad to … leave sweat and … other things on your body too long," she advised, grabbing Ino's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait- what was that?"

I listened closely to Sakura's next words. "Last night they did more than sleep!"

Zzz

I turned back to see Ten-ten just behind me. I looked to my front to see Lee and Gai marching in front of me. I held the scroll tightly in my hand. Ten-ten noticed this and sped up a little so we were in line.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brown eyes blinking curiously.

"Nothing really…" I said. "Shikamaru might be mad at me for leaving without saying much though…"

She giggled and nodded. "I get you. You two really have something going, huh?" I tried to stifle the blush on my cheeks.

"Never really thought about it…"

"Neji, trust me, when you're constantly thinking about what the other person's thinking about, you're in love. I bet he's thinking about you right now…" I shrugged and dropped the conversation. All Shikamaru ever thinks about is clouds and sleep, nothing that would make the brain have to work.

Zzz

"Mum, I'm home!" I called, opening the door and wiping my feet on the brown mat. I walked into the living room and dropped a set of keys on the table; I'm sure Neji will come get them.

I turned to see my dad standing in the door. "Does that mean you're moving out?" he asked.

"No, it means Neji's moving out of his house, but had to go on a mission while I was asleep. He's not going to lock me in a tiny apartment while he's off in some random country," I corrected.

"So _that's _where you were last night…I see," he has this awful, perverted look on his face. I can't do much though, whatever he's thinking I did last night, I probably did do. Oh, I love sex…Neji's just the plus. Eh, I'd die if he ever knew I thought that, though I don't really.

"Yes dad, that's where I was last night. No dad, I don't need another talk. Yes dad, telling mum isn't an option," he grinned. "Now, anything else?"

"Did you have fun in Neji's new apartment?"

I should've seen that one coming. "Yes, lots of fun."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," my mum came in the room a few moments later and saw the keys on the table.

"Oh, Shikamaru, are you moving out?"

I groaned. "No, I'm not moving out! It's Neji who is moving out of his home!"

"I see, so you've gotten a set of his keys? That's cute!" she exclaimed, ready to go out the room.

"They're his, he's out on a mission," I slumped onto the sofa. "At least, I think he's on a mission…he randomly disappeared while I was sleeping…asshole."

"Aw, that's a shame! You should go to Tsunade-sama and ask when he's coming back," she suggested before walking out the room. My dad looked at me incredulously.

"You're not going to actually go down to Tsunade-sama and ask about Neji, are you?"

"Why not? He's randomly left so I'm going to go make her life hell. Sounds like fun," I stood and grabbed the keys, walking past my dad and out the door. "Good-bye."

Zzz

A simple mission and it needs all four of us to go on it? You could send a squad of genins, I'm sure everything would run smoothly, they're just over reacting, the little fuck-tards.

"Neji, are you ok, you look…angry," Lee asked. I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, peachy, never been better, leave me the hell alone."

"Ok," he walked off to Ten-ten, looking a little scared. Can't blame him though, I don't normally say much on missions, let alone smile. I go back to looking down at the grass. Gai-sensei said it would be a good idea for us to have a lunch break.

"Neji, you didn't need to snap at Lee like that!" Ten-ten said, now next to me with a frown on his face. "You may miss Shikamaru, but don't take it out on others!"

"I don't miss anyone," I snapped, standing from my rock and waving her off. "There's nothing wrong."

"Sure, you're not normally friendly to us, but you're never this bad anymore!" she said. Gees woman, shut up.

"I'm fine Ten-ten, nothing's wrong!" I insisted. "Now, can we go back yet?"

"We'll have to go find Gai-sensei, he's not come back from the woods yet…" she said. I nodded and started to the trees.

"Let's go find him then," she nodded at my words and motioned for Lee to follow us, and the three of us walked into the woods, calling out for our teacher. We got quite far in before we heard the clashing over blades. I activated my byakugan and searched the woods for anything close. I stiffened at what I saw.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"There's a four man squad with him, trying to attack him," I jumped forward; Lee and Ten-ten close behind. This was not my day. I hid myself up in a tall tree and looked down on the fight. They looked a bit too much for Gai-sensei. I motioned for Ten-ten to start her attack, seeing as she was the only one with a far-ranged technique. She undid some scrolls and started.

The men attacking Gai-sensei started to panic as many weapons attacked from different places. They tried to deflect them, but one had a gash in his stomach from a random kunai. I signalled Lee to join, and he sprang in, bringing his foot over the top of a man's leg. I smirked as Gai-sensei and Lee took two of the men. I then noticed something wrong: what happened to the third and fourth?

My eyes widened as I heard a high scream from a female, sounding a lot like Ten-ten. Wincing, I jumped down to where she was and saw two men holding her arms, maniac grins on their faces as they looked down at her. She looked petrified and her strings were snapped, making her weapons useless. I saw one man start to fondle with her shirt and growled so they could hear me.

One turned to me, frowning somewhat. I got into position, one hand back and one up, palm facing him. He didn't look pleased at all. Ten-ten took the moment to swing her legs round and kick one man in the face, making the other let go. Before he could do anything I stormed at him, ready for a good go.

I looked around as he jumped up, trying to find him. This was strange: I couldn't see him. Cringing, I pulled something out of my blind spot, a needle with a purple top in my hand. Damn it, poison darts?

"Oh, I've fought a Hyuuga before; let's say I learn from my mistakes."

"Well then, I'll have the grace of being your last."

Zzz

I strode into the Hokage's office and crossed my hands, keys dangling on my middle finger. The blonde woman looked up, her assistant pausing from taking paper to different places. A fine blonde brow rose and looked at me curiously.

"Can I help you, Shikamaru?" she asked, putting a paper down. She then noticed the keys. "Ah, did you decide to move out?"

"No, they're Neji's," realization sprung into her eyes and she shifted her position. Shizune quickly went back to her work.

"So, I'm guessing you're here about Neji?" I nodded. "Well, he was sent on a night mission."

"So, where is he now? It's what…after lunch? No longer night I don't think," I know, I must've sounded really, really crabby, but I can't help it!

She pierced her lips and I knew something was wrong. "You have to understand Shikamaru, they're only three or four hours late at the moment-"

"What?! That's about five hours too many for me!"

"Shikamaru, please, calm down…" the blonde woman said, rubbing her temples.

"Calm down?! Excuse me for worrying, my fucking _lover _is out somewhere, and fuck knows _where _he is!"

"Shikamaru, please, we're trying to find him!"

"Well try faster! I'm tried, I'm stressed, I'm worried, and I want sex."

"…Err, Shikamaru…" I turned to Shizune and flustered.

"Crap, forget I ever said anything."

"Gladly," the black haired woman went back to her work.

"No, I like this topic!"

"Tsunade-sama!" we both exclaimed. The old woman shrugged.

"Well, we need something to pass the time, right?"

Shizune fumed slightly. "You're work?"

"Work can be saved for later, please Shikamaru, let's go into your relationship with Neji: is he treating you well?" I saw no escape rout.

"I…guess," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Your hair's down, I've never seen it like that before," Shizune pointed out.

"Err, I got home and went back out…I forgot to put it up."

"You got home? As in, you weren't already at home?"

"Well, I spent the night…elsewhere," Tsunade smirked.

"Oh? Not at Neji's by any chance?" evil woman.

"Yeah…at Neji's," her smirk widened.

"I see. Well now Shikamaru, don't you worry, we'll find Neji and I'll inform him that you feel lonely and need gay sex from him, ok?"

"What!" I gaped at her. "Hell no!"

"But you even said yourself 'I want sex' when you were saying how much you missed Neji."

"I don't miss anyone. I just want to know where he is."

"Because you want sex," I glared at her.

"Old hag…" I mumbled, getting a sake bottle in the head.

"Quiet you! You've been hanging around with Naruto too much!" she snapped. "Now, unless you want to go out and wait at the gate, get on with whatever it is you do in your spare time!"

Now _there's _an idea.

Zzz

I picked myself up from the floor and winced. I had a large wound in my left leg and upper stomach, and I think I broke something. Turning to Ten-ten who was beside me, she didn't look in good shape herself. Her hair was messy and one of her ties had broken, leaving it half down. Gai-sensei and Lee came into the scene a few moments later, cuts and bruises all over them. The only girl grinned sheepishly.

"Well, aren't we all a right bunch, hum?" she asked. The other two gave her classic grins while I just smirked. Wobbling slightly, she stumbled over to me, holding my arm.

"You ok?" I asked, holding her shoulder.

"Yeah…just a little tired," I nodded and let her lean on me as we started to walk out of the woods. Lee and Gai-sensei weren't too badly hurt, though Lee was limping a little, but so was I. Ten-ten was trying her best not to let all her weight fall onto me, though she didn't look like she could go on too much further.

I eventually convinced her to go on my back, telling her she'd be a lot less troublesome if she was out the way and on my back. She laughed at that and told me I'd been hanging around Shikamaru too much. Shaking my head we set off again, making out way towards the village slowly. The brunette was soon fast asleep, making it harder for me to walk. Gai-sensei took her, and Lee and I eventually had to use each other as crutches.

When we got to the gate, I felt like I was about to faint. My knees were like jelly and I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone stand. Lee was supporting me a bit more than I was him, which made me feel somewhat guilty. He pointed someone out to me, who was running over to us, but I couldn't make out who it was. Everything was getting fuzzy and my head span round. I heard my name being called out and felt myself get closer and closer to the floor before everything went black, poison becoming too much.

Zzz

I paced up and down the white halls, biting my lip and twiddling my fingers. Every now and then Chouji or Naruto would manage to get me to sit down, but I'd just stand back up again. Sakura was standing, looking at the door with anticipation, while Ino, Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto were all sat in the chairs.

"Shikamaru, it's fine," Chouji said, grabbing my wrist. "He's in good hands!"

"No, it's not fine! Did you see him?" I snapped. "He was covered in bruises and cuts and had blood all over himself! He's completely beaten up and lost a lot of blood!"

Sakura turned to me. "You don't think they'll…" she looked down and shook her head before sitting next to Ino. "It'll be ok, right?"

"Right," the blonde said, rubbing her friend's back. "It'll be fine! You see, all three of them will walk through that door as good as new! Promise!"

I wasn't convinced. "Shikamaru, come and sit down!" Naruto pleaded. I agreed and sat next to him, elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands and my thumb spinning round each other.

"Do you really need to twiddle your thumbs?" Ino asked.

"Builds character. Shut up," I replied. Chouji patted her knee and smiled somewhat, getting her to nod about something. I hope they'll leave me alone…

I stood, pacing back and forth, up and down the hall. I'm surprised there isn't a hole in the floor; I must've been pacing for a good hour.

Everyone's head snapped towards the double doors to see them open: Lee walking through with bandages all over, grinning. I started to pace again. Sakura sprung up and hugged the man, sobbing a little, exclaiming how happy she was that he was ok. Where the hell was Neji?

"Don't worry, Shikamaru! Neji's doing very well; they have to extract some poison, that's all!"

I stopped and faced him feeling colour drain from my face. "Poison? I never got told about any poison, all I got told about was something broken and chakara loss!" I snapped. The black haired male laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry…it's best you know though, right?" Sakura asked. I glared at her somewhat and sat back down next to Naruto, resuming the same position as before. The blond male next to me smiled reassuringly and rubbed my back. I turned to him, and then to Chouji, seeing the same look on his face. I ran a hand through my hair, which was still down, framing my face.

Lee noticed this. "Shikamaru, your hair…it's down," he said, pointing at the dark brown locks.

"I didn't have time this morning. I was running round and…it was a bit frantic," I explained. I heard Ino giggle from the other side of the room and I glared at her, though Sakura was trying to hide her amusement.

"So, did you ever get that shower?" she asked. I fumed slightly and turned away, resting back on the chair. "I'm sorry Shika that was uncalled for…"

"It was," I agreed. She came over to me and hugged me, beckoning Chouji over. "What are you doing?" I asked. Chouji grinned and walked over, coming round the other side. The two of them gave me a massive hug, which I thought would choke me.

"Chou…Ino…" I whined.

"If only Asuma-sensei was here, then it would be a real team ten hug," Ino said with a toothy smile on her face. I growled a little, but didn't do anything.

The door opened again and Ten-ten emerged, hopping along on crutches. There was tears streaming down her face and she was shaking slightly. Ino let go of me and rushed over to her, but as soon as she touched the girl, the brunette flinched away.

"Ten-ten…are you…ok?" she asked. Brown hair was down and all over the place, brown eyes frightfully wide. The middle Hyuuga came into the room and ran up to Ten-ten, her team just behind her.

"Ten-ten!" she exclaimed. Hinata didn't go to hug the girl, but held her hands out. Ten-ten's hands found the pale ones and sobbed.

"H-Hinata?" she asked. The white eyed girl nodded. "I'm so…sc-scared," she said. Hinata opened her arms and Ten-ten fell into them, sniffling on Hinata's shoulder.

I wonder what happened to make her so unstable. Kiba and Shino sat down next to me, Chouji and Ino going back to their seats, Sakura guiding Lee to a chair and Hinata doing the same for Ten-ten. I stood and started to pace, getting the other five that had been here all the time to groan in annoyance. The new five winced; obviously taking in the fact I'd be pacing a lot.

There was soon a door opening again. Everyone tensed and I stopped pacing, at the end of the hall. A nurse held the door opened, Tsunade-sama coming in the room with a clip board, and no sign of Neji. I felt tears prickle at my eyes and I clenched my fists.

"Lee, I have a medicine for you to take to help your shoulder wound get better. Ten-ten, I'd recommend you find someone you can handle being close to and have them take you around until you're comfortable again, maybe go and see one of the counselling doctors to help you a little, and give your leg a few weeks to heal," the tall blonde woman said, scribbling some things down.

I snapped. "Where's Neji? Where the fuck is Neji!" she smiled sympathetically at me. My breathing hitched and I felt wet crystals trail down my face.

"Shikamaru…" she started voice soft like she was talking to a small child. "He was quite unfortunate in choosing an opponent, the person obviously had faced a Hyuuga before, and he knew Neji's weak points and attacked them," I almost choked as I tried to stifle a sob. I felt arms wrap around me and felt Chouji's large hand run up and down my back, Ino's voice as soft as Tsunade-sama's whispering words of comfort to me.

"Don't Tsunade-sama, I'll end up getting the blame if he cries too much," said a deep, strained voice. I snapped my head up to see someone sat there, being pushed in a wheel chair by a nurse. Blue cursed seal shown, long dark hair falling in his opaque, cloud-like eyes, small smirk on his face that one would wear if they'd won something

"Miss me, Shika-chan?" I couldn't help it. I broke down in hysterics. I felt myself charge up to him, half wanting to hug him, half wanting to break his neck.

"You had me worried for fucking much, stupid asshole!" I cried, burying my head into his chest. My hands clutched at the hospital gown on his shoulders and my knees were on the floor and my body was lying against his, his legs open and my stomach pushing into the fabric of the chair seat. His gown started to get wet as I wailed into it.

"Calm down, I'm fine now, right? It's all ok…you're getting snot on me."

"No, it's not ok!" I argued.

"How is it not ok?"

I shrugged and nuzzled into his chest more. "I don't know, it just isn't."

He laughed and wrapped his pale arms around me, leaning his head down to my ear so he could whisper. "You know, Tsunade-sama said you were extremely lonely and wanted sex while I was gone."

"Fuck her then." I heard a slight growl from the blonde woman: our teams never really seemed to respect her as much as everyone else. Sure, we respected her a lot; we were just really bad at showing it.

Neji laughed. "Good thing it's not true, because I don't think I'm going to be getting much action for a while, and I have to stay in bed."

"I can work with that," I looked up at him, seeing mirth in his eyes through my cloudy ones.

"Good, now, how about you repay me for those two weeks that I just spent looking after you?"

I scoffed. "Don't think I'll be dressing up as a maid and giving you hand-jobs," I replied. Neji inclined his head behind me and I turned to see everyone else still there, some of them laughing a little and some of them looking a bit distressed.

"Fuck them."

"You really do want to fuck someone, don't you?"

Zzz

Shikamaru winced as a bright light shone through the window, lighting up the room. They'd forgotten to close the curtains…again. Swinging his legs over the bed, he trotted to the kitchen and smirked at what he saw: Neji clad in an apron, what a nice way to start the day!

He wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's waist, nuzzling into his neck. "What you got cooking?" he asked.

"Fish, because I like fish, so shut up," he found his boyfriend had this habit of eating fish a pumpkin every morning. He slipped his hands into the apron and got the taller boy to moan.

"Shika-chan, I'm trying to cook!" he whined.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to get my boyfriend in bed again."

"So, you can still walk after yesterday?" the Nara boy scoffed.

"Yes, I can still walk after yesterday- barely, no thanks to you."

"And yet you want to go again? I'll make sure you're in bed all day."

"I can live with that…" the two broke from what would've been a very 'passionate' kiss as the door bell rang. Neji sighed and went to the door, opening it a little and poking his head around the corner. He chatted for a moment before shutting it and walking back over to the pan. The oven pinged and Shikamaru got out half a pumpkin, taking it to the chopping board and starting to slice it.

"You know, although it seems I'm generally the girl in bed, when we're outside the bed you're the one who acts like a girl," Shikamaru noted.

"Ch, yeah right," the Hyuuga started to get out two plates.

They sat down at the table and started to eat in silence. Shikamaru looked at his lover and saw the far off look. It had been about three or four weeks since the wheel chair had come in, and now Neji didn't need it.

"Neji, something's bugging you," Shikamaru stated. The white eyes male smirked.

"You've been hanging around me too much if I can't hide things from you anymore," Neji countered. The hard look he was getting made him sigh. "I was just thinking: you're basically here all the time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And none of your stuff is here, it's troublesome to go back and forth between your house and my apartment, right?" the Nara smirked; partly at the fact Neji was using his favourite word, party at where this was going.

"Yeah, very troublesome," Neji flustered a little.

"So…wouldn't it be easier if you…I don't know…moved in?" he asked slowly, but quickened when he continued. "I mean, you don't have to right? I'm sure it's not too much of a problem, it was just a suggestion and-"

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"You're acting like a girl," leaning across the table, he crushed his lips onto the others to shut him up. They broke apart after a while, a long trail of saliva connecting them.

"Huh?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head a little. "That was a yes, by the way."

--

Kitty: random thought: would Shikamaru look like Shino when his hair is out Oo?

Rouge: well, I doubt they use hair cement, so probably…

-imagines Shikamaru with Shino's hair-

Rouge: X.x that's just weird.

Kitty: yesh, it is. AND the story is over XD sorry if anyone thought Neji was going to die, but someone told me not to kill him, so I decided I'd pretend to. Rouge's idea really.

Rouge: oh yes, blame me ;

Kitty: so, so long, until I get another idea…which I already have…-grin-

Rouge: O.o come on; let's go get breakfast before I starve.

Kitty: okai! Baibai peoples! Thank you to everyone that's anyone who reviewed! Especially those who left inspiring reviews, or reviewed all the way through D yay you peoples!

Rouge: foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood…

Kitty: -.-

Ja ne

Kitty

CIAO!


End file.
